Can a human escape the present?
by Negitve
Summary: When Jake does something stupid Finn's life is turned upsidedown as his choises force him into a battle in which Friend and foe is never a sure thing. Will Finn Find true love or will the insanity of this world tear him apart.Finn X Marcie R M for V and L
1. Heat signature 2

Hey people, haven't written a FF in a age but this really captured my interest and inspired me to write again ^_^ a special shout out to **Neverthrive, ****JustConradical and PlasticPencils and a few others that I can't remember by name and am to tired after typing all night to look up sry, your stories made me want to write again ^_^ and also a shout out to The MasterHama who by making me upset and angry sparked my long dead fire back to life ^_^ shot XP.**** Fine print I do not own Adventure time or any of the Characters. –sigh- forgot about this stupid part lol. **

* * *

><p>Slowly trudging behind his brother, Finn the once human boy, now nearing manhood stares dejectedly at his feet.<p>

"Dude, this is going to rock her world!" Jake exclaims holding up his newest treasure, a copy of Heat signature 2 that they had recently acquired from an old hag in exchange for some other crud they picked up in their last dungeon adventure.

Looking up Finn plasters a forced smile across his face, not wanting to alert his bro to his own internal strife. "Yea man, it's going to be Mathematical!" He says pumping his fist in the air.

Looking around the open field leading to Marceline's house Finn lets Jake ramble on, focusing his attention inwards.

_'I'm the last.' _

Over the years Finn had come to realize the significance of that one fact, he was the last of his kind. He had searched many a time but never came up with any hard evidence of the existence of any other humans. As a boy Finn was free of worry his entire being focused on being the hero, but as he aged and the years went by he slowly became a man and with that he wished for another to share his life with, to hold and be held in turn.

Four years and now seventeen Finn was at his wits end. Princess Bubblegum turned him down again last year. The memory still brought an ache to his chest.

"Finn, I told you before! You need to move on. I'm just not interested in you that way." PB had said in a tone of annoyance as she stared him down, before turning back to her current project, effectively cutting off the conversation. He hadn't been back to the Candy Kingdome since, he couldn't bear to look at her again… the pain was still too fresh.

And who else was there?

LSP had been making it quite obvious that she was interested.

"Oh my Glob Finn, you are like such a man, the way you saved me from the Ice king it was like so Lumping great!" She had said while ogling his body after a tough battle.

"It was nothing LSP I'm all about saving princesses" He smiled wearily.

Honestly he could think of a hundred things he'd rather do than rescue the ugly, lumpy, man thing that was so boldly looking him over.

"Sure you are Finn." She winks. "I know your like so into me to come and save me and all but like your going to have to put a ring on it before you can get these Lumps." She says holding out a finger while smoothing down her sides.

'_I think I'm going to hurl._' Keeping his lunch (barley) he smiles weekly at the princess.

"I would never dream of using your peril to take advantage of you in that way LSP"

Her face takes on a determined look, not happy with the pass over.

"Look here Finn, its obvious that you have been like so totally crushing on me for years, you need to get over your lumping insecurities or you'll never get anywhere."

'_Next time the Ice King can keep her, or I may end up killing her.'_

And now that he was older Finn had come to a startling and depressing revelation, even if PB had said yes, then what? She for all her humanoid appearance was just that, a humanoid. She could never be human and he could never be a Candy person, his crush was doomed to fail even before it existed.

And it was the same through out the land of Ooo, none of the people were his people. Not only in a romantic sense but also his need to belong was crushed by this insight. Jake, his brother, who he loved as any sibling would was still not human. Finn from the time that his Mom and Dad had found him was destined to walk the land without a true meaning, for even the most introverted and alone beings in all of Ooo were still members of a living race and had a people that they belong to giving them a reason to exist, whether they knew it or not.

His thoughts weighing on him Finn did not realize that they had arrived till Jake punched him in the arm.

"Dude, you know it freaks me out when you get all soul searchy and junk, snap out of it."

Head snapping up Finn looks straight into Marceline's fanged face inches away. Letting out a yelp he falls back landing hard on the stone floor of the cave. After a harsh laugh she offers him a hand.

"May I help you your ladyship?" she asks her face straining with suppressed mirth.

"You did that on purpose!" He said slapping her hand away as he climes to his feet, accusation written across his face.

This excites another peal of laughter from Marceline as she floats in her doorway, her black T and skinny jeans hugging her pale blue skinned curves with promise.

"It's not my fault you were spacing out, Weenie." She says pulling a tongue.

Finn's expression softens at the use of her favorite insult. Over the years as they spent more and more time together it had become a sort of endearment.

"Ok you to lovebirds can get all romancy on your own time, now's the time for this!" Jake exclaims holding out the DVD box with Heath Signature 2 in bold on it. Blushing deeply Finn's protests are cut off by Marceline's squeal of excitement; she had really loved the first movie.

"Oh my God Jake, this is awesome!" she exclaimed hugging the big yellow dog.

"Who's God? Never mind I saw it and thought of you." He says a big grin over his face as he winks at his little brother who he can tell is seething with jealousy. "Oh and Finn helped a bit as well." Actually it was Finn who had seen the movie and demanded they buy it for Marceline in the first place. Reaching over she folds Finn in his own hug.

The hug is Brief but he finds himself breathing harder even the brief contact enough to awaken his feelings.

Ok he had a total crush on Marcie now, ever since PB had hurt him. Marcie had been the one who in the weeks after had comforted, letting him cry himself to sleep with his head on her lap crooning sweet nothings to him till the morning came, and since then they had spent progressively more and more time together becoming best friends.

Jake had noticed, and used the information to tease him relentlessly.

Lost in la la land Finn suddenly finds himself alone the other two having rushed ahead to play the movie. And the depression is back, slamming into him, it's funny how it always went away when she was around. Shaking his head Finn enters the cave house where Jake and Marceline are chatting animatedly about what they need for full viewing enjoyment of the movie. Looking around it's still the same house as it was four years ago when they watched the first Heat signature, after narrowly escaping having their brains sucked out by Marcie's ghost friends. The same old couch was still in place in front of the TV even after these years it had never gotten any more comfortable.

Walking over and sitting down Finn rests his head back and stares at the ceiling trying to blank all thoughts from his mind. Breaking off their conversation Marcie floats off to the kitchen to get some supplies for the viewing, Jake with nothing to do runs and throws himself onto the couch… big mistake.

"Oomph" Jake lets out a startled breath as he lands hard on the unyielding surface.

"Dam man, you could have warned me that it was still the same couch." Jakes accusing stare only excites a chuckle from Finn.

"You should have known dude, Marcie floats remember? What would she need with a new couch?" Finn rests his head back closing his eyes. _'Why are things always so noisy?'_

"Well…" Jake began before closing his mouth a pensive look taking hold for his face.

After a few minutes of silence Marceline reenters the room loaded with popcorn and a bowl of strawberries. _'How shy manages to keep fully stocked of said berries I'll never know.'_ Putting down the food she moves to grab the DVD in Jakes hand.

"Hey Marceline." Jake says his face still pensive. "Your Ghost friends aren't around are they?" His eye's dart around suspiciously.

Marceline's eyes go distant for a bit thinking back. "No Jake, we don't hang out anymore. I kind of broke contact with them after they tried to eat your brains, I can't very well have them eating my buds now can I." she said reaching over and giving Finn a affectionate noogie.

"So how about you turn us like you said you were going to last time, now that they aren't here." His face still serious, indicating that this was no Joke. Silent wide eye stares meet his question. Finn, no longer leaning back is wholly focused in real time again.

"Jake, don't be stupid man we already went over this." Finn looks over for Marceline's agreement, but instead is met by her grinning face.

"Sure why not." She shrugs still smiling. "It gets boring having an eternity all on your own; I could use the company, which is of course if you are sure about this?" Her face is serious now all hints of levity fading.

'_She is serious? Really? truly? Hope…I'd forgotten. Yes, if I'm a vampire then I'd belong. I'd have a people, no longer alone… YES!' _Finn's mind is a whirl a new hope that he had not remembered or considered opening before him.

The brothers nod simultaneously, the room's temperature dropping with the gravity of their choice.

Floating forward to hover in front of Finn, she leans forward and looks into his eyes and nods, his mouth dries up in an instant unable to move a muscle as Marceline The Vampire Queen snakes her arms around his neck then pulls back her lips revealing her impressive fangs. Slowly he watches as she moves closer to his neck till he feels her teeth scrape lightly across the exposed skin. His body is frozen in anticipation, this is what he wants.

Jake who by now is shaking like a leaf covers his eyes and lets out a whimper. Then there is pain… Finn closes his eyes enduring silently. _'Yes.'_ The pain fades and he opens his eyes, to stare into the grinning of Marceline holding up her hand making a pinching motion between her thumb and index finger before bursting into laughter.

'_No!'_ Finn's hope shatters as he watches the hysterically laughing Queen rolling around in midair in front of him.

"Not cool Marceline." Jake pipes up although he actually looks relived. "It's not nice to trick people like that." His words lack weight and picking up on that Marceline bursts into a fresh fit of laughter before righting herself.

"You two are such dorks." She says with a giggle. "I completely had you believing."

'_NO NO NO NONONONONONONONO!' _Finn's head is screaming the hope is gone now and in its place a darker depth than ever before opens as his perceived last hope is pulled away from under him. Tears begin to form but he shakes them away. _'No, not here.' _Without a word he stands, his companions silenced instantly in their respective mirth and complaints look up at him.

Not making eye contact he moves's towards the door, his feet feel like lead weights. As he reaches the door he feels a hand on his shoulder. Turning he looks into Marceline's face, there is concern now; the mirth is gone as if it never was. Her mouth opens but he can't hear what she is saying, or is it just that he no longer cares what she has to say. Looking her in the eye he roughly shoves her hand away and turns without a word, opens the door and sprints out into the sickly warm summer night.

* * *

><p>Ok wow that was a rush writing again after all this time. Excuse me if its not the best, still got to work the cobwebs out of the system XD I hope you enjoyed this piece as much as I enjoyed writing it and I hope you'll give me a review and maybe even some constructive crit ^_^ It's good to be back Fanfiction I missed you so much! XD<p>

Flamer's will be burnt at the stake ^_^ but constructive crit will be acknowledged.


	2. What just Happned?

Ok wow chapter 2 is up and I am so looking forward to whats going to happen in chapter 3 XD special shout out to cgthebeast, runefact, Zalex Grajalex and notalivezombie for being the first 4 people to review my story. This one is dedicated to you ^_^

I don't own Adventure time or the characters… sigh I've always hated that part XD

* * *

><p>'<em>What just happened?'<em>

Marceline The Vampire Queen stared out of her doorway into the empty night unable to come to grips with what had just happened.

'_How did this go so wrong?' _

Ten minutes ago things were happy, she had been stoked that they had thought of her enough to bring over a movie that she would like, she was especially happy due to her suspicion that Finn had played a much bigger part in its procurement than the Yellow flea bag had let on.

Lately she and Finn had spent so much time together; it was inevitable that she would notice his affection towards her growing. What the Vampire Queen had not anticipated was her own growing attachment to the soon to be man. Looking back it could actually be justified, the boy had grown, of that there was no doubt, He now stood taller by half a foot than Marceline herself, but growing was not all that he did.

Once Finn had gotten over his childish need for his baby hat at fifteen he had finally caught her attention. Finn had also changed his fashion sense recently and that had made the biggest impact of all. He had changed in his blue T and far too short shorts for a nice black T and a stylish shaggy pare of jeans, topped with his well toned body he was quite the package. She had finally figured out the reason for the changes when Finn had dyed his hair a midnight onyx like her own. He was imitating her, trying to impress her. It was sweet, and it had worked.

'_So how did things come to this?' _

"Finn… it was a joke, lighten up will you." She had said as she pulled him around to look at her. The look in his eyes was that of a doll's, no life, as if his soul had left this plane of existence. There was no anger, no hurt just emptiness, it seemed that her words did not even reach him.

When he pushed her away she felt hurt grip her.

'_Why was he doing this? He didn't act this way last time.'_

Looking back over her shoulder Marceline could see that Jake was equally stunned by his brother's reaction.

"Jake, you don't have any idea of what caused this, do you?" She said a slight quaver in her voice, this incident had shaken her.

Looking her in the eye Jake shock his head his mind scanning back over time to look for a possible reason for such and extreme outburst.

"Na man, I don't see how this would set him off, he has been a bit weird lately but nothing like this." Jake getting up from the couch walked to the window to stare out after his little bro.

"What do you mean by weird?" Marceline was getting a bit tired of this slow witted dog, if he knew anything that could help her Finn… wait when did her become hers?

"He's been a lot less into adventures lately, it's as if he no longer enjoys them, and then there are all the big sighs every so often. Not to mention his clumsiness lately, I figured he was coming down with a case of love sick poo brain for you." Jake said giving Marceline a wink trying to lighten the mood.

It did cause her to blush but it was not important right now.

"I don't see how his affections could have caused this." She said gesturing in the vague direction Finn had headed. "Was there anything particular about his actions, anything the stood out." She needed to know what was going on, the look in his eyes… Marceline shudders.

"Well it was weird how clumsy he was, I mean it was hard to see how you could do that by accident, but I figured as I said he just has serious poo brain." Folding his arms satisfied with his explanation Jake turned back to the window.

Marceline was starting to lose patience; getting information from a dog is like drinking blood from a rock, a very dry and tasteless rock. "Could you please tell me what he did that was weird, and forget the stupid poo brain comments." Her temper was slipping and Jake turning back to face her gave a start seeing the slight red tinge to her eyes.

I took a few moments before he replied, choosing his words carefully for once, It's not a good idea to piss of a vampire and even worse of an idea to piss off their Queen.

"I walked into our room after I got back from a date with Lady, Finn was sitting on his bed covering his upper arm with a cloth, and there was blood. I asked him what had happened and he said that it was nothing he had just slipped while sharpening his sword. I insisted he show me, his arm had several cuts where his sleeve usually covers. That was the weird part, I mean how clumsy do you have to be to slip up and cut yourself over and over, which led me to the conclusion of him having poo…" Jake cut off at the sudden flare of red in Marceline's eyes.

'_No, He couldn't.' _Marceline's blood went from cold to freezing as she realizing what Jake had described. Whirling away she flew out the door without a backward look at the confused Dog who had no idea of the significance of what he had described.

Up in the sky Marceline scanned the area for any sign of Finn.

'_Where would he go?'_

Seeing no sign of him she decided to head towards his tree fort first.

Thinking about it she could see that Jake would have been unlikely to have picked up on the reality of the situation. Hell she would be surprised if any one in Ooo would have known its significance considering that the last records of it had died in the aftermath of what is now referred to as the mushroom war. Heck the last she had seen it was in her youth when she was still somewhat human, amongst her friends who were giving into the soul sucking darkness of said war.

'_Could Finn be doing that? What would make him do it? Why?'_

Reaching the tree house she was nearing hysterics. With a cursory inspection she could tell he was not here, his scent in the area was already hours old. Setting out again she headed towards the Candy Kingdom but met little success there. She was giving into despair. Thinking hard Marceline tried to imagine where she would go if she wanted to be alone and clear her head. An idea forming she turned towards the cliffs over looking the great sea.

Night was starting to fade as the cliffs came into view, only around two hours left before the sun rises and she would have to give up. She had been here with Finn a few weeks ago looking out over the ocean in the moons gentle glow. It had been so romantic as she strummed her base, humming a non-tune as the stars winked at them.

'_How did it turn from that, to this?' _

Panic had long since set in as she frantically scanned the cliff top for Finn, and yes there he was, she felt some of the tension in her back releasing at the sight of him further up along the cliff top. Heading towards him she could make him out more clearly, slumped down with his back to a semi large rock, eyes closed, his sword beside him. Getting closer she was suddenly hit by an unmistakable and overwhelming smell… Blood.

Seeing the pool of blood forming around Finn Marceline dived faster than light to his side, a gut grinding horror creeping through her.

'_He can't be dead!'_

Landing beside him see reached out to feel his pulse. It was there, not as strong as it should be, but it was there. Breathing a sigh of relief she quickly looks him over. Blood is running from under his sleeve which was soaked through. Peeling it back she gasped. The flesh below his shoulder had been torn to shreds and by the blood on his sword she could tell that it was self inflicted.

Ripping her top she bandaged the wound trying not to breath through her nose, she did not want to think about the delicious blood leaking from his arm. As she finished his eye's started to flutter before opening.

"Marcie?" He said confusion written across his face before memory caught up and the dead look returned to his eyes.

"Finn!" she exclaims throwing her arms around him. He is cold and stiff there is no warmth in him for her. Pulling back she looks at him, before he would have been tongue tied and blushing but now… His face held no emotion as he looked at her the eyes like stone.

"Why are you doing this to yourself Finn? What drove you to start cutting?" She is hurt by his lack of warmth but that is unimportant right now.

Emotion flashes briefly across his face before he looks down, his voice strained with suppressed emotion.

"I'm alone." Is all he says before returning to silence.

Sitting down next to him she wraps her arm around his shoulder.

"How are you alone Finn? You have Jake, you have many friends… you have me." She tenderly squeezes him for emphasis.

Looking up the tears are flowing from his eye's now before he throws his arms around her sobbing brokenly into her chest.

"I'm the last, there is no one left of my kind. Humans are dead and with them my place in this land." His muffled voice cracks as he continues to sob into her now wet shirt.

Circling her arms around his shaking frame Marceline can see now the root of his distress, she had gone through the same thing centuries ago after the war, this feeling of loneliness and despair. She had buried it long ago along with the rest of her early undead past, yet the memory of what he must now be feeling is enough to make her eyes water threateningly. Hugging him tighter she leans down planting a kiss on the top of his head.

"Is this why you ran out earlier?" She waits for an answer but it is not immediately forthcoming as he continues to sob brokenly into her chest.

Finally after several minutes he lifts his head looking into her charcoal eyes, his now red rimmed from tears.

"When you said yes… it gave me hope again, for a second I could see myself with you as a member of your race, I would have a place in this world, and when you pulled it away from me after I was so close… I couldn't take it. I blanked out." Finn's eyes started to glaze over again, the emotional spill to much for him.

'_What have I done?'_

Marceline is appalled with herself, she may not have realized the level of emotional turmoil Finn was in but she had still been the catalyst for this incident, it was her thoughtless prank that had broken this not yet man. Coming to a realization and a decision at the same time she pulled him up to eye level.

"I love you." Her words were like a shock as his body rocked back with the blow.

"W what?" He stammered Thinking he had misheard, she couldn't have said that.

"I said I love you, you Weenie." She exclaims before leaning forward and attacking his lips with her own.

Shocked it takes some time before he responds to her passion locking onto her like his life depended on it, matching her passion with a deep fire of his own, not breaking away till his lungs screamed for air. Pulling back his breaths are haggard, Marceline is not much better off herself. He stares lovingly into her eyes till reality sets in again and his face becomes clouded with doubt.

"I love you too. But why then? Why won't you turn me?" His face is running through the complex emotions he is feeling finally settling of hurt confusion.

Marceline sighs she had hoped to turn his attention away from that with her embarrassing confession, but it seems that he was not to be deterred in his path.

"Finn, please it's not what you think it will be." Her voice is tense. "You do not want this, the thirst for blood is bad enough, but also think of your friends, the ones you love, once you're a monster they will stop talking to you, are you prepared for all the people you have saved to hate you, some may even try to kill you." Her voice shakes at the last part; she can still recall Amy her oldest friend holding a wooden stake as she tried to kill a newly turned Marceline.

Finn stares at her thinking hard over her words; she was clearly distressed by what she was saying so she was telling the truth. But he was not like her, she had had a people when she was turned, she had something to loose.

"Marcie I'm not like you. My only family is Jake and he would never turn on me, other than him I have no one that I would be broken to loose, only you." With the last he wraps her in his arms.

She is faltering, she can feel it. No! She must be strong; she must not give into his plea. He is not well; he doesn't know what he is saying.

"Finn." She tries again. "Are you prepared to watch them grow old? Watch everyone you care about die? I have, and it still torments me to this day." She tightens her grip on him.

'_Please give up, don't make me do this.'_

Finn's voice is strong, all uncertainty gone from him now. "I only have Jake, I love him and I'd jump in front of an arrow for him but at the end of the day he is still a dog, no matter what I do he will still age and die long before I do."

Finn can feel new tears welling up at this thought. "Other than Jake there is only you that I love and if you change me we will never have to part." Saying this, his face takes on a new look of concern. "That is assuming that you want me…" Looking down and away his face is shadowed with hurt.

Grabbing his face in he hand she forces his face back to look her in the eyes. "I'm trying to do this for you!" she hissed tears falling down her face. "I want you, don't doubt that but I don't want you to hate me for destroying your life." Deflated she looks down not sure what else to say.

'_Please don't press me anymore!'_

Now it is Finn's turn to grab her face, pulling her back to face him. "Marceline, I love you and there is nothing you can do to change that, I need to belong and with this I can belong with you for the rest of eternity." His look is desperate as he adds a final "Please."

'_If there is a God out there, please forgive me.'_

Broken Marceline lunges forward sinking her fangs into his jugular, he lets out a groan and that is all, holding her tightly as she slowly drains the life from his body. The pain is intense but mixed with it is a strange pleasure that makes him gasp. Pushing him down to the ground she straddles him as she drinks her fill, making sure not to kill him she pulls back as his hart begins to falter.

He stares up at her still hanging to consciences only acceptance and love on his face. This makes her stop, she can still stop this he can still remain human.

His eyes blink. "Marcie?" he says his voice weak.

This decides her. Biting into her own wrist she opens a wound, lowering it she puts it to his lips.

The Burning liquid floods his mouth and as he drinks it he can feel it spreading through his body burning hot for an instant then filling after with terrible cold. But this is irrelevant; his entire being focused on the liquid itself and the incomparable pleasure of drinking it. He does not want to stop but Marceline pulls he wrist back and swats his hand when he reaches feebly for it.

"That is enough." She says love and sadness upon her face.

He can now feel the cold spreading through him. His hart beats slower and slower, the cold draining it of the will to go on. As he feels his last breathe approaching he summons his will for one last time. "I love you." He rasps before his vision fades he sees his beautiful love crying. His hart stops and the outer world fades as Finn the last human finally dies.

Strange… he feels himself lifting as if in a flying dream. The darkness fades as he rises fast out of the murky waters below. Before him is an open gate rising high into the sky. He can see far into the land beyond, it is peaceful, filled with summers promise. Behind the gates he can suddenly see people; they are like him, human. Two step forward from the crowd and he feels tears fill his eyes as he inexplicably recognizes them; they are his parents, his human parents. Their arms are out spread welcoming him home, smiles filled with love upon their faces. Slowly then with more speed Finn runs towards them, ready to be held for the first time by his real parents. There is a deep rumbling as with a screech and a force to destroy worlds the gates slam shut; distress crosses his parent's faces as they desperately reach for him, crying out in mute voices for their son. Then he is thrown back down into the murky waters bellow, into darkness…

Standing over her now dead love Marceline The Vampire Queen who has unlived a thousand years of loneliness breaks down and cries. Her sobs can be heard for miles around as she hugs the cold lifeless body of Finn the no longer human to her chest.

After a time her tears slow, and reality sinks in as she spies the first rays of the sunrise coming over the horizon. Scooping Finn into her arms she floats down to half way down the cliff where there is a small opening into one of her hidden safe houses. Entering the cave she moves to the back where the sunlight never reaches and places him on the straw cot that she placed there long ago. Looking down at him his face is peaceful as if in a deep sleep, but the pale tone of his skin and lack of breathing or pulse served to dispel that. Leaning forward she places a kiss upon his brow.

"I hope one day you can forgive me my selfishness." She says running a hand through his hair.

Propping her head on the bed next to him she slowly feels sleep take her.

'_Please forgive me my love.' _

Far away still in the Vampire Queen's home a Yellow dog with magical powers stares out of the window as the first touch of dawn filters through the cave entrance. He had not moved from the spot since the Vampire had left as he contemplated the earlier happenings. Sighing he goes to the door and exits the house heading home to the tree fort. With a final glance back at the house he muses to himself.

"What just happened?"

* * *

><p>Oh my Glob I think this is my longest Fanfiction chapter ever, I loved putting it down and I hope you enjoyed it. Look forward to a new chapter soon… I hope ^_~.<p>

Readers are great its true but reviews make you divine.


	3. How a merchant kills a vampire

Ok wow here is chapter 3 everyone. Thanks to Mercedes, cgthebeast, roosewe, Neverthrive and of course notalivezombie for reviewing chapter 2 ^_^ I had a smile all day after waking up to read your awesome reviews and it really inspired me to get this chapter out as soon as possible without compromising its awesomeness. rosewe as I have a terrible fear of cute people I ask that you don't order them to attack me for I will give you chapters without need of threats ^_^. Neverthrive you raised some interesting points, is Finn as a emo staying true to his character? Finn the last human on a post apocalyptic land grows up with the idea that in order to prove himself he must be a brave and strong, this leads him to from a young age to engage in some risky and often life threatening situations leading inevitably to traumatic and emotionally scarring events, with out a proper adult to guide him (Jake does not count) Finn is left to deal with these issues on his own, it is therefore possible even likely that a Finn set 4 years after what is currently airing would be suffering from any number of disorders such as cutting. And in reference to the aspect of race being and insufficient justification for his depression, I agree but Finn in my story is merely using it as a catalyst to funnel all his pent up frustrations and hurts, it is not the sole cause of his depression. I firmly believe that you must look beneath the surface of a character to the true one inside. Thank you for your thought provoking review.

I don't own Adventure time or any of the characters… yet ^_~

* * *

><p>The sun had cleared the horizon by the time Jake found himself back at the tree fort. He was not even sure of how he had traveled the distance, his mind filled with confused queries about his brother. One thing was sure; he needed to talk with Finn.<p>

Entering the house he could tell that Finn had not returned, the place was as it had been left the previous night, the remains of his famous everything burrito still on the kitchen table. Though that information he reflected was quite pointless considering that his dog nose could instantly tell that Finn had not returned. He must be hungry.

Walking to the fridge he got out the last slice of apple pie, he was almost certain that Finn wouldn't mind… ok he probably would have a baby troll when he found out, but what could he do? He needed the energy and this was Finn's fault for running off like a poo brained idiot. Yawning Jake stretched his back undoing some of the knots from his night long vigil.

"Ok Jake, you've got to find Finn." He says to himself doing a double fist pump to get in the zone. He'd spent far too much time trying to figure out what had upset Marceline last night when he should have been out looking for his bro. He had come to the conclusion that dames were just complicated and junk; they didn't need a reason to get upset, they just did.

Heading to the door Jake wondered where his buddy could be. In the last year the love sick pup had spent nearly all his free time with Marceline meaning Jake had not spent nearly as much time with him as they used to, that being the case Jake had not a clue where to begin.

Stepping outside Jake looked back at the past. Before he had fallen for the vamp Finn was always hanging out with Princess Bubblegum and too Jake's mind since Finn had gone to Marceline for support when PB had turned him down the opposite would probably be the case not that he was having a love spat with Marceline.

'_I'm a genius.' _He thought to himself happily as he set off to the sugary capital of the Candy Kingdom.

Cresting the last rise Jake could spot the marzipan spires of Candy castle. It had not taken him long to reach hear, being able to stretch yourself to enormous sizes did have the advantage of greatly reducing commuting time. He found himself smiling as he walked up the candy road to the candy castle. Being surrounded by a sugary all you can eat buffet tends to have that effect on him, that and it made him hungry. Picking up a rock candy paving stone he walked on, now with his cheek deformed by the over large treat that he had stuck in whole.

Arriving at the front gate two banana guards blocked his path, glittering hard candy pikes held at the ready.

"State you purpose." Said the closest guard; a non to friendly look on his face.

"Wamp me na." Jake mumbled the paving stone impairing his speech.

"State you purpose!" The guard yelled clearly having no patience.

Swallowing the candy whole Jake cleared his throat.

"What do you mean my purpose? Do you mean like what is my meaning for existence and junk? That's pretty deep for a first meeting, shouldn't we go out for a few drinks and stuff before we start debating philosophy." Jake was grinning by this point clearly amused at his cleverness.

The Guard was not. His face did not waver as he stared hard at the dog.

"Ok man, jeez don't peel yourself. I'm here to see Princess Bubblegum. My friend Finn the human is missing and I was wondering if she could help me find him. At Finn's name the Guards gave a start before looking at each other, with a nod they lifted their pikes back into upright position, motioning him to proceed.

Entering the main hall Jake couldn't help marvel yet again at its splendor, he had not been in here in ages but it was still outfitted in the same way, brightly colored banners lining the walls and a finely crafted dark chocolate dining table running the length of the room with an equally fine mix of interspersed white and dark chocolate chairs. Seated at the head of the table in a throne like chair sat Princess Bubblegum, eating a plate that appeared from a distance to be red jelly. Seeing him she places her spoon on the table and rises to meet him.

"Guten tag, Jake." She says extending her hand to greet him a warm smile upon her face. "It has been so long since we last had the pleasure of your company."

Taking her hand Jake gives it a shake before he responds. "It is nice to see you again PB, sorry that I haven't been around lately, my bro was kinda shook up after the last time you to got together, I had to give my moral support."

She shakes her head sadly her smile now gone. "I had wished that it would be put behind us, I did not wish for our friendship to end so badly. He is not still upset about that, is he? I would very much like for our friendship to be whole again." Her eyes sad with grief she looked pleadingly at Jake.

"Naw Princess you don't have to worry about that anymore." Jake said smiling widely. "Finn is all about his mad love for Marceline now days, I think he's probably forgotten all about your little tiff by now." Looking upwards in embarrassment over his little bro's careless ness Jake missed the dangerous glint in PB's eyes.

'_I'm going to have to have a serious talk with him on how to treat the ladies.' _Jake thought to himself.

"So are Finn and Marceline dating then?" The smile is back on PB's face.

"I don't think so." Jake says scratching his chin. "I could be wrong but it seems to me that Finn just has a bad case of love sickness after she helped him get over your little spat." Jake shrugs his shoulders.

"Well I hope it works out alright." PB now has a warm smile upon her face. "So may I ask to what I owe the pleasure of your company this day?" as she speaks her head tilts cutely to the side.

"Actually Princess it's kind of related to that. Last night me and Finn were at Marceline's house and things got out of hand, Finn left in a temper and I was wondering if you had seen him?" Jake looked hopefully at PB waiting for an answer.

Shaking her head she looks at him sadly. "I'm sorry Jake I have not seen hind nor hair of Finn in about a year. May I ask as to the nature of the dispute?" Her eyes are sharp with attention.

Rubbing his foot in a circle Jake had to look bashful. "I kinda asked Marceline to turn us into vampires."

The silence is defining as the Princess's face drains of colour to a pale pinkish grey. Her face is stone blank no emotion passing through her defences.

"She didn't?" Bubblegum, a worried frown crossing her face looks at Jake using her fingers to mime fangs to the neck.

"No she just messed around with us. She pretended that she was going to bite Finn but then she just pinched him. That's when he got up and left." The princess visibly relaxed on hearing this.

"That was a very stupid thing to do, whatever possessed you to ask something like that? I was under the impression that you were afraid of vampires." Her face is angry now a look of stern disapproval in her eyes.

Jake falters under her gaze shrinking his head back into his body. "I just thought it would be awesome to float and Junk."

PB rubs her temples in frustration not pleased in the slightest with the mutt's explanation. "Ok, I don't think I want to hear anymore. Where is Marceline now?"

Jake picks up at a question that he can finally ask without angering the Princess. "Oh she went out after Finn. I'm not sure where she is now, probably still with him." This time he was looking directly at her as her eyes shot fire.

Regaining her composure PB smiled down at Jake. "I'm sure they will turn up soon so I don't think there is overly much to worry about."

Jake yawns nodding his head.

"See, your exhausted after a long night, you wont do your brother any good if you kill yourself now will you? Now come on off you go to home and a comfy bed." She says nudging him towards the door.

Acquiescing to her request Jake nods and turns to go. "You will let me know if you hear anything from Finn?" Jake asks.

Nodding warmly she gives him another push. "Of course I will, you will be the first to know."

Nodding once more Jake heads out the door with a bearing for home and his bed.

'_Don't worry bro, the princess will help you.'_

As the door closes Princess Bubblegum lets the false smile fad revealing the boiling rage underneath.

"Peppermint Butler!" she calls she voice strained with anger.

"Yes my Lady." The little fawning creature enters running to please his mistress. "How may I serve you?"

"Send a message to all the kingdoms; I am calling an emergency royal counsel to be held immediately." Her face is grim as she issues one of the most powerful commands in the land.

Peppermint butler is taken aback but knows not to question. As he runs off to see to her will the Princess stares into space, pure rage marring her delicate face.

'_How dare that filthy undead whore touch my slave!'_

* * *

><p>Feeling a chill down her spine, Marceline The Vampire Queen raised her head and stood up stretching from where she had rested all through the long daylight hours. Looking into the cot Finn was unchanged from how she had left him at sunrise, other than the slight bluish tinge to his skin that was trade mark of vampires.<p>

He would wake soon, of that she was sure and he would need to feed. Looking around she cursed herself for a fool, there was nothing red in this cave. She hadn't used it in centuries so she had not kept it stocked. Why did she have to be so hasty? Could she not have waited till she got him back to the house before she dammed his existence? She looked over at Finn, his face was calm no movement to suggest life, that was a good sign that he's sleep for some time yet and she dared not move him lest he wake prematurely. The only option was to leave quickly and get some of her supplies from her house.

Leaning over him, she gently brushed her lips over his forehead careful not to disturb him. "I'll be back before you wake my love." She promised in a soft whisper before turning and rushing out of the cliff side cave. She only hoped that she could keep that promise, the consequences otherwise could be catastrophic for both of them.

Flying high over Ooo, Marceline made a beeline for her home as fast as she could. Her mission was simple get in, grab all the red stuff she could carry and get back to Finn.

Approaching her cave she swooped down to ground level before flying in through the cave mouth. Her lights were still on, obviously Jake had not turned them off before he left.

'_Does that dog have no manners?'_

Entering her home, Marceline looked frantically around for something red to feed Finn, and there, still on the table where she had left them were the strawberries from the previous night. They were in a nice big bowl making for easy transport and she could add other stuff to it. Lifting it into her arms she heads into the kitchen, in the fridge she grabs a couple of apples and adds the rest of the strawberries to the bowl, and after a brief pause adds the bottle of chilled blood she had been saving for a special occasion to the mix.

'_If this didn't count I don't know what will.' _

Satisfied with the haul she heads back out to the living room and spying her trusty base decides to bring it to.

'_I'm not taking it to use on him, its just in case of trouble, if nothing else we can jam to some music when he wakes.' _

Slinging it over her back she heads for the door now loaded whit the lovely healthy red stuff. Flying out of her cave she set a straight and true path to the other hideout that held her soon to waken love.

Arriving at the cliff cave she swooped in baring gifts like santa from before the war, a very sexy and decidedly female santa with a set of fangs to die for… literally.

Rushing to the cot, her stomach did a flip, Finn was gone.

Looking back and forth franticly searching the stark cave for any sign of him, he couldn't be gone. He must be somewhere in here. Slowly it dawned on her what had happened Finn must have woken up and left the cave. Rushing to the entrance she prepared her self for the frantic search that was about to begin, when her blood ran cold as she heard screaming in the distance.

'_NO!'_

* * *

><p>As he joined the land of the living once more, Finn caught a fleeting glimpse of a shadowy figure leaping out the cave. "Marcie." He mumbled before he was over come with pain, it felt like every muscle in his body was simultaneously rebelling, contracting into knots simply for the pleasure of torturing him. He could barely breathe as his lungs filled with fire with every breath.<p>

'_What's happening?'_ His mind screamed as he arched off the cot with a powerful spasm. Falling to the floor he gasped as his whole body was flayed by the pain. Trying to relax his muscles Finn after a few minutes was able to move his arms without passing out, a few minutes after that his legs could also move, the slow process lasted for awhile longer till he was able to stand and move about. His mind felt foggy and he had no recollection of how he had gotten here. Looking around it seemed to be some sort of smugglers hole, not very well equipped but serviceable in a time of need.

Finishing his inspection Finn started to move towards the entrance when he doubled over clutching his throat. It felt like someone had sandpapered the inside of it, then rubbed a mixture of salt and lemon juice on the wound, needless to say it was debilitating. Finn's consciousness shut off to protect itself sending his body into auto pilot. Getting up and moving to the entrance again Finn was unaware that he was floating.

Coming back to his senses Finn could still feel the burning but a deeper instinct had brought his mind back to the fore. It took some time to make sense of the situation. He was in some bushes, in the distance he could make out a town or city he could not tell, but it was in the more immediate area that the cause of his awakening existed. In front of him lay a caravan with several goblins standing huddled together staring with fear at a skinny humanoid. In his arms a crying Goblin child, a knife held to the neck.

Finn may have gotten older and lost the need to go on frivolous adventures, but deep down he would always be a hero and as such this situation would not stand. Stepping around the clearing till he was behind the man Finn stealthily stalked his prey. Slowly he crept out of the bushes, silently approaching the highwayman that was threatening the Childs life.

"Put your valuables in a bag and have one of your women bring it over." The cutthroat was preoccupied, his attention focussed entirely on his nice little haul.

'_Perfect.'_

Getting closer the one thing that Finn had not counted on where the travellers reaction to him. Pointing, her face filled with terror one of the Female goblins let out a piercing shriek. The robber whirled to face the new threat, but Finn was too fast. Lunging forward he knocked the knife flying into the night and brutally sunk his teeth into the man's neck. His mouth flooding with the delicious nectar that soothed away the burning, quenching his thirst in the most pleasurable way he had yet experienced, instinct took hold once more as he slowly drained the man of life.

Letting the man fall to the ground Finn looked around to find the child cowering in the grass a few feet away terror radiating off of it in waves. Smiling Finn reached to help the child up, but with a screech the child bolted away back to the safety of its family. Looking up at them he saw the people flinch, shocked horror upon every face.

'_What are they afraid of?'_

Finn took a step towards them, intent of figuring out the nature of their distress. At this pandemonium broke loose as some sought to flee and others tried to find a place to hide, but one, the mother of the child stepped forward, putting herself between him and her kid.

"Stay away!" she was shaking with fear and her voice faltered but she stood firm, and seeing this some of the others rushed back to take up her flanks.

"Bu…" Finn began but was cat off by one of the men.

"We won't let you hurt the child." The male's gruff voice was unsteady but the grim determination in his eyes made Finn take a step back. Why were they acting so strangely towards him?

Making one more attempt Finn took another step forward. "I saved the kid why would I want to hurt it?" He tried to reason with them.

"Get away you monster!" The mother screamed.

Temper failing he lashed back. "I am not a monster!" He shouted back slamming his teeth together in frustration.

If they had looked frightened before, they were now paralysed with it. He could not understand this reaction; he's saved people hundreds of times before. Some of the people kept glancing at something behind him, shuddering occasionally.

'_What are they looking at?'_

Expecting a new enemy Finn spun round, exciting a few fearful gasps from the clustered Goblins. There was no one, only a pile of dirty rags. Looking closer Finn felt a chill run through him. The rags on the ground were really the Highwayman, now broken and unmistakably dead. Bile threatened to come up as Finn realised what he had done.

Spinning away from the gruesome sight of his first kill, Finn took off at speed away from the clearing; he could just make out a cry from a woman in the clearing.

"Finn!"

* * *

><p>Arriving at the clearing, Marceline only saw the end of the exchange. Finn's eyes had glowed bright red as he roared at a small group of goblins. "I'm not a monster." His fangs bared. It was no wonder that they were terrified; few things could scare someone to the same degree as an angry vampire. Finn had turned to look at something behind him and the look of horror on his face made her stop and look at what it was. It was a man and she could clearly see the two punctures on his neck. The man was without a doubt, dead. Before she could react Finn had jumped into the air and sped away into the forest.<p>

"Finn!" she cried after him, causing the Goblins to jump and stare at her, Finn did not turn he just kept flying trying to escape reality. Taking off after him Marceline was torn with indecision her mind trying to digest what she had seen.

'_What happened? Did he go into a frenzy? Is he still Finn? What am I going to do?'_

* * *

><p>Bonnibel stood facing her peers, sitting at the table in the great hall she had assembled every royal from every notable kingdom is all of Ooo. They had arrived within a few hours of her issuing the order for the counsel to meet. Some had arrived by fast stead, some by flying, and some had even gone so far as to employ magic to teleport. An assembly of the royal counsel was not something to be taken lightly and everyone had done their utmost to get here as soon as possible.<p>

Prior to their arrival Bubblegum had spent the hours fuming.

'_How dare she! That glob sucking bitch! Finn belongs to me! He is my toy.'_

It had taken every ounce of control to suppress her desire to go on a rampage when she had heard from the flea bitten mongrel Jake that Marceline, being a clever, conniving bitch, had stolen Finn away from her.

'_After all that work, she comes along and undoes years of me work! Aagh I'm going to kill her. No scrap that, I'm going to lock her in the dungeon to be tortured for the rest of eternity.'_

Bonnibel had spent years working the boy, wrapping him around her finger with a touch of affection followed by the appropriate amount of disinterest to have his hormones constantly in a state of flux. She had come up with the formula herself, it was perfect. Her turning down Finn's last advance had been the last part of all her years of hard work, she had even calculated what day he would ask her and had arranged to look suitably busy so that she would be justified in her supposed irritation at his interruption. He was meant to run off crying and then in a few weeks he was supposed to return and beg to serve her in anyway he could, at this point she would have acted the gracious monarch and taken him under her wing, gaining both a completely loyal servant and the renown of being a kind and just leader.

When after a few weeks he did not return she did not worry, she had taken into consideration the possibility that he may take somewhat longer to gain the courage to face her again, but when after half a year, she was fuming. She could not send anyone to spy on him lest it leak and she couldn't go to him, he had to come to her or everything would be ruined. The lack of information was vexing to say the least and the bits and pieces of gossip that she heard now and then served only to drive her mad with how useless they were.

After a year she was just about ready to take some drastic measures, when in through her door walks none other than Finn's adoptive brother. Surly she could find out what had happened from him. When she found out what had caused her plans to go awry she could have spat acid. Years of planning coming to a conclusion ripped away.

'_Bitch!' _

Thinking that she may have turned Finn had sent a shock through Bonnibel's system, a decidedly nasty shock, that stupid dog could have caused untellable damage to her plans if Marceline had actually gone through with it.

'_And now she is off gallivanting with my prize.'_

The plan for when the delegates arrived was to cause panic amongst the royals and for them to order the hunt of Marceline and with her gone Finn would be left with no one to go to but her. This had been the plan but as so many others of hers recently this one seems to have been doomed to fail. After relaying the information to the assembled royals she had expected them to follow her proposal without question, she'd been wrong.

Standing she had given the finale to her empowered speech. "And so I find that by perusing a relationship with Finn the human it is obvious the Marceline intends to turn him, as this is a clear violation of the treaty that she signed with the council. And as such I move that we issue a hunt on Marceline the vampire. All in favour?" she had been expecting a carouse of affirmatives. Instead she was met with silence.

Raising to his feet her least favourite person in the room the Nut king cleared his throat to gain their attention. "According to the treaty as I understand it, the clause is that Marceline will not turn anybody into a vampire in the pursuit of a malicious cause, as you have stated yourself, she is perusing a romance with the boy, therefore I find that even if Marceline has indeed turned the human, that it is a act of love and she is well within he rites to do so." This was met my murmured approval throughout the room. She had forgotten about Marceline's friend and ally and he had ruined her plan.

'_Dam him for reading the fine print and dam him again for choosing now to grow a back bone.' _

"We can't kill her without reason, even if she is the lumping man thief that stole my man muffin." This from LSP excited a response of several disapproving growls from many of the female members of the court. It seems that Finn is quite popular amongst the lands Princesses. After that the counsel degraded into pointless arguments, to the point that the focus had shifted completely away from the reason that they were summoned here, as each monarch used this opportunity to settle there own petty squabbles. The hour was late and dawn would be approaching soon, this was a relief for Princess Bubblegum as it would mean that she could go to bed and try and forget this fiasco.

A crash resounded through the room as the doors were violently thrown open. The startled royals jumped to their feet in alarm as an out of breath Banana Guard panted into the room.

"Princess we have dire news." He wheezed clearly having run some distance.

"Well man, report!" She was irritated by the bad form of this Guard, no news was so important as to interrupt the council and certainly not in the unprofessional way he had, it reflected badly on her.

"We have word that a male vampire attacked and killed a man close to our borders, witnesses were a group of merchants, they claim that after draining the man the crazed monster had tried to kill one of their children, they then bravely fought off the vampire forcing him to withdraw along with his female companion who they claim to have referred to him as Finn." This coming out in a rush the Banana Guard was shaking his eyes wide with panic.

Dead silence fell over the room as everyone absorbed the gravity of what they had just heard before a great roar filled the room as every one was shouting to get their opinion across.

'_I'm trapped.' _

Reaching for her red and white candy gavel she picked it up and slammed the large hammer down on the table several times, its harsh banging catching the attention of the royals and drawing it onto her.

'_I have no choice.'_

Raising her head high she used the most commanding tone at her disposal. "As head of the council I hereby find Marceline The Vampire Queen, to be guilty of breaking her terms of the treaty that she signed with this council, and as such I order that a hunt be ordered upon her and her fledgling Finn The Vampire. Does anyone wish too dispute this order?" Even the Nut king could only stare down, sadness and defeat weighing down on his shoulders.

"It is done then." She says banging down her gavel.

'_I'm sorry Finn.' _She thinks to herself a single tear falling down her cheek before she slammed the hammer ones last time into the table, creating a split running down the centre of the table, hopefully not symbolic of the possible turmoil that may ensue.

* * *

><p>She'd caught up with him a while ago as she trailed him from the clearing, Marceline had been lead on quite a wild chase through the dimly lit forest, luckily for her vampire sight she could see better in the dark then the day,. Even with that she had still had difficulty keeping up with the frantic vampire as he bulldozed his way through the foliage, especially since she was trying not to be detected.<p>

He had finally stopped in a small clearing and had sat down on a lonely log in the centre of said clearing, he had then proceeded to and was still currently it the process of sitting and staring into space, no emotion visable upon his face. This was driving her insane, she did not know what to do, he'd killed a man, that's bad but was he a deranged monster that needed putting down? Could she do that?

'_No.' _was her immediate answer.

Staring at him was tearing her apart.

'_What happened back there?'_

But asking the air for answers was never going to get her anywhere. It came as a surprise when Finn suddenly burst into hart wrenching sobs, placing his head in his hands as his whole body shook with grief.

'_I can't do this.' _

Rushing out of her concealment, Marceline approaches Finn, he shows no indication that he senses her, continuing to howl out his frustration and guild into his hands, curled up as if to deny the outside world access to his sorrow. Sitting down beside him Marceline gently snakes her arm around him. At first he stiffens at the touch but then relaxes leaning into her, desperate for the warmth that she offers. Running her hand through his thick head of hair she whispers love and encouragement. Slowly his sobs fade until the two of them are sitting in the peaceful moon lit woods arms around each other.

"This was all my fault." Marceline says her eyes glistening with her own unshed tears.

Finn shakes his head. "I'm the one who killed the man." He shudders at the memory.

"I did this to you; it was my selfish desire that led to this, I hate myself for doing this to you, I deserve your hatred." Her voice is cracking with emotion, the tears now freely flowing down her cheeks.

Cupping her face gently in his hand, he leans forward and delicately traces her lips with his own. "You warned me about this, you cared enough about me to try and save me from a fate that I didn't realise I was perusing, how could I do anything but love you more." With the final words he leans forward again, this time there is nothing delicate as he gives into his never-ending need for her, and she responds with equal fervour. After a time the two rest peacefully, their arms wrapped lovingly around the other, her head resting on his shoulder Marceline snuggles in closer a sigh of contentment escaping from her lips.

"Marcie?" Finn chimes.

"Hmm?" she replies

"I love you, now and forever. I never want us to be apart again." His words are sweet comfort as she snuggles closer still.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for someone to say that to me." She says lightly pecking his cheek.

'_We will never be apart again, I swear it.' _They both think before going back to simply enjoying the time that they are sharing now.

* * *

><p>I have see the face of evil and it is PINK... i think? lol ok people this is the longest chapter I have written to date, so to celebrate you should send me a review XD he he he can't blame me for trying. I found this chapter quite interesting to write, especially with the Introduction of PB to the story as the villain? I've seen enough evidence that I feel justified in showing the dark twisted mind below that soft squishy exterior. But that tear at the end has me stumped, is she really that bad a true villain that this tale shall latch onto, or does she truly care for Finn… tune in next week for all your questions to be answered… maybe. Thank you every one for reading my story, I truly hope you enjoyed it even half as much as I did.<p> 


	4. Where is home?

Ok people hear is my Easter egg too you ^_^ I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you too cgthebeast, notalivezombie, Mercedes, anonrev, Mauss and roosewe for your stunning reviews.

cgthebeast to awnser your question I feel that it is safe to assume that they would not recognize him, the reasons are as follows. 1) They are traveling merchants not restricted to any one location and may not have met him before or if they had only briefly. 2) Finn had changed his look quite drastically even before becoming a vampire eg taking off his hat and the Finn in this story has lost much of his original need for adventure so he may not have been anywhere near the goblin village in the year since he changed his look, add to this the fact that his skin now has a blue tinge not to mention the fangs and red eyes I think its safe to assume that they would not recognize him.

Mauss I was quite taken aback when I read your review, I felt like I was reading a professional review which is very rare on FF so thank you very much for the effort.

I do not own Adventure time or the characters.

* * *

><p>In front of him stood the massive glowing gates, as before they stood open before him; welcoming him inside. Unlike last time no great crowd was awaiting to greet him, only two lone figures could be made out standing dwarfed by the monolithic gate, his parents. This time they lacked the calm serenity that they had previously had their faces now intent as they gestured for him to join them. Shaking his head with sorrow Finn turned away walking back towards the edge of the light.<p>

'_This is not my home, it never will be.'_

Turning for one last look Finn was sorry to see his mother now in tears, sobbing into his father's chest who had his arms protectively around her. He looked up and to Finn's surprise as their eyes met he saw not only sadness but also a mix of begrudging pride. Smiling his Dad lifted his right hand and made a thumbs up gesture.

'Keep her safe my boy.' The words seemed to come from within Finns head.

Nodding once before turning away Finn could feel traitor tears pricking at his eyes as his chest tightened with emotion.

'_I will Dad, I will.'_

* * *

><p>Coming up from the foggy depths of sleep Finn rubbed his eyes staring up at the cold stone ceiling of the cave. Sitting up a pale delicate hand slipped off of his bare chest where it had been resting. Following the hand up the attached arm his eyes were led to the beautiful goddess that had stolen his hart for all eternity. Marceline was lying facing towards him her entrancing midnight hare cascading over her slender body a look of supreme contentment upon her face as she snuggled up to him. Last night or rather the ending too last night had been magical, marvelous, amazing, it was hard to describe but one thing was for sure, it had been the most memorable night of his life. It had started tender and sweet with much giggling and blushing, but as their passion grew it had turned into a frenzy as their mutual need for each other had taken hold, shutting out the outside world they had lost themselves in each other.<p>

Levitating out of the now off kilter bed Finn was careful not to wake his sleeping lover. No point in her loosing sleep because he was a early bird. Moving to the entrance Finn had to squint in the late afternoon light, even the dimmed light enough to hurt his new eyes. Sitting down out of the light's reach he reflected on the occurrences of the previous two nights, in that brief time his whole world had been uprooted. He'd become a vampire, its what he had wanted, right? Not that that mattered very much anymore, he was a member of the undead and there is no going back. Funny to think that all of this was caused by Jakes comment…

'_Oh Glob, Jake!'_

In the confusion of events Finn had completely forgotten about his adoptive brother.

'_What am I going to say when I see him?'_

Sighing Finn decided that he would cross that bridge when he got there.

Last night in the forest he and Marcie had discussed what had happened over the past few days. She was adamant that the killing of the man who he had explained to her was holding the child hostage had not been his fault and even if it was it was justifiable.

"Finn, that man was going to likely kill that kid; if you hadn't done what you did he likely would have gotten away with it." Marceline was calm her voice reassuring.

"But I didn't have to kill him and I certainly didn't have to do it the way I did." He was sickened by himself as he remembered the pleasure that had consumed him as he drained the man of his life essence.

"You had just woken up after being turned, it is very normal for fledgling vampires to wake up disorientated and savagely thirsty, going into a frenzy, the fact that you had the presence of mind to try and help those ungrateful wretches is a miracle in itself." Finn remained silent not sure how to respond, taking this as indication to continue she went on.

"Look Finn you're a vampire now, using your teeth as a weapon is natural and you need not feel bad for doing what is instinctual for you, remember you wanted this so man up and accept what you are." Her words were like a slap to the face but they had the desired affect. He realized that she only had his best interest at hart and that she was right. He was no longer human he had to accept that and everything that went with it. He did not have to now be an evil daemon and he had no intention of doing so but he could no longer be bound by the ethic code of mortals, a vampire bites when they are threatened and though he was not entirely comfortable with the idea he had to accept it, besides the only people he would likely be fighting would be evil and deserve their fate. Still Finn was now determined to learn everything about what he was including how to control his instincts.

"Thank you." Was all he said.

Shortly after they had returned to their temporary home by the sea and had proceeded to have a very different type of discourse. Blushing at the memory Finn turned to look back at the still sleeping Queen.

'_How was I lucky enough to gain the love of a creature that is so caring and beautiful?'_

Floating back into the room Finn decided that he should probably get dressed, after a brief search he located his undergarments across the room where they had been tossed in haste. His pants were harder to find as they had somehow gotten under the bed. His shirt he discovered was griped tightly in Marceline's arms, held to her chest in a death grip. Not wishing to wake her or potentially rip the shirt he decided to go topless for the time being.

'_Not like I'm going to die of cold.'_

Chuckling Finn decided to take a look at what stores they had left to drink in the bowl Marcie had brought with her from home. Picking up one of the strawberries Finn bit in to it draining the red in an instant. It was weird eating this way but he had to admit it was a bit fun. It filled him and dulled his thirst but he couldn't help but compare it to his meal last night, trying to block out the memory he reached back into the bowl intent on anything to distract him. His hand brushed something cold and hard which upon closer examination turned out to be a glass bottle filled with a deep burgundy liquid.

'_Wine?' _

It looked like it. Could vampires drink he wondered turning the bottle round to see the name. 'Le goût royal.' Was written in a flowing writing that was hard to read. Even when he had figured out what it said it made no sence to him. On the bottom was written 'Fine French import.' Followed by the line, 'Pour le vampire avec un goût distingué.' All in all he was baffled by the strange words.

'_What the Glob was a French anyway ?' _

Shaking his head Finn desided that he should investigate. It had a simple yet ornate twist off cap attached to a corc. Opening it he held the bottle top under his nose taking a deep wiff, the aroma made his head feel lite the familuar deep and rich body making his knees lose strength. Turning aroung he gave a guilty start as he saw that Marceline was now awake and staring at him intently.

"I see you found my special occasion blood." She said clearly amused at catching him snooping.

Surprised Finn glanced down at the bottle in his hand realizing why it had smelt so familiar. Putting the cap back on he placed it on the ground eager to be rid of it.

Laughing Marcie swung herself out of bed and proceeded to dress. "What's wrong Weenie?" She asked in a playful teasing voice. "Just a second ago you were totally into it."

Looking away Finn didn't really think his response through.

"I don't want to be a monster." The room filled with a deathly silence.

"Finn." The cold edge in her voice made him spin to face her. Marceline was angry her eyes filled with hurt.

"Am I a monster to you Finn?" Stammering Finn was cut off before he could respond.

"Because I would not hesitate for a second to drink that, in fact I'd relish it. I am a vampire Finn, and now you are as well, you can drink red all you want but eventually you have to drink blood, its natural and there is nothing wrong with it." Turning away to hide her face Marceline picked up her Base and started to play random tunes.

Ashamed at his callousness Finn walked up behind her and put his arms around her shoulders.

"I'm sorry Marcie. I'm just new to this; it's taking a bit of time to adjust. I don't think you are a monster, I could never think that."

Relaxing slightly Marceline looked up into his eyes, her own marred by sadness. "Are you sure about that? I'm not." Her voice held traces of long regret. "I'm a thousand years old Finn and in that time I've done some really evil stuff, I've killed people and tortured them, I've done so much that it would make your fangs curl."

Finn didn't know exactly what she had done in the past but one thing was for sure, he loved her and everything that made her who she was, good and bad. "Marcie your not a monster, all those things that you did, they are in the past. I love you and nothing you can do will change that."

Her eyes were searching before a mischievous glint took hold. "What if I said that it was me that put the hot sauce in your apple pie two years ago."

Finn was shocked, and then he burst out laughing. "I figured that Jake had spiked it, I didn't talk to him for three weeks."

Grinning back at him she kissed him on the cheek. "I know, that's what made it so fun."

Turning serious Marceline looked intently at him. "So do you want a drink?" She said indicating the bottle. "Its magically preserved and the vintage is exhalant."

Taking a deep breath Finn took on a determined look before nodding. "Ok."

'_I'm not a monster, I'm a vampire.'_

* * *

><p>Jake the dog's morning had been uneventful as he waited for ether Finn to get back home or for news about him. So far it had been rather disappointing. He wasn't worried, after all Finn was a hero and he'd sometimes go on random adventures without letting Jake know, diapering for days on end. That was probably it, he'd just found a little old lady that needed help getting home through bandit infested woods or something; Nothing to be concerned about.<p>

After playing on Beemo for a few hours he got hungry so he went to the kitchen to make some grub. After eating some toast and jam he sat down at the table and tried to figure out what he should do for the remainder of the day. Maybe go visit Lady? Yes that sounded like a good idea, he could get in some smooch time and maybe some advice on Finn… If he remembered. Smiling to himself Jake got up and started towards the living room to get his viola. The crashing or the door being knocked down suddenly echoed through the house.

'_What the Glob was that.' _Jake Thought, heading to the living room too investigate.

* * *

><p>The Nut King was at his wits end.<p>

'_There was nothing I could do.' _He had been thinking that over and over for a while now as if by repetition it would be true. In actual fact he could have done something he was just too ashamed to admit it, in the aftermath of the shock that the Guards report had caused, had for a moment made him question Marceline's innocence. It shamed him greatly.

He had been friends with the vampire since he was young and in all that time she had done nothing that was inherently evil. She may sing or say that she is going to do terrible things but that was just an act. So how was it that when he had heard the story he had not stood up for her demanding more evidence of the supposed crime. It had been obvious from the start that Princess Bubblegum had it out for Marceline as she tried to convince the assembled royals to declare a hunt without any proof of wrongdoing. And then when she failed one of her Guards had conveniently brought the damming information that would get her what she wanted.

Why hadn't he thought of that when he could have still made a difference? The order for a hunt was issued and he could no longer challenge it… or could he? An idea was forming in his mind. Calling his chamberlain he ordered that his subjects assemble so that he may address them.

When a few hours latter they had assembled in the great courtyard, he stood upon his balcony calling for silence.

"People of the Nut kingdom!" He cried letting his voice carry through the space. "I have grave news. As of this morning a hunt has been called upon Marceline the vampire." At this there were anguished cries and a angry murmur traveled through the crowd. Marceline was well liked in the Nut kingdom and its people were dismayed at the news.

"I have called you here today not to tell you this." He continued. "But rather to inform you all that the Nut kingdom will not be taking part in the hunt. There is little or no evidence of her wrongdoings and as such we will not tolerate her prosecution. The Nut kingdom is henceforth neutral and we shall tolerate no hunters upon our land." As he finished he was met by frenzied applause as his subjects voiced their approval.

'_I just hope its enough.' _

* * *

><p>As the sun went down Marceline had declared her intention that they go back to her house.<p>

"Its much more comfortable." She had stated and he couldn't argue with that, their resent accommodations had been less than perfect, providing little in the way of comfort.

"Ready to go home honey?" She asked giving him a wink.

Startled Finn realized something. Marceline's home was now his home. This gave him a warm feeling inside; he truly had found where he belongs, now and forever at her side.

"Let's go." He said grabbing her hand and flying out the cave. It was a beautiful night, the full moon bathing the land in its soft glow. They were in no rush and so flew in a way that would take them over some of the more scenic parts between their homes. There did seem to be and unusual amount of activity on the ground as people ran through the countryside baring torches but they were too engrossed in each other to care.

The first sign of trouble was a vertical line in the sky, as they got closer the realized it was smoke, and it was coming from their cave. Speeding up they came down to ground level and entered the cave that was letting out a steady stream of smoke. Inside they were met with a sight of devastation. The house that had been for the last few years a safe haven for Marceline and more recently Finn, was a smoldering pile of debris. Shocked, all they could do was stand and stare. Finally realizing what she was seeing Marceline's legs gave out, her base falling from her hands to clatter loudly on the stone floor. Trying to comfort her Finn reached out to hug her but as he touched her she slapped his hands away.

Tears were now falling in a steady stream from her eyes, looking away from him she choked out one thing. "I need to be alone for a while." Before flying out of the cave.

Hurt Finn sat on a nearby rock and stared at the carcass of what was supposed to have been his new home. Pulling his knees up he rested there, mind a confused jumble as he tried to work out what had happened. He realized that the shock of this had hurt Marcie deeply and that it was the shock that had made her snap at him, but it still hurt. He also realized that she would not welcome his company if he pursued her. He didn't like it but he decided to wait for her return. After a few hours he started to get worried, by the time the first rays of sunlight crested the horizon he was in an outright panic.

'_Marcie where are you?'_

* * *

><p>He he he well there you go I hope you enjoyed this chapter I know how much you people love a cliff hanger ^_^<p>

Hmm I wonder what Finn and Marcie were up too all night? XP

Happy Easter people have a good one.

.


	5. Love struck

First off I'd like to apologise for the long wait for this update. I had Five assignments due so I didn't have one second to spare for my story T_T hear is an extra long juicy chapter to fill your belly ^_^ please enjoy. Thanks too notalivezombie, ellabella and cgthebeast for your reviews it makes it all worth the effort when people give feedback ^_^

Too notalivezombie you had me quite stunned that you guessed so keenly at what they were doing, you must be a telepath O_O but you failed to mention that they were playing strip poker and that it was the full contact version of the game XD.

Ellabella I am glad that you are addicted it makes me all warm and fuzzy knowing I have someone who enjoys my writing to that extent. Last but not least cgthebeast too awnser your new question I had to leave it at a cliff hanger so you would come back and read some more XD… and because I ran out of time to write any more, sorry about that I really wanted to give you all a Easter gift from me but with my assignments looming I ran out of time and couldn't get this chapter out as soon as I had hoped to.

Also as a side note I would like to say for a bit of fluff that the Duke of Nuts has been promoted too the King of Nuts due to some reason that I may go into later. XP

Well that said, I do not own Adventure time or any of the character… boring XP

Please read and enjoy ^_^

* * *

><p>Marceline was shattered inside as she looked over her home. All of her things burnt to ashes. Losing a home was no big deal to her, she had many throughout Ooo but this was different, she had moved all of her personal items into this place, her diary, her pictures, every memento she had. Marceline had felt safe in this place. Finn had made her feel welcome and at home, she let her guard down and this is what happened, a thousand years of memories burnt to ashes in one night. Falling to her knees helpless tears escaped her eyes; her mind struggled to comprehend the magnitude of the blow dealt to her.<p>

A tentative touch on her shoulder nearly made her lash out with anger but realising that it was Finn she managed to control herself. This wasn't his fault, he hadn't burnt her home to the ground, right now he was all she had left and she was dammed if she was going to loose him. Slapping away his hands Marceline managed to choke out. "I need to be alone for a while." before flying out into the night. She knew that if she stayed any longer she would probably lash out at him.

The cool night air dried her tears as she flew with no real direction no idea what to do.

'_Who did this?' _Was chief amongst her thoughts as well as _'Why did they do this to me?' _In her years in Ooo Marceline had made enemies, no one can go through life without making a few but she could think of no one who hated her enough to do this. She hadn't done anything truly evil in so long that it would be a surprise if there was anyone still living to remember it, and really that was such a small thing, those villagers probably had it coming anyway.

Marceline's mind was humming with anger by this point, the original shock having worn off; she was ready to start tearing people apart. It would just so happen that a nice target would present itself at that moment; a mounted figure heading at a gallop in the direction of her cave appeared in the distance his stead puffing hard, foam forming at the corners of its mouth. The horse had obviously been ridden hard by the person on its back, probably in an attempt to join his friends in burning down her home. Marceline's anger ready to be released focused on the unfortunate rider.

Materialising out of the darkness in front of him the rider was thrown from the saddle as his mount panicked in the face of such a fierce predator. Advancing on the downed rider Marceline could tell that he was male from the deep protests issuing for somewhere in his jumbled mass, but was unable to tell what he was due to him still struggling too disentangle himself from his heavy cloak which had managed to get completely tangled in the fall. Patiently Marceline waited for him to disentangle himself.

'_Plenty of time too scare him shitless when he gets up.' _

When he finely stood and threw back his hood Marceline was startled to find herself staring into the panicked face of a Nut person. Seeing Marceline the Nut man bowed a look of relief crossing his face. "Your Majesty." He said coming up from his graceful bow and standing too attention. "I have been sent by the Nut King to bare you a warning tha…"

Rage filled Marceline as she snapped back to the present. Rushing forward with vampire speed she grabbed the poor messenger by his cloak front and hoisted him into the air. "What happened to my home?" Her eyes a furious red as she paralysed him with her rage.

Confusion and fear of equal measure upon his face the messenger could only stare at her as she tossed him around like a rag doll. Throwing him to the ground Marceline stood over him waiting for a response her eyes pulsing with barley contained violence. Staying where he was the messenger assessed his baneful captor and decided that it would probably be best to stay where he was.

Clearing his throat he continued his message. "I was sent to warn you that a hunt has been called by the royal counsel on you and your fledglings head for the murder of a man and attempted murder of a child." It came out in a rush and at first Marceline thought that she must have misheard. It was inconceivable. They had done nothing of the sort.

Seeing the confusion on her face the Nut man nodded. "My King did not believe that you would do such a thing and neither do any of us in the Nut Kingdom, the King has declared that the Nut Kingdom is a hunter free zone and that you are welcome within our walls." As he was talking he stood up and dusted himself off before bowing again. "I am greatly sorry for what has happened to you and I bare the hart felt apology of my King that he was unable to see through Princess Bubblegum's ruse until it was too late, he would also like too extend an open invitation for you and Finn to stay with him as long as you wish, the Nut Kingdom will always be your friend." The messenger may as well have saved his breath for when Marceline heard Bonnibel's name she heard no more of his speech.

'She called this on me? Why?' Confusion was quickly overwhelmed by the burning rage that had filled her earlier now with a target for outlet. She looked over the Nut man once more. "Bare a message to your king, tell him that he was right, Finn and I have committed no such act." Assuming a royal flare she did not wait for him to respond before ascending into the sky.

The messenger saluted. "May we expect you then your Majesty?" He said. Looking down at him she shook her head. "No I don't think so, I have to sort this mess out, and Bonnibel and I are going to have some words about burning people's houses down." The Nut man was not fooled by the calm face or the cool words for a moment as he met the still fiery red eyes.

As she flew into the clinging darkness the poor messenger was panicked, this is not what he had been told to expect and the King was not going to be happy, looking around for his horse he realised that it was long gone and he'd have to get a new one from the nearest town or walk back home, sighing he set out at a brisk jog.

'_The King is going to have me for dinner.' _

* * *

><p>Finn had no idea what too do, the sunrise had effectively shut him in the lonely cave unable to venture out lest the sun turn him too ash. He was now and had been all morning walking in a circular pattern around the cave going mad with worry.<p>

'_Why didn't she come back? What has happened too her?'_

These questions kept running through his head in a dizzy mess. Sitting down for a bit he tried to sort out all the variables. The house was burnt down, there was no clue as to who had done it, and now Marceline was missing. Maybe she was hurt, unable to get back too him. The thought just about had him clawing at the walls with frustration at his uselessness; he was starting to see the major drawback in not being able to go in the sunlight anymore, assuming you didn't have a umbrella which sadly after searching the wreckage he had not found.

It was getting late in the day now and he would soon be able to go out, but time just wouldn't seem too move as the minutes felt like hours. Trying to speed up time Finn decided to search the wreckage again, it may not be productive but if he had to wait for another second without anything to keep his mind occupied he would go insane.

Sifting through the rubble all he could find were pieces, a scrap of a curtain here a piece of the couch that had escaped the fire there, it was truly depressing to see all the things that held so many pleasant memories between him and Marcie burnt to ashes. Looking off into space Finn misplaced his foot on a loose plank sending him crashing down in a plume of grey ash.

Spluttering and coughing Finn pushed himself up and tried with out much success to dust himself off. Turning to glare back at the offending plank he was ready too tear the malicious little piece of wood apart. Walking back too it he reached down and lifted it out of its resting place. Holding the sinner up in the air Finn prepared to deal the death blow over his knee but stopped short as he looked down. In a hollow the plank had been protecting there was an Axe much like the one Marceline always carried around, reaching down he plucked the black bass out of the hollow and held it up to marvel at it, there were a few bits of ash on it but nothing permanent from the fire.

It was black from top to bottom and after plucking a few strings Finn could tell it was perfectly in tune, looking closely at it Finn could make out an inscription in silvery letters along the one axe blade.

'_This musical weapon was forged for the greatest hero in all of Ooo, but since Billy didn't want it I guess you can have it Finn. Happy Birthday, figured that since you look so cool recently you should learn to sound cool as well. From your most radical friend, and best looking woman in all of Ooo, Marceline.' _

Finn could feel traitor tears threatening to spill out but rubbed furiously at his eyes too forestall them. It was his birthday next month or more accurately the day he was found, Marceline must have had this made for him. Hugging the Bass Guitar slash axe Finn felt warm inside that she had got him such an amazing gift. Slinging it over his back the strap was comfortable and it hardly felt like the heavy weapon was on his back at all. Turning to the cave entrance he could see that the sun had finally set, at last he could go look for Marcie. Floating out of the ruined house Finn headed towards the cave entrance but stopped short as he noticed the red axe lying forgotten on the floor. Marceline was usually so protective of it that it was weird to see it in such a way. Flying low Finn scooped the axe up and slung it over his back next to his own, then swooped out of the cave mouth into the cold wind howling outside.

Gaining altitude fast Finn scanned the immediate vicinity for any likely places that Marceline may be but the surrounding area was mostly flat showing no obvious hiding places. Roaming across the grassland all Finn saw was a horse with full tack standing without a rider munching calmly on the grass, when Finn went in for a closer look the animal took one look at him and bolted in the other direction, giving up Finn went back to his search.. He only realised his heading when his tree fort home came into view, he had been subconsciously heading in the direction the whole time.

'_Jake can help me figure this all out.'_ Decided Finn flew towards the tree fort anxious to see his brother who hopefully would have some information or be able to help him.

'_Oh Glob what am I going to tell him.'_ Finn realised that Jake didn't know that he was now a vampire. Trying to figure out what he was going to say he did not see the broken door as he passed into the tree house the first sign of trouble that he noticed was the living room, a mess with furniture overturned and broken debris scattered about.

"Jake?" Finn was confused, had someone tried to rob the place? Searching the room for any clues his attention came to rest on a slumped figure in the corner.

"Jake!" Finn rushed to the figure but pulled up short, it was not his brother; the man was a marauder in full plate armour and was quite notably dead his armour crumpled at the chest where a large weight had impacted crushing the man inside. The blood was dried so this had not happened tonight.

'_Dam Jake, what's going on?' _

Searching the rest of the house turned up very little, the only room that had suffered any damage was the living room. Their room was empty their beds as usual left unmade, the kitchen had a plate with some left over crumbs and jam on it but no other indication of activity. Feeling hungry Finn floated over to the fridge to see if he could find something red to drink. Scanning the fridge's contents he let out a startled growl, one of those mangy bastards that did this had taken the slice of apple pie that he was saving, when he caught up with them there was going to be a reckoning. Picking out a few apples Finn drained them of red before heading back out into the living room. Spotting it under one of the couches Finn picked up Jake's now very broken viola.

"Dam it Jake, what happened here?" Finn really needed a hint as to what was going on.

"**Finn?" **Came a little mechanical voice from behind the upturned table in the corner. Moving the table aside Finn uncovered Beemo lying limp, screen cracked on the floor.

"Beemo what happened here?" Finn dusted off the little computer sitting it up straight. Looking up at him Beemo looked really shaken from whatever it was that had occurred.

"**Finn, bad men came, took Jake, big fight." **Saying this Beemo shut down his screen going blank, from damage or lack of power Finn could not tell.

Leaving Beemo on the floor Finn floated in place for awhile unsure what to make of the information. Mulling it over he came to a conclusion, he needed someone's help to figure this all out and the smartest person he knew was Princess Bubblegum. Sucking up his hurt pride Finn went up to his room and got the bag Marceline had gotten him for Christmas; it was black of course but he loved it especially because it had a big bat on the back with pointed fangs that reminded him of her. Stuffing it with supplies he may need Finn headed to the door and after grabbing a black umbrella from the rack headed out into the night; better to be safe than sorry, Finn was not going to get caught out in the sun without cover again. Setting a course for the Candy kingdom Finn prepared himself to see his ex crush after a whole year.

'_If PB doesn't know what's going on I don't know what ill do.' _

* * *

><p>Marceline was confused and angry, never a good combination in a vampire and especially not good when that vampire happened to be the very powerful Vampire Queen.<p>

Leaving the messenger behind she had set out for the Candy Kingdom immediately, she couldn't bring Finn along; he would probably try and stop her if she had to rip Bonnible's head off and boil it down to a gooey mess. While flying Marceline distracted herself, imagining all the creative ways that she could make Bonnibel pay if this was what it appeared to be.

First though she would find out if Bonnibel really had given the order to hunt her, she was after all one of her best female friends, they had been so for years, sure they had a fight a few years back but that was minor, they had sort of patched things up after the incident with the Door lord.

'_So why the hell did she call a hunt on me?'_

She would soon find out. The Candy Kingdom was full of life as Marceline headed for the castle she could see the town's people heading back and forth in a frenzy, unusually Marceline spotted a substantial number of mercenaries dotted hear and there throughout the town.

Deciding that a frontal assault would be a very unwise move Marceline headed around to Princess Bubblegum's tower, and yes there was light in the window of Bonnibel's lab.

Flying in Marceline didn't pause to open the window opting to simply crash straight through making sure the Princess had no time to escape. The well lit room was crowded with all kinds of instruments from plane beakers to devices so complex she had no idea what they were, and yes, there in the centre of the mess a look of startled fear on her face stood Princess Bubblegum.

"M…. Marceline?" Bonnibel began to stammer but Marceline was in no mood to let the princess regain her composure.

"You! Why did you order a hunt on me and Finn?" Marceline advanced on the cowering princess. "Why did you burn down my house?" She was going to kill the princess now if she did not have a very good excuse and Marceline wondered if she would kill her anyway.

Probably seeing her fate mirrored in the glowing eyes of the vampire bearing down on her Bubblegum made a hasty retreat behind the nearest table. "Wait Marceline, you don't understand I had no choice." The Princesses words confirmed her guilt. Marceline with vampire speed moved around the table and grabbed the dainty little bitch by the throat. "You have a very short time to explain yourself before I tear you apart." Her voice cold and threatening left no doubt that the vampire meant every word.

Speaking fast Bubblegum attempted to save her much endangered self from extinction. "I had no choice, some of the other royals found out that you turned Finn and called a royal counsel when we had just come to the decision that you had not broken your agreement a messenger came in saying that you and Finn had murdered a man and tried to kill a child before being driven off by the merchants. Most of the other royals were demanding by this point that we call a hunt, I had no choice, please believe me."

It sounded like a likely scenario a bunch of frightened royals panicking and jumping to the wrong conclusion, it had happened before with similar effects. Sighing Marceline put her head in her hands her anger at Bonnibel dissipating as she looked at the ridiculous circumstances that had led to this. Lifting her head Marceline gave it a shake to clear her thoughts. "The Merchants lied." She confirmed. "They were being attacked by a highwayman who had one of their children as a hostage, Finn rushed in and killed the man to save the kid. Unfortunately he used his fangs." Marceline mimed fangs. "When he tried to help the child up it panicked and so did the merchants, eventually Finn saw what he had done to the criminal and he fled into the woods, we were not I repeat not driven of by any pathetic merchants!" At the last Marceline's eyes turned a bright killing red showing what she thought of the idea. "And now my home is gone and with it a thousand years worth of memories. I should gut every last one of them for doing this to me."

While Marceline was talking the Princess had regained her composure and had a sympathetic look on her face. "I should have known not to trust goblins." Shaking her head she reached out and patted Marceline on the shoulder. "I'm sorry Marceline, for all the trouble and hart ache this must have put you through, I'll call an end to the hunt immediately."

Smiling at her friend Marceline felt a bit better. "Would it be ok if I tore of the heads of the goblins who caused all of this?" she was only half joking.

Shaking her head sadly Bonnibel sighed. "I'm afraid not, it would set a bad president and not to mention rune my image if I let you go on a goblin killing spree." They both laughed, Marceline knew how hard Bonnibel worked to cultivate her good girl appearance, but she knew from their time as friends how dark the Princess really was on the inside, it was probably why they got on so well together.

Getting serious again Bonnibel stared at the vampire. "So… um Finn is a vampire now?" Her voice was steady but Marceline could tell that it must have been quite a shock for the Princess.

Looking out the window Marceline thought back to the last couple of nights. "Things kinda got a bit crazy and I ended up turning him." Her voice was soft as she recalled biting into his neck with a mixture of remorse and excitement.

"Why?" Bonnibel was looking intently at Marceline as if she could uncover the truth of the matter if she just put enough effort into it.

Looking back at her friend Marceline sighed. "First it was a Joke, Jake asked me to turn them and I was just messing with them so I pretended to bite Finn. When he realised that it was a joke he freaked. The dog told me some things about how Finn had been acting weirdly and from that I realised that Finn was not in a stable state, so I took off after him but by the time I found him he had hurt himself, I think he tried to commit suicide." Bonnibel paled at the last bit. "He was still conscious and we talked a bit and I decided to turn him." The last of it said Marceline slumped down onto a table looking at Bonnibel and she digested the new knowledge.

"So you had no ulterior motives for turning him?" The Princess gave her a pointed look indicating she didn't buy it for a second.

Blushing Marceline looked away before answering. "Well after you… turned him down the last time, Finn was a mess. I couldn't leave him like that so I soothed him a bit and soon we were hanging out every day, I noticed he liked me and after some time and I started to like him back, and not just because he is totally hot in black." After giggling Marceline grew serious once more before she continued. "On the night I didn't want to turn him, I wanted to spare him my curse, but he begged me he said we could be together forever and I finally gave in to my own selfish desires and turned him. Looking down at the floor Marceline let a single tear fall. "I love him, and beyond all rational reasoning he loves me back, I needed this, I need to be loved… I've gone so long without that feeling."

When she looked up again her friend was smiling leaning back on the table across from her. "I'm so happy for you Marceline you found your true love." Then her smile evaporated replaced with a furious mask of hatred. "It's too bad you will never see him again." Marceline's confusion lasted only a second before a net dropped over her and her world disappeared into pain as the silver treads began to burn her, unable to free herself all she could do was stare into the baneful eyes of the princess standing over her, she was talking but the pain was blocking out the external world.

'_But you're supposed to be my friend.' _Were her last thoughts before darkness overtook her.

Bonnibels day had not started off very well. The oafs that she sent to apprehend Marceline and Finn had come up empty, the house had been deserted, she was satisfied though that they had not failed to burn it to the ground as she had instructed. That would show the rotting bitch.

Capturing the Dog had to be done, she needed to cut Marceline off from any potential allies, and apparently the idiots had nearly botched that one up as well. They had charged in without a care in the world against her explicit instructions that they were to use stealth. Several of the marauder mercenaries had been badly injured and one killed before they had managed to use the tranquilizer dart she had specially made. For all the trouble he had caused her Jake was now sleeping soundly, chained up in the dungeons under a continuous supply of tranquilizers; it would be really bad if he was to wake up.

She had been up in her lab when the greatest boon of the day had fallen neatly into her lap. Marceline had come through her window practically begging to gift wrap herself for the dungeon, Of course facing a angry vampire in no mean feat and she had been genuinely afraid that the enraged blood sucker was going to put and end to her life.

Getting Marceline talking had given her enough time to pull the cord under the table to summon Peppermint butler; she had been sure he would know what to do. It had been simply delicious how easy it was into trick Marceline into trusting her again but all the rambling about love and needing Finn had made her sick too her stomach, who did the misbegotten zombie whore think she was fooling. Finn belonged too her hart and soul and Marceline had come and stolen that all away for her own little games, well Bonnibel didn't take kindly to theft as the filthy little vampire was about too find out.

Not disappointing his master Peppermint butler had seen what was happening and snuck into the rafters then dropped a silver net over the vampire. Looking down at the weakly struggling Marceline, Bonnibel let a satisfied smirk cross her face. "You thought that you could steal from me did you? Well I have some news for you, you will never see him again and he will never even realise that I have you, I'm going to make you suffer for the rest of your existence… however long I choose to prolong it." That said she glanced down once more at the now unconscious vermin before smiling up at the rafters. "Well done my servant."

She did not wait for a reply before heading out of her lab towards her chambers; this had been a very good day she mused to herself, with any luck now that the main problem was out of the way she could wrap Finn back around her finger in no time. She would call off the hunt in the morning and no one need be the wiser that Marceline was in her dungeons, now she just needed a way to lure Finn to the Candy Kingdom.

'_Yes today had been a very good day indeed.'_

* * *

><p>Finn was in a positive frame of mind as he headed towards the Candy Kingdom. He was sure that PB would help him, they had been buds after all and even her rejection of him a year ago no longer hurt all that much, after all he had Marceline now and he was deliriously happy to be with her. Finn was certain that PB could help him find Marcie, she was the smartest person in all of Ooo as far as he knew and she would likely have some plan made up in a minute for search parties and such.<p>

Flying over the land of Ooo Finn could see much less activity this night then there had been the previous evening. The land seemed to slumber beneath him, the urgency now gone.

His destination now in sight Finn started to descend to the ground below letting the cool breeze blow over his face clearing his head for the no doubt awkward meeting soon to come. Landing in front of the castle gates Finn gave the two Banana guards collective hart attacks before they regained there balance and challenged him.

"Who are you and what business do you have in the castle?" They levelled their pikes at him ready for a confrontation.

Finn was pretty sure that he could have snapped the pikes and the Guards wielding them, but ignoring the instinct he decided on diplomacy. "I am Finn the… I am Finn and I've come to request the aid of Princess Bubblegum on a very grave matter." Finn tried to put his most formal foot forward, it would do him no good if he got banned from entering.

Peering at him recognition slowly dawned on the one Guards face. "You dyed your hair." He stated matter-of-factly before razing his pike. "You can enter." He stated waving him to pass, Finn had to chuckle.

'_Of all the things he notices the one he points out is the hair.'_

Entering the great hall of the Candy castle Finn was surprised and pleased to see PB sitting at the table and untouched portion of red jelly in front of her. Walking into the room and letting the door close behind him Finn felt his breath catch, she was just as beautiful as he remembered her, long pink hair framing her perfect princess face with slim curves that went on forever, Finn felt himself begin to blush.

"Guten Abend Finn. "PB said rising from her seat. ‚ "It has been too long since we last saw eachother, I've missed you greatly." Finn felt a pleasurable buzz go through his body at her words. She had missed him? Did that mean she cared for him? Shaking his head to get his mind back where it was meant to be Finn whatched as Princess Bubblegum seemed to flow out of her chair with grace too cach your breath and started to make her way towards him. Stopping a few metters away she slowly looked him up and down evaluating the changes from when they had lasst met.

Looking him in the eye she smiled. "You dyed your hair." She stated.

At this second confirmation of his hair changing colour Finn burst out laughing, sides heaving with mirth. "That's not quite all I changed princess." He showed her his fangs for emphasis.

A grim look crossed her face. "Yes well I thought id start with the less stupid things before I start berating you on your foolishness." Finn's smile vanished as the cruel words hit him hard knocking the wind out of him.

"I…" she cut him off. "I can't believe you went and did something so irresponsible, did you not think of the consequences of your actions?" Before he could answer she held up her hand forestalling him. "Of course you didn't you never do, and now look at the mess you've caused, frightened villagers burning down Marceline's home because you scared them, and now your all alone since Marceline went back to her father in the Nightsphere, leaving you without a…" Her berating was cut off this time as Finn Jumped in on the new information.

"Marceline did what?" He just about screeched shock and hurt overcoming him.

Looking at him she sadly she shook her head a look of supreme sympathy on her face. "I'm sorry Finn, yesterday evening she came crying about how her home was burnt to ashes with all her memories; she was distraught so she went back to her father for comfort. She said that she never wanted too see you again for what you've done too her." Felled like a tree Finn landed hard on his rear, the words had killed what hope he had left his whole being num with despair.

"Finn!" Bubblegum knelt down beside him tears glittering on her face. "I'm sorry Finn I didn't want to hurt you like this, I didn't know any other way to tell you." Lifting his back off the floor she hugged him hard. "Finn why didn't you come back to me?" shocked out of his stupor by her words he looked up at her tear stained face sure that he was misinterpreting. "You idiot, I was having a bad day when you asked me out, you didn't have to disappear for a year and do all of this to yourself." The tears were steadily streaming down her face now; Finn completely stunned could only gape up at her. "If you had only come back a few days later I would have said yes you moron." Placing her face on his chest she sobbed big body wrenching sobs.

Not sure that he had herd right Finn stroked her head till her sobs eased. "You mean you like me?" His voice faltered with disbelief.

"Of course I like you Finn, I was just having a bad day when you asked me." Looking at her all he could see was adoration in her eyes. Sighing she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him, it was a kiss filled with need and heartache and Finn couldn't help but wrap his arms around her in turn holding the frail princess too his body. Breaking off Bubblegum put her shoulder on his. "Stay with me my prince." She whispered softly into his ear.

Finn's mind was now in a whirl of confusion, yes the girl of his dreams had just declared that she liked him, she had kissed him, and Marceline had said she never wants to see him again. He had to make a choice of weather he should stay with PB who he always wanted or to go in a futile search for the girl who hated him now. After careful thought he wrapped Princess Bubblegum the love of his life in a powerful hug.

'_I'm sorry… Marceline.' _

* * *

><p>And so Finn and PB lived happily ever after the end… XD kidding there is no way I could end this story here, I want to find out what happens next lol O_O Finn you chose the evil Bubblegum oh my how can you live with yourself. XD the suspense is killing me! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and are looking forward to the next chapter coming soon ^_^ please read and review ^_^ I want to know what you think of my FanFic so far.<p> 


	6. Hell hath no fury like this

Ok so here is chapter 6, thank you too notalivezombi and Mercedes for your reviews. I'm glad you enjoyed it notalive. Mercedes your response was actually just what I was hoping you would say –snigger- I am evil and I admit it ^_^

Hope you enjoy the new chapter.

I don't own Adventure time or the characters.

* * *

><p>'<em>I'm sorry…Marceline.' <em>

The choice was obvious, Bubblegum was smart, beautiful and kind, the whole royal package, not to mention that he had had a crush on her since he was thirteen. Marceline was a cranky smart mouth who always bullied him and had just declared she never wanted to see him again. How could he make any other choice?

Pulling up PB with him Finn stood up and holding her in his arms stared longingly into her eyes, all the years he had pined after this beauty and now she was his.

Stepping back Finn shook his head, this truly had been the hardest decision he had ever made but once he came to it he realised that there never was any other choice to begin with. Eyes filled with joy and triumph Princess Bubblegum looked her man up and down appreciating the changes.

"Bubblegum." He called her attention back to his face, scrunched up in internal debate. "You are the smartest, kindest and one of the most beautiful girls I have ever met." At this point she was beaming at the compliments that described her so perfectly. "For all those years I pined after you, I've always liked you, you were the love of my life… but I'm not alive anymore, I'm an undead vampire and Marceline is the love of my unlife." The smug look dropped from her face in an instant replaced with bewildered incomprehension. Shaking his head in sorrow Finn really did not want to break the delicate hart oh his once crush but he had no choice, Marceline was the one he loved and nothing could change that.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to hurt you like this, but even if she hates me and never wants to see me again I still have too see her, she needs me now more than ever even if she wont admit it." Hoping for understanding Finn was shocked to see the anger and hatred reflected in her eyes.

"She said she hates you!" She screamed, gone was the frail princess, she now had the aura of someone twice her size, heavily armed and really pissed off. "She never wants too see you again, you mean nothing too her!" The words hurt to be sure but Finn had made up his mind.

"I don't care, even if she hates me for the rest of eternity I still have to be with her, I still have to try and comfort her, all that has happened is my fault and there is no way I'm going to abandon her now." This was not going how he thought it would, PB was supposed to be kind and understanding, she should agree and sympathise that he was doing the right thing. Looking at the burning anger in her face filled with hatred he did not know who he was looking at anymore.

Regaining some control Bubblegum looked at him with pleading eyes. "Please Finn don't do this, stay with me, we can be happy together." Her voice shook and the tears now flowing down her soft cheeks made Finn want to do anything to cheer her up… anything except what she wanted most.

"My happiness is with her, I'm sorry Princess but it's the only choice I have, I can't leave her in the Nightosphere alone with her sick freak of a Dad." Finn could tell his words of reason fell on deaf ears as he took in her cold countenance, the anger and the tears were gone as if they had never existed, emotion no longer featured on her once beautiful face.

She took a few steps back from him, placing herself out of his reach. Her tone was cold as she asked him one last time. "So you choose her over me?" Her eyes were as cold as ice sending and involuntary shiver down his spine.

'_When did she become so unreasonable?'_

"Princess please…" she cut him off with an upheld hand not wishing to hear the rest. Her body shook with internal debate before she clicked her fingers. Hearing a noise from above Finn looked up only to get a face full of silver net. The pain hit him instantly as the net covered him burning every exposed part of his body, Finn screamed, it felt like someone was putting branding irons simultaneously on every part of his body. Trying to protect himself he sank to the floor and crawled into a ball. Whimpering Finn looked up through his shielding arms as he heard the echoes of footsteps approaching him.

Looking down with eyes filled with menacing anger the princess just stared at him in his tortured state as she would a piece of meat. "You could have been happy with me; you would have been my favourite toy. All the years I manipulated you, and still you choose her!" The last part a shout her cold façade was slowly deteriorating. She smiled then, not a warm smile but rather a cold and evil smile that Finn had never seen her use before. "Well I'm going to let you live, but for betraying me you can suffer for the rest of eternity with the knowledge that I have your precious love and I'm going to torture her every day for ruining my plans."

Finn was shocked and let out a croak of protest but there was nothing he could do. Slowly she drew a circle around him with chalk and then added two dots above his head and a curved line at his feet. Holding out her hand expectantly, her horrible little red and white butler threw down a rope and climbed down from the rafters where he had been hiding in order to drop the net on an unsuspecting Finn. Pulling a glass bottle from within his coat he uncapped it and handed the white liquid to his mistress. She held it up to the light and smiled sadly before tossing the liquid into the circle with him. Razing her hands Finn finally realised what she was doing.

"NO!" He screamed but it was too late.

"_Maloso Vobiscum Et Cum Spiritum." _No sooner had the words left her mouth then a glowing spread throughout the circle filling the room with the screams and cries of the dammed, but this was no portal for them to get out it was for Finn and Finn alone, as he sunk down into the gateway he saw a momentary flash of regret cross the princesses face before her cold eyes locked of his and smiled. "See you in the Nightosphere you sick freak." She quoted what he had said to Marceline's father years ago.

'_Why are you doing this?'_ Was his last thought before Finn fell into a world of darkness.

* * *

><p>Looking at the spot that Finn had been in until a moment ago Princess Bubblegum now only saw the silver net left limp in the centre of the circle she had drawn. She was unprepared for the mix of powerful emotions that engulfed her as she thought of what she had done. Her legs lost strength and collapsed under her, leaving her on the cold hard floor.<p>

'_It had to be done. He would have destroyed everything. So why does it hurt so much.'_

She had planned for his possible arrival and that had paid off, everything had been in place; the guards, her story the plan had been perfect, it had only been at her butlers insistence that she had let him go up into the rafters with the net, it seemed so pointless too her at the time, Finn would fall in love with her again and forget all about Marceline.

The banishment had also been the butler's idea, claming that if Finn did not accept her she had no choice but to banish him or he could destroy the Kingdom. Again the only reason she had agreed was to stop the little round man's whining, Finn would belong to her again she had already calculated it, at hearing her words of Marceline's hatred of him and her own love for him he would drop his rebound girl and come back to his true love.

So how had it gone so wrong?

He was hers, she had seen the love in his eyes for her, felt his need in the kiss, so why did he choose the bitch? Throwing the bottle to smash against the wall she put her head in her hands, the tears came and would not stop till she felt drained, her shrieks of anguish echoing back at her in the vaulted room.

Pulling herself together, she turned to stare at Peppermint butler standing demurely behind her. "Guards!" She called. Immediately four Banana Guards entered the room and rushed to her side. Pointing at Peppermint butler she let her anger out. "Take this filth to the furnace room and throw him into the flames. I never want to see him again." The Guards looked confused but did not question her before grabbing the wide eyed man and dragging him away.

"Mistress!" He screamed as he furiously struggled with the Guards but they were to strong for him. "Mistress! What did I do wrong?" She refused too look at him as he was dragged out of the room, his screams could still be heard for minutes after before he was out of hearing.

"It's your fault that this happened." She muttered too herself. There were so many other options, she could have captured Finn and used a potion to wipe his memory, or simply used torture to break his will, but no, the stupid fool had insisted that she banish him, it was his fault that Finn was gone forever, his fault she would never have her toy again.

She had been too emotional to think of alternatives when Finn rejected her, it wasn't her fault, she was the one who had been hurt, she was the victim and he would suffer for making her banish Finn

.

'_It's not my fault!'_ She screamed in her head.

Getting to her feet Princess Bubblegum realised that there was one other person at fault for this, Marceline. The vampire had put her claws in too deep, she had been so close to her goal only too have it snatched away by that miserable blood sucker. Her path set Bubblegum set off to the dungeons. He may be gone but I will make her pay for every minute I'm without him.

Marching along the halls candy people and guards scattered before her, one look at her rage filled face enough of a warning for them to get the Glob out of her way. She was on a mission and anyone that got in her way was going to be sorry.

Entering the dungeons she made her way to the lowest levels where the torture chamber was located. Arriving at the heavy bound wooden door she banged hard for the torture master to open up. Swinging the door open he glared at her accusingly mouth open about to deliver an insult before he realised who it was. Stepping back into the chamber the large muscle bound candy man fell to a knee in submission. "Mistress it is an honour to see you." He stammered not raising his head instead looking demurely at the ground.

Paying him no heed Princess Bubblegum stepped past him into the large, grey, dimly lit room, on the walls were rows upon rows of gleaming instruments, a rack to the one side and even a torture weal. Searching for her quarry her eyes came to rest on the pathetic creature hanging by its arms on the far side of the chamber. Marceline was bruised and battered, shallow cut's covering her body where her cloths were torn, also still visible was the crisscross pattern burnt into her face and arms by the silver net. Her eyes were closed her breath shallow constrained by the position she was in. Bubblegum smiled; turning to the still grovelling man she was in no mood for company.

"You may go." She said pointing to the door. The man stood up and left the chamber without another word closing the door behind him. Turning to the instruments it did not take her long to settle on a good old fashioned whip.

* * *

><p>Walking down the hall the Candy man heard the first crack of the whip followed by a ear-splitting shriek, this did not bother him he had heard it a hundred times before, he was usually the one causing the screams, it was the insane laughter mixed in with the screams that sent a chill down his spine. Beginning to run he tried to block out the continued screams and laughter that came with it.<p>

'_I'm not coming back too this place, It's not worth it.'_

* * *

><p>In his throne room the Nut King listened to his messenger recount for the third time what had transpired when he gave his message too Marceline. "And then she took off in the direction of the Candy Kingdom my lord, there was nothing I could do to stop her." The exhausted man stammered out, he had not rested in days and he would soon collapse.<p>

"You did well to bring me this information so quickly, you may retire." The king dismissed him. Sighing with relief the man bowed his way out of the chamber off to a well deserved sleep. Closing the door behind him he left the King alone with his son once the marquis now Prince of Nuts.

"Father." The teen said turning too the King. "We must do something, you were right Marceline would never do anything like that." He was frantic.

Holding up his hand the King silenced his son. "Send word to all the Kingdoms of this new information, have them come here for a new council session, we must put a stop to this madness."

Saluting the Prince strode off to carry out his fathers orders, but as he was reaching the door his father called out one last thing.

"Have the men ready themselves." He said a troubled look on his face. Shaken the prince nodded before heading out the door.

Alone the King of Nuts slumped down in his throne the gravity of the matters at hand pressing down on his like a led weight. Putting his head in his hands he tried to control the trembling that threatened to engulf him. "Glob I hope that it doesn't come to that." He whispered.

'_If there is anyone out there please do not let it come to that.'_

* * *

><p>Ok that's chapter 6 for you sorry it was a bit shorter than usual but I didn't want to ruin the plot, plus this means you'll be waiting eagerly for the next chapter XD I felt really bad hurting Marcie like that but really I had no choice, Bubblegum forced me too do it. Hope you enjoyed and please review and tell me what you thought of it.<p> 


	7. Into the Nightosphere

YAY ch 7 is done! Thank you too spartanjaller, Mercedes, OHSHI, He23t, notalivezombie and isabella012 for your reviews ^_^ you made me stay up all night to finish this chapter for you.

Evil laugh directed at Mercedes, you never know I might just kill him off for fun you never know ^_^.

Notalive you seem too be just as bad as me ^_^ the day is never complete until someone is rolling around in pain, screaming in a pool of their own blood ^_^

isabella012 Thanks for the compliment, I was beaming when I read it, I really hope this chapter is as good. Unfortunately I don't have any fan art yet, but I do plan on making some in the future, I'm just trying to concentrate on the story for now. I actually am using Fan Fiction as practice for the book I'm writing so your review gives me some hope that I may be able to reach my dream of being a pro writer ^_^ thank you.

As a added bonus I will now give the vamp tip of the day: If you are living with humans don't drink the red out of the Ketchup or catsup. When someone at the dinner table pores out grey tomato sauce it leads to quite a bit of trouble, with lots of stares and awkward silences.

I do not own Adventure time or any of the Characters.

* * *

><p>The hammering on inside of his head finally driving him too wakefulness Finn found himself lying on the ground. The air was cool blowing over his face; there was a slight tinge in it of mould and decay but he didn't care. His life or rather unlife was over, he had been fooled. PB was supposed to be a sweet and caring person; the monster he had seen couldn't have been real. People don't just change like that.<p>

'_She has Marcie!' _Shehad said so herself. '_Oh Glob she said she was going to torture her!' _Feeling like screaming and crying with frustration Finn barely held back, only holding on because of the promise he had made to himself. He had decided that he would be strong and try to be the best vampire that he could be so as not to bring Marcie down. Not that it mattered anymore, Marceline was in Ooo being tortured by that evil, two faced creature and he was stuck in the Nightosphere, he would probably never see her again.

Lost in his brooding he lay there with no need to move, he didn't breathe or open his eyes, just stayed where he was spread eagled on his back, the lumpy ground all he could feel as he let the darkness consume his mind.

He did not know how long he had lain there, hours…Days? It didn't matter one way or another to him, but what did matter was the tugging that he felt on his shoulder strap. It was annoying, the constant tugging, what was it, oh yes the Axes were still on his back.

'_Wait… why would the Axes be tugging on the straps?' _

Realisation hitting him Finn with vampire speed jumped to his feet and spun to face the would-be thief, eyes blazing like hot coals he opened his mouth showing fangs and gave a menacing hiss.

He had expected some creepy creature or obvious villain, instead in front of him was a teenage girl, she must have been about sixteen with dirty brown hair hanging in tangles too her shoulders. Standing about five foot five, her cloths looked to have once been from a rock concert and were tattered and worn beyond recognition, the name of the band long since faded away. Probably the most disconcerting was her face, haggard and beaten her eyes sowed fear and a desperate need to survive that should never be seen on such a young face.

Watching her crouch there she looked like a dear caught in headlights unable to move a muscle her hand still outstretched too where he had been a moment before. The light blue grey tinge to her skin was what gave her away; she was a vampire as well.

Coming out of shock she quickly stood up ready for the violence she obviously expected, she looked him straight it the eye, she seemed frail, ready to break the next time someone hurt her. With a last fearful look in his direction she took off at a sprint into the ruins of an old building.

"Wait!" Finn needed someone to tell him how to get out of here, but it was too late as his voice echoed back hollowly from the empty courtyard, she had already disappeared from sight.

Sighing Finn took a look at his surroundings, there was not much to see, it was dark which was actually a good thing considering that now as a vampire he could see better in the dark then he could in the day. Around him it looked like much of the ruins in Ooo, remnants of the pre Mushroom war era. The buildings around him were cold and lifeless; windows long since shattered; most of the structures were either collapsed or part way there. No sound could be discerned in any direction, Finn's skin began to crawl.

'_It's like being in a creepy old mausoleum.'_

The sky held only one light source which appeared to be a weak imitation of the moon Finn was used to seeing in Ooo, It did not give much light and a human probably wouldn't have been able to see their hand in front of their face, lucky Finn wasn't human.

Letting out a deep breath Finn decided it would probably be a good idea to take stock of what he had, no telling how long he would be here. There was a ruined fountain in the centre of the square, the water long since dried up. Moving towards it Finn decided it would be a good spot to sit and gather his thoughts, for one it would give him ample warning if someone or something tried to attack him given its clear line of sight on each side. Settling down on the fountain rim facing where the girl had disappeared Finn took off the horde of items on his back and gently laid them on the floor in front of him.

He was quite impressed with himself, two heavy Axes a bulging back pack and an umbrella, he somehow doubted that he would be using the last item here but it didn't hurt to be prepared. He was relived to see that his and Marcie's Axes had made the trip unscathed; he doubted that he would have lived very long if he had managed to break Marcie's Axe. Dumping out the backpack Finn looked over what Items had survived his unplanned trip.

What he found were a dozen apples that were still in good enough condition to drink, a hooded winter travelling cloak; in black of course, some gold he had quickly grabbed from their treasure room and a dagger. Packing everything but the cloak away Finn put it on putting up the hood, it was getting colder to the point of being uncomfortable and though it couldn't kill him Finn still felt the cold to some degree.

Leaning back on the fountain to think he looked back over the events that led him to this. Thinking of Bubblegum's betrayal had him clenching his fists to control the rage he felt, Marceline was in pain because of her and there was nothing he could do from here to stop it. Sitting in this way he let time pass as he tried to figure out a way to get back too Ooo.

After some time Finn looked up at the sky again, the fake moon hadn't moved indicating that this was how it always was in the Nightosphere; seems the name is pretty apt after all. Feeling his throat start to burn Finn realised he hadn't had anything to drink since he left the Tree fort. Digging in his backpack Finn searched for his meagre supply of food; it wouldn't last very long in this place and he'd need to find some more soon, Finn located an apple, pulling out the red goodness Finn felt his teeth itch with anticipation. As he was about to bite into it his vampire hearing picked up a noise of rubble moving from the building straight in front of him.

Looking up he was startled to see the same girl as before standing in the doorway of a only semi destroyed building, she was staring at him intently, no, upon closer inspection she wasn't looking at him at all, instead her entire being was riveted on the apple in his hand, desperate hunger reflected in her eyes.

Sighing Finn figured that he would never be able to forgive himself if he were to eat in front of someone who was so obviously starving. "Heads up!" he called before winding back his arm and tossing the apple directly at her, with his vampire strength the apple cleared the fifty meters with ease. Incomprehension flashed across her face as she watched the apple hurtle towards her, luckily instinct took hold at the last and she caught it with a snap as the fruit connected with her hand.

She did not move, staring down at the apple bewilderment on her face, unable to comprehend what she held. Looking up at him Finn gave her a smile and a go ahead gesture, she didn't smile back, instead she turned and clutching the apple as if her life depended on it she disappeared back into the building.

Shaking his head sadly Finn reached back into his bag and grabbed himself an apple, it seemed that if he was expecting to make a friend he would be sadly disappointed, draining the apple Finn stood up, tossing the dried up core into the fountain he picked up the Axes and after securing them on his back put on his back pack now with the top of his umbrella sticking out.

Setting off in a random direction Finn decided he wasn't going to find his way out of this place alone, he needed to speak with someone who lived hear, and in order for that to happen he needed to find someone that didn't bolt from him every time he blinked funny.

The street looked to have once been a shopping district, with weathered signs above the few door frames that remained standing. Now it was deserted the eerie wind whistling through the gaping maws of the dead buildings. Pulling his cloak tighter Finn shuffled onward picking up the pace a bit, the lack of any life giving him the creeps.

Moving along the cobbled road he slowly made his way out of the shopping district, and it seemed out of the towns centre, the buildings became fewer and fewer, the gaps getting further and further apart, it seemed that at one point in time this had been a residential area, the space in front of each building a bare patch of ground that may once have held plants. Still there were no people in sight; unfortunately for him it seems that this was a ghost town.

There was a very definite edge to the town, a point beyond which no buildings or any other object could be seen, just an empty expanse broken only by the road that continued up to the top of a nearby hill then dropped off on the other side. Deciding that that was his best option Finn continued along the road, the town held no answers for him and perhaps he could find an inhabited one further along where he could get some.

Following the path to the top was uneventful, leaving his mind too wander as he monotonously plodded along. He wondered if Marceline was ok, what was Bubblegum doing to her? The possibilities tore relentlessly at his sanity as his imagination conjured images of horrendous tortures that could be happening too her right now. Pushing these thoughts aside was all he could do in the end, if he went mad then he would never find a way out of this place and then he would never save her.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he did not realise that he had reached the top till he stumbled in a hole in the road he hadn't seen. Looking up he was greeted by a wasteland as far as he could see, nothing but a lifeless plane, the only change in the landscape the occasional hill that were just as dead as the rest.

The only change he could make out was a faint glow on the horizon as if sunrise were approaching, that or there was a settlement over there that had lights; meaning people. Feeling his spirits pick up a little bit Finn started off towards his new goal.

"Stop!" Whirling on the spot Finn was getting tired of being snuck up on; standing a safe distance away was the girl he had seen before. Eyeing him mistrustfully she pointed to the distant light. "If you go there you will only find death." Her tone was final leaving no room for debate mixed with her rough husky voice it gave new meaning to the term ominous; Finn could tell she knew what she was talking about.

Looking back towards the distant glow, Finn felt his spirits, which had been on an upward spiral till a second ago, plummet, so much for that plan. Turning back, the girl was already heading away from him back too the town. "Wait!" this was his chance to get some answers. Turning back to face him she looked at him wearily, ready for a trap. Slowly so as not to threaten her Finn closed the gap between them till he was only a few meters away.

"Hi I'm Finn, nice to meet you." Putting on his best smile he extended his hand towards her. She just stood blinking at him as if he had taken leave of his senses. Letting his hand fall back to his side his smile faded, it did not seem like she was interested in pleasantries. "Ok I just want to know how to get out of here, can you tell me?" Again she stared at him as if he were a crazy person.

"There is no way out." Her voice held a terrible sorrow, hollowed by hopelessness she looked away from him, her eyes clouded. "There is no escape from this prison." Turning away she began to walk away from him again.

"Wait." Finn was getting tired of being walked away from. Turning back too him she looked just as annoyed. "Are there other people here?" To this she gave a curt nod. "Can you please show me where?" She did not respond immediately to this, he could almost hear the cogs of her mind turning, finally reaching a decision she nodded again and started walking away again expecting him to follow. Not needing a cue Finn followed after his new tour guide of the Nightosphere.

'_I just hope someone else knows of a way out of here.'_

* * *

><p>Everything hurt, hanging by her manacled wrists Marceline slowly came back too consciousness. Looking around she could see she was in a torture chamber, the question was why? Slowly but then with greater haste her memories of the previous days began to take shape. She had been captured by Bubblegum, how had she been so stupid to fall into the pink sluts trap. Growling she tested her manacles but stopped immediately as the pain in her wrists overwhelmed her. Gasping for breath Marceline tried to shrink herself into a bat, but after a few minutes gave up; she was too weak to use her powers.<p>

'_Finn!'_

She had forgotten about him in her anger and pain, where was he? She hoped he was ok, there would be hell to pay if anything had happened to her love, she had already lost too much, she was not going to lose him as well.

The sound of the lock being turned in the heavy oak door pulled Marceline out of her own world, turning she stared at it as the door slowly creaked open revealing the pink daemon that was her captor. Walking into the room Bubblegum motioned for the Guard behind her to follow before closing the door.

Looking over at her, the princess nodded approvingly. "I see that my guest is awake, good, that will make this all the more enjoyable." Her sickly pink face split from ear too ear in a grin she went off to the side of the room with the torture instruments.

"Why are you doing this?" Marceline was angry but at the same time confused, she had done nothing to deserve this, certainly not too Bubblegum anyway. They hadn't been friends in a long time but they had never been enemies either.

Looking back at her a sneer of contempt marred the usually calm face. "What did you do? What did you do!" Voice rising she seemed to be on the edge of a break down. "Don't you dare pretend to not know what you did you backstabbing whore!" Bubblegum stamped up too her, body shaking with rage. "You stole Finn from me, and now he is gone and it's your fault!"

Marceline's blood ran cold. Gone? Feeling her own rage building she shook back and forth trying to get at the little bitch. "What did you do too him?" she yelled, her wrists felt like they had been dipped in magma but she didn't care anymore as she struggled with her restraints.

Looking away the princess wilted visibly. "It's not my fault." She whispered before turning back her eyes filled with hatred again. "It's all your fault! He was mine and you took him! He would have been mine again but all he could see was you, I had too do it!"

Marceline was feeling sicker by the second. "What did you do to him?" Her words were cool and controlled but still they held the promise of a painful death.

Turning back too her instruments the princess seemed to have lost interest in the conversation. "I did what has to be done with all monsters that can't be controlled… I sent him to the Nightosphere." Turning back her eyes were dead as she held up a large hammer, weighing it in her hands.

Her words hit harder than any item in the room, Marceline could not breathe her lungs ceased with horror. No it can't be, she is lying, but looking into the dead eyes Marceline could see no deception. "You monster." Was all she could muster her system too shocked for whit.

At a motion from his mistress the Banana Guard that till now had stayed by the door, stepped up too Marceline and grabbed her ankles pinning her legs together so she could not move. Stepping forward Bubblegum's eyes had taken on an insane gleam. "This is going to be fun." Smiling evilly up at her the soft princess was gone replaced by a cold madwoman.

"Go too hell you bitch." Marceline using the last of her strength hocked a wad of spit in her smug little face.

Still smiling the Bubblegum wiped it off. "You first." She said pulling back and swinging the hammer with all her strength at Marceline's legs.

* * *

><p>In the kitchens of the Candy Castle the cooks were interrupted from their daily routine by a scream filled with such agony that it sent chills too their very souls. When a few seconds later it was followed by a second even worse scream many of the staff decided that it was time to go, they had hared rumours of the princess's loss of sanity recently, and who ever the poor soul was they weren't going to stick around till it was them it happened too.<p>

* * *

><p>The walk back through the town was not nearly as bad as the first time now that Finn had a companion, not that she was very talkative; in fact she hadn't said a word since leaving the hill top, but it didn't feel nearly as cold and empty with her there.<p>

She had briefly gone into one of the less dilapidated buildings and picked up some items which she tossed into an old sack before coming back out, she did not explain, just shrugged the sack into place on her back and set of again at a ground eating fast march.

They had travelled for hours since then and Finn was beginning to tire of the monotony of the trip. "So where are we headed?" he was curious to know where they were going, the land was flat and barren, there was no settlement in sight.

"A village, three days that way." She stated bluntly pointing in the general direction they were headed, before returning back to her internal world.

This was not quite what Finn had in mind. "What kind of people are there, are there more vampires, who is…" Stopping she whirled to face him giving him a filthy look.

"Ok listen up, the only reason I'm helping you is because I'd feel bad if I left a fresh meat noob like you, who was stupid enough to give away some red too a complete stranger, too get himself killed out there. I don't know how long you've been a vampire but…" now it was his turn too cut her off.

"Three days." It had only been three days since he had awoken as a vampire after all and he wanted to be honest.

"I'm sorry, what?" She was bewildered not seeming to understand what he had said.

"I've been a vampire for three days." Holding up three fingers for emphasise Finn felt a bit abashed, it made him sound like he was a kid.

Comprehension dawning on her she first looked shocked then her whole face lit up with mirth, howling with laughter the girl was completely unable to help her self as she tumbled too the ground in fits, tears streamed from her eyes as she tried to control herself. "So you're telling me that in three days you managed to get yourself into enough trouble to get yourself banished to the Nightosphere?" She managed to chock out with much effort. Finn felt that it was a bit unfair, it had after all been a bit more complicated than that, but as it was in essence true he could only nod. This was too much for her and it was some time before she was able to stand again.

Her attitude had made a complete one eighty, she now openly grinned at him. "Well it seems that your even more of a noob then I originally thought, I guess I'm going to have to show you the ropes then aren't I, if you can get in that much trouble out there in only three days then you would start a war by the end of the day if I don't keep an eye on you." Giggling at the last she held out her hand. "Em." She stated.

Confused Finn gripped hers in return and shook it. "I'm sorry." He tilted his head to the side.

"My name is Em you nitwit." Laughing she punched him on the shoulder. "That's for being all brooding and acting like a badass, you had me scared half too life." Puffing out his chest Finn felt a bit better that he was so intimidating. "Don't let it go to your head kido, now that I know you're a three day old fledgling all the badass attitude in the world won't be enough." Laughing she flicked his nose before turning back too the path.

Grinning Finn set off after her, things were starting to look up.

'_Now I just need to get out of here and save Marcie.' _For some reason it didn't seem as impossible as it had just a few minutes before.

* * *

><p>_ honestly I hate myself for doing that too Marcie T_T but again PB threatened me with the same if I didn't do it, please understand, Its not my fault. lol now I sound like PB XD oooh who is this Em that has come into the picture? Will Finn find his way out of the Nightosphere or is this the beginning of a new life for him. –Evil grin-<p>

Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and it whetted your appetite for more, please review and tell me what you think. Till next time, keep it real.


	8. When hope dies

Ok people here is chapter 8. Thanks too Mercedes, notalivezombie and isabella012 for your reviews.

Mercedes as I said before the reason that I tourtured Marcie is because PB made me do it, I really don't want to. T_T

Notalive I disagree with you on one point I don't want to drink from their skulls I'd rather drink their life blood from their neck slowly as they scream for mercy.

isabella012 I'm glad you want to do a story of your own, its great to see new writers coming to this sight, just one thing that confused me in your review was the * you human? * comment I'm sorry but it went over my head as to what you were asking about.

Anyway I don't own Adventure time or any of the characters… Except Em she is mine all mine! HA HA HA HA

* * *

><p>Striding down the rough surface that at one time could have been a road, Finn observed as his companion Em cast another furtive glance at their surroundings. After she had her laugh at Finn's age they had continued on their journey, he had watched as the carefree attitude that she had shown briefly, slowly evaporate replaced by this constant vigilance.<p>

When he had tried to question her on it she had harshly silenced him with a glare and a finger too her lips, and so for the past few hours they had spent their time walking in silence, Em constantly glancing all around them in search of something that he could not guess the nature of; after all the land was a desolate wasteland, there was nothing out here so what could she be looking for?

Finn stifled a yawn as he continued to trudge onward, he was starting to get tired after walking non stop for so many hours; he could not even tell how long it had been; due to the constant position of the fake moon hanging central over their heads. Turning at the sound of his yawn Em's face softened a bit before she nodded and gestured for him too follow, she headed off the path too what appeared to be rocks and rusty metal pieces clumped together in a haphazard fashion.

Upon closer inspection Finn came to the conclusion that it was just that. Someone had piled together a loose collection of medium to large rocks mixed in with junk of all descriptions, it looked no different from any of the other piles of scrap he had seen dotting the landscape.

Still keeping a sharp lookout Em gestured impatiently for him too follow her around too the far side of the pile. Reaching the far side Finn was greeted with the sight of more rocks and rubble, nothing significant on this side either. Finn was beginning to wonder if Em was a little crazy, but before he could voice the potentially dangerous opinion she moved to the rubble, and choosing one of the larger rocks seemingly at random; she pulled it out of the pile too reveal a circular tunnel leading down into the ground beneath the rubble.

Making a, you first motion with her hands Em stood and watched the surrounding area. Understanding dawning on him Finn moved over too the opening and getting onto his hands and knees crawled into the tunnel, it was not very large and he was forced to remain in his cramped position as he made his way along it. Finn heard as the rock was pulled back into place plunging the tunnel into complete darkness followed by the sound of someone following after him.

The tunnel which had been fairly level at first started to get steeper and steeper, as he continued along it Finn found himself heading almost straight down, griping the sides solidly and using a bit of levitation, Finn continued down into the darkness till suddenly the tunnel came to stop, levelling off at a ninety degree angle into a square room. Standing up and looking around Finn marvelled that even in the complete darkness his new eyes were able to see without trouble.

It was not a large room maybe four meters squared with a low roof just brushing the top of his head, the walls appeared to be man made consisting of rough hewn stone blocks. The room was without furnishings giving it a cold hollow feeling, the dust on the floor showed one set of footprints but they were old so no one had used this shelter in some time.

Hearing her coming Finn looked back as Em cleared the entrance of the tunnel, brushing off some of the dirt from her hands and knees. Some of her earlier apprehension had faded from her eyes and it looked as if a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Looking up at him she gave a smile. "Well kid looks like we are safe for the time being."

Moving over to the side of the room she sighed with relief as she slid down against the wall, looking pleased to rest after a long days travel.

Finn was growing tired of his ignorance of the situation. "Safe from what? What were you so afraid of out there?" His tone was angry as he looked at her accusingly. She did not appear fazed by this in the slightest as she brushed her fingers through her matted hair.

"I was being careful, and you would do well too do the same when you are exposed out in the open like that." Dumping her sack on the ground she patted the space next too her indicating he should sit, deciding it was a good idea Finn dumped his back pack on the ground before carefully placing the two axes against the wall. She quietly watched him do this, eyeing the axes appreciatively. Sliding down against the wall next to her he turned and looked at her expectantly.

Shaking her head with a resigned smile she relented to his questioning gaze. "Ok so first of all welcome too the Nightosphere home to the dammed and their relatives, I am your tour guide Em and I shall be informing you of all the wonderful things that you can expect during you stay with us." Finn noted with some irritation that she was enjoying her self at his expense.

Seeing his lack of appreciation of her attempt at humour she sighed sadly before continuing with a more serious tone. "Fine, I was just trying to lighten the mood a bit. So let's start you with the basics, The Nightosphere is a dangerous place, even for a vampire, there are creatures down here that a fledgling like you would be killed by in a matter of seconds and probably kill me soon after. That's why I was being so cautious, understand?"

Nodding he simply indicated for her to continue, he was pretty sure that he could take care of himself but he didn't want to argue just yet, it could wait till after he had the information. "Ok so number one on your run and hide list would be a wyvern, they are these nasty lizards with wings, as big as a hut, stupid and will eat anything that is unlucky to be caught by them. And number two on you list is everyone else in the Nightosphere, and that includes other vampires, it's a cut throat world down here and killings are common place." She seemed very sad at this last part.

"But you stopped me from going to that glowing place and are helping me now, if what you are saying is true then you would have just let me die right?" Finn was a bit confused by her contradictory manner.

Sadly smiling at him she nodded her head acknowledging his point. "Look when I first saw you I thought you were dead… deader, you looked like you had had quite a rough time, so I was going to grab your stuff and bolt but you woke up and caught me. Now usually there would have been a fight but instead you give me an apple, do you have any idea how much those are worth down here?" She looked pointedly at him but all he could do was shake his head. "Well anyway after that you go and run towards certain death and I'm left with a moral dilemma, obviously I'm not as cold blooded a monster as I thought I was considering I chose to save you. Anyway after that the only reason I agreed to show you too town is because with those axes over your back you looked like a badass elder so I was kinda sure that if I didn't do as you ask I'd be toast. I should have gotten a clue from all your stupid questions that there was no way you were an elder." She smiled probably recalling finding out his actual age.

Finn didn't want to interrupt but something had been bothering him for awhile. "You pointed out before how you weren't scared of me because I'm only three days old, aren't all vampires the same?" He had felt that he and Marcie were the same in power but if this was true then he was probably a lot weaker.

This caused her too laugh. "You really know nothing about vampires do you? Ok well first off we don't sparkle in the sunlight." At his confused look she sighed. "Never mind it was meant to be a joke. Anyway let's go over the basics for now, as a vampire gets older they generally get more powerful, you as a fledgling are the lowest on the rung and would get chewed up in a matter of seconds by one of the older of our kind, I am lets just say a lot older than you and so I'm way stronger but I'm one of the youngest of our kind here in the Nightosphere, so if we meet any other vampires try and be polite or we will very likely be killed." Looking at him pointedly she waited for him to nod that he understood the gravity of her words before continuing.

"Elders, as their name implies are some of the eldest of our kind and are super powerful, luckily they are also very rare, not many vamps make it to that age and that goes double for us living in the Nightosphere." He couldn't tell if she was happy that the Elders were so few or sad that vampire life expectancy was so low in the Nightosphere. "Anyway they can do amazing things like razing armies of the dead or transforming themselves into monstrous creatures, they are powerful so end of story if you meet one you act like they are royalty."

This talk of elder's powers sounded all too familiar too Finn who had seen both of those powers before. "Marcie must be an elder." He let slip out before he could think better of it. By the wide eyed look on Em's face she had heard him.

"You know an elder?" She was looking at him as if he had sprouted a third eye on his chin. "Why didn't you say so before?" She was now in accusatory mode.

"Because I didn't know before!" Finn was starting to get a bit defensive, why did he need to feel guilty for not telling her something he didn't know. "She only turned me a few days ago so I didn't know anything about this elder rubbish."

Em's eyes got if possible even wider as she stared at him gob smacked. "Y…you were turned by an elder?" Taking a moment to compose herself she took a deep breath. "Ok kid spill, I want all the details of how you ended up here." Folding her arms it was her turn to demand answers.

Finn felt he could trust Em by now so he only hesitated a bit before relaying his tale. He started with the background of how he had met Marcie and how they had hung out over the years, he didn't mention the part of her calling herself the vampire Queen, it didn't seem like they had one so it was probably just one of Marcie's quirks. He also didn't mention the fight with her father, that was personal too Marcie and he was not that insensitive. Em laughed at some of the stories such as his first encounter with Marcie's ghost friends, it seemed that vampire humour was universal.

When he got too the part of his turning she got all teary eyed and kept on letting on letting out big sighs, this started to annoy him, so he questioned her on it. "It's just so romantic." She gushed, tears welling in her eyes. "You don't know how lucky you are to have found true love; very few of us are turned under such magic circumstances." Dabbing at he eyes with her soiled shirt sleeve she motioned for him too continue.

Shaking his head Finn gave up, it is impossible to figure out girls, vampire or otherwise. Relating his killing of the bandit and the merchant's fear of him afterwards Em grew sad, placing her hand on his shoulder she gave a gentle squeeze to let him know she understood. He attempted to skim over his more intimate moments of his relationship with Marcie on the night of his awakening but from the amused look on Em's face she wasn't buying it for a second, this left the hero's face a deep crimson that he tried to cover with out much success. "Aww did the big bad vampire pop the little hero's cherry." She teased relentlessly making lurid gestures and noises that caused him to blush even deeper.

Standing up fast Finn glared down at her. "Fine if you don't want to hear the tale then I'll just leave." Making towards the entrance he was pulled up short by Em's hand griping his arm.

"Oh sit down princess, I was just messing with you, no need to have PMS." Finn wasn't sure what PMS was but he was sure that he was being insulted, but realising he was being a bit too oversensitive he sat down again to continue his story.

Getting too the part of finding their home burnt too the ground Em actually let out a growl. "That is unforgivable, too a vampire our memories are invaluable, to destroy all that they deserve death." Finn could see in her eyes and set of her jaw that she was dead serious, and he couldn't blame her, he felt the same way.

Coming to the last part of his tale he told her about going to Princess Bubblegum for help and of her betrayal ending up with him in the Nightosphere and Marcie in Bubblegum's dungeon. Em was furious, she had to get up and stomp around the room to relive some of the anger she felt. "Well this is just… I don't know what too say." Em was battling with herself for control. Taking a deep breath she calmed her self down enough to be coherent, some of the fire in her eyes cooling off. "One of the hardest things about this place is that we can never get out. That woman needs too be punished, but it seems justice will never be done." The same hopeless sadness that Finn had seen on her face at the top of the hill was back.

Getting up Finn moved over to her and before he could think better of it wrapped her in a hug. Em froze at the unfamiliar contact but soon she melted and hugged him back with a desperate need born of hundreds of years without warmth, putting her head on his chest she began too sob, letting out years of pent up frustration at her confinement. Holding her tightly he moved them too the wall and sat down, still holding the broken girl protectively in his arms. Em may seem tough on the outside but Finn could now see how frail she was beneath her tough girl act.

'_When I get out of here I swear I will not leave her behind.'_

* * *

><p>The Nut king was fuming, the information he had acquired was bad enough, but on top of that it had taken two days for all the royals to arrive at his council, the level of unconcern was unheard of. The excuses were many, the most common being that the had just gotten home when they got the message, he didn't buy any of it for a second, he knew that the reason that they were so slack was because it was just the Nut king sending for them, its not like it was Princess Bubblegum, no at her call they would run all the way if they had too.<p>

Princess Bubblegum had not come at all, and in light of the information he had just acquired he was not surprised. He had assembled the royal delegates in his throne room and informed them of Marceline's innocence and after some debate they had come to the same conclusion as he had, that the hunt must end.

It was while they were winding down the meeting that the most disturbing news had arrived. A chocolate man had arrived claiming too be Bubblegum's head torturer, he informed them of Marceline's capture and torture, this was met with gasps from the assembled royals. He then told them of what he had herd from a friend of his who was a guard at the palace, he had told him how the princess's real reason for calling the hunt on Marceline was because she had some sort of claim on Finn, the council rumbled angrily at this, many shaking their heads in disgust. Lastly the chocolate man relayed how Bubblegum had, after failing to convince Finn too pick her over Marceline, banished him to the Nightosphere, The council had dissolved into chaos at this point as each royal tried to make their opinion heard over the others, and it was a full ten minutes before the Nut King was able too restore order.

Finally having settled down the council turned to the Nut king too hear what he proposed. Taking a deep breath he prepared himself. "My fellow royals from the information we have received it is obvious that Princess Bubblegum has abused her power and used us in order to for fill her own petty revenge, it is unlikely that she will give up Marceline now that her name is cleared, I propose we march our armies upon the Candy kingdom and demand that she release Marceline and have Bubblegum step down as ruler due to her insanity."

He was expecting some opposition but he was not prepared for the silence that filled the room as the royals looked amongst each other frowning and shaking their heads. It seemed that if it were a choice between Marceline the vampire Queen and Princess Bubblegum they would rather have Bubblegum.

It seems that the Nut kingdom is on it's own in wanting Marceline free. Sadly the Nut king sank back into his chair defeated, not bothering to listen to the others plan to send messages to explain Marceline's innocence too Bubblegum, he knew already that it was a pointless effort, that she already knew that Marceline was innocent and didn't care.

'_I'm sorry Marceline it seems I have failed you again.' _

* * *

><p>Marceline surfaced from the pain filled world of darkness that had become her home. Her back was pressed against something hard, and her hands were bound above her head. Looking down Marceline gave an involuntary shudder as she saw her legs, they had been broken, and with her vampire fast healing they had mended but in the wrong positions, both of them were facing out at odd angles. Noticing the two cords bound to each of her ankles Marceline looked up into the sneering face of Bubblegum. "I'm glad you could join me, this is so much more fun when you have company." The Princess was practically giggling with giddy delight.<p>

Choosing not to answer her Marceline looked around, it was still the same room as before but she was looking at it from a different angle, it only took a little time for her to figure out where she was now, the rack. In her sleep she must have been moved. The princess was alone in the room this time, the guard that had accompanied her last time absent, Marceline wondered what had happened to him. The Princess gave a tug on the lever she was holding, Marceline let out a startled gasp as her legs flared with pain as the ropes tightened.

Grinning, the princess watched Marceline spasm in pain, licking her lips as if enjoying a delicious meal. "I hope you are enjoying our little playtime as much as I am." Marceline chose not to answer instead glaring down banefully at the evil pink thing. Shrugging her shoulders to show she cared not either way the Princess gave a sharp tug downwards on the lever furtherer tightening the ropes.

Her legs were beginning to strain, the pain threatening to engulf her, it was all she could do not to give the princess the satisfaction of hearing her scream.

The Princess only smiled more at her resistance before she threw all of her weight on the lever. Marceline heard two snaps and then the sound of someone screaming, it was awhile before she realised it was her own screaming she was hearing.

'_God please, someone save me… Finn!'_

* * *

><p>Well there you go hope you enjoyed chapter 8. Hope you will tell me what you think.<p> 


	9. Get some!

Ha ha Chapter 9, Thank you too notalivezombie, Mercedes, Writer of Epics and Isabella012 for your reviews ^_^

notalive, lol I agree will you 100% people screaming is happy time ^_^

Mercedes, -evil grin- What would be the fun in letting them go, think I may just have Finn spend the rest of eternity in the Nightosphere ha ha ha.

Writer of Epics, you demanded it so here you go I love it when my readers demand updates.

Isabella012, when creating an account you have to verify that you are human, there will be a picture with some wacky letters on it, you have too enter them into the space provided below that. Good luck. Oh and in relation too PB getting killed –evil grin- I don't know I may still have Finn fall in love with her, -giggle- or maybe I have a fate worse than death in store for her, you'll just have to wait and see.

I don't own Adventure time or the characters.

* * *

><p>Waking up Finn looked down at the sleeping vampire still in his arms; she had cried herself too sleep and he hadn't had the hart too move her. Gently he touched her shoulder giving her a light shake. "Time to wake up." He whispered. Yawning she stretched out her body still half asleep, and then stiffened as she felt herself pressed against something soft. Springing out of his lap, she turned mid leap to land facing him, red eyed, prepared for a fight. Slowly as her mind caught up on what was going on she lowered her arms, coming down from high alert.<p>

"Sorry about that, I'm not used to having companions." She looked at the ground abashed at her violent outburst. "Also sorry about… well sorry about last night, that wasn't like me." She turned away from him, a bit of red coming into her cheeks.

"No problem, sometimes you need to let it all out." Smiling he stood up and dusted himself off. "That's what friends are for, right?" Looking at him quizzically Em tilted her head to the side pondering his words.

"I guess your right, we are friends." A happy grin lit up her face. "Its been so long since I had anyone but companions and temporary allies that I forgot what its like too have a friend." Extending her hand towards him she had a childlike joy in her eye. "Lets shake, too the friendship of the two weakest vampires in the Nightosphere."

Laughing Finn griped her hand and gave it a good solid shake. "No, not the two weakest vampires, we are the two weakest vampires that are going to get out of this place." Grinning Finn turned to his back pack and pulled out two apples. "Let's drink too that, we will escape the Nightosphere no matter what stands in our way." Tossing her an apple he bit into his own and drained it of its red.

Refreshed Finn looked up at Em and was startled too see tears in her eyes. Standing there she had not yet drained her apple, instead she just stood there looking at it conflicting emotions running through her face. Shaking her head she lifted the apple too her mouth and drained it before looking up at him, there was a new fire burning in her eyes, the dying flame of her soul had been relit with a hope she had long abandoned. "I don't know how, but listening to you and your crazy talk makes me feel that it may just be possible for us too get out of this hell hole." Leaning forward she kissed him on the cheek. "Don't let me down, hero."

Blushing Finn was beginning to regret ever telling her that he was a hero on the outside. It seemed like she enjoyed too rub it in whenever possible like it was something to be embarrassed about.

Shrugging it off Finn grabbed his things and slung them over his back. "Well we can't stay here forever, may as well get a move on." There was a momentary hesitation in her eyes before Em nodded and grabbed her own things.

Insisting on going first Em climbed into the tunnel first clambering up the vertical incline like it was nothing. Reaching the top Finn waited inside while Em went out to check that the coast was clear. Popping her head back into the tunnel she gave him a thumbs up as an all clear signal. Exiting the tunnel the scenery was the same as the night before, nothing seemed to change on this waste land.

Heading out at a good pace they set off towards their destination with new strength from a good sleep. Em quickly went back into defensive mode looking around in all directions, but after some badgering was convinced to talk, so long as they kept it quiet.

"So Em… you were talking about how I was lucky to be turned like I was and… well I was sorta wondering how you were turned, if its ok too ask?" Finn was a bit nervous to bring up the topic, he didn't want to hurt her feelings, but curiosity got the better of him yet again.

Sighing Em looked off into the middle distance, looking back at recollections of an older and long gone time, probably best left forgotten. "It's ok Finn, I just don't talk about it that often… not at all in the last two hundred years now that I come too think about it." Staying silent Finn waited for her to continue. Looking down as she talked she had a sadness in her eyes that made Finn want to put his arm around her for comfort. "I was sixteen of course, just a month after my birthday. I got a fake ID from one of my friends. I had heard of this Goth club that was supposedly really awesome all my class mates had been talking about so of course I had too go." Looking at him Em's face was a mask of self scorn. "It was the biggest mistake of my life. I got into the club with only a razed eyebrow from the bouncer. Inside it was crazy with Heavy metal music blaring at a level to give you a headache and people going wild on the dance floor. It wasn't my usual scene but I was feeling adventurous so I stayed."

Stopping momentarily, she shook her head with regret. "After some time on the dance floor I was a bit dizzy from all the flashing lights and spinning so I headed too the bar, taking a seat I glanced around me and bam! sitting next too me is a Goth god, His pale skin didn't look all that odd in that club, all of the people in there were wearing makeup or something to make them paler, what attracted me was his perfectly chiselled features with long black hair, he was dressed all in black his cloths looked a hundred years out of date but still really sexy." Finn was a bit uncomfortable with the direction of the conversation; girl talk was not his strong point.

"Anyway he turned to me and smiled showing his fangs, at that point I was melting like butter; I'd read so many vampire romance novels that I was completely in love with anyone sporting fangs." Putting her palm on her forehead she looked ashamed. "I know it sounds stupid but there was big pro vampire hype and I wanted to be a vampire as bad as the rest of them. He could tell I was interested so he got up and gestured for me too follow, and like the idiot kid I was, I did."

Finn didn't know much about the time that she had lived in but he did sympathise with her wanting to be a vampire, he had wanted the same, even if it was for different reasons.

"Well when we go outside he told me all about how he was this ancient vampire who was very important and powerful, he told me how I was the greatest beauty he had seen in all his years. I was flattered; he had me neatly wrapped around his finger. We went to a hotel and… engaged in certain activities." The blush that crept up too her face gave Finn no small hint as too what said activities were.

"Afterwards he turned me. We stayed in the hotel for about a week then one night he disappeared. I was left with nothing. I couldn't go back home now that I was a vampire and I didn't even know any other vampires that could help me. Luckily in those days there was still a vampire government functioning, and after about a month on my own they found me, I later found out that the creep who turned me was about fifty years older than I was, and had been going around turning young girls in his own little sick game, I got some satisfaction when I heard that they had caught him and ended his little spree permanently." The satisfaction in her voice left no doubt of what she meant by permanent.

Her eye's dimmed, losing the fierce light they had when remembering her sires end. "It was only a few years after that when the last world war broke out, I didn't pay that much attention too human politics by that stage so I don't know how it started but soon we had a full blown nuclear war. Entire countries cessed too exist over night. By the end of it there were barley forty thousand humans left."

Taking a deep breath she paused looking up at the false moon overhead. "We had been hit pretty hard by the war as well, our government was gone; the main body of it was in New York, and when that got hit in the first wave of nukes we were left without any leadership. Without them things fell too chaos, vampires killing each other struggling to gain some perceived power. There were barley five hundred of us left by the end of it, and we thought that we could finally settle down. We didn't realise till it was too late that the Vatican had survived and were rallying the surviving humans too their banner, they pointed fingers at us as the cause of there dam war! Unfortunately we had been fighting the Vatican for many years before then and they knew how too seal us away in this forsaken place, we were outnumbered. A war broke out and some of us tried to rally together, but we were doomed from the start. They knew our weaknesses and after sixty years of fighting the last of us who resisted were banished here, I was the last. We assume that there are still a few of us on the outside but we have had no contact since. You are the first vampire to be sent too the Nightosphere in hundreds of years.

Finn didn't understand a lot of what she had said especially the names but he did understand that it hurt for her to recall the past memories of such a harsh time, when she lost everything that she held dear. Giving into his protective instinct he reached his arm around Em's shoulders and pulled her into a one armed hug. Smiling up at him, grateful for the comfort she rested her head on his shoulder; they carried on for a few more kilometres in this way. He didn't know any words to relieve her pain so he ended up just holding onto her.

Finn didn't realise anything had changed till he stepped on something that with a sharp retort cracked underfoot. Startled they both looked down at his foot, under it was a bone white with age splintered by the impact of his boot. Looking around Finn saw that surrounding them were a vast number of bones many of them human in nature with bite marks indicating a gruesome death. Em turned too him eye's wide with panic. "Oh god, we were supposed to go around this area." That said she grabbed his hand and started to sprint down the path as fast as vampuricaly possible. The fear and utter panic in her voice gave Finn reason enough not to argue as he charged after her. Hearing thunder in the distance Finn looked up but couldn't make out any clouds, ahead of him Em was doing the same but she seemed to be afraid of the thunder itself looking in every direction in terror. Slowing down she came too a stop before turning to him, her eyes were afraid but underling that was a steel that refused to be broken. "It's too late we have too fight." Her tone held no doubt as she slung her sack off her back and pulled out of it a set of deadly looking twin daggers.

Dropping his own backpack on the ground Finn drew both axes from his back holding each one handed, a surprisingly easy feat when you have vampire strength. Looking around expecting eminent attack Finn could make out nothing threatening in their vicinity which drew questions as too why Em was so panicked. "What are we supposed to be fighting? I don't see anything."

Grabbing his head roughly she pulled him around and lifted his face while pointing into the sky, Finn could just make out two black dots in the far distance but they seemed to be getting steadily bigger. "I should have known with your dam luck that this would happen. And a mating pare too boot!" Grinning to hide her fear she punched him on the arm. "I probably should have left you where I found you, would have saved myself an early grave." She had started too laugh it sounded as if she was bordering on hysterics. With noticeable effort she calmed herself down. "Ok tip one try and aim for the eyes its one of their only weak spots, two don't forget about the tail, that thing is deadly, and three…" Leaning forward she covered his lips with her own with a hungry desire. Pulling back she smiled sheepishly. "Three don't get yourself killed hero." Ears burning Finn was stunned by what had just happened, all he could do was open and close his mouth like a fish.

The thunder he had heard earlier came again, this time much louder. Spinning around Em turned too face their fast approaching foe daggers held in a death grip. "Get ready and try not too freeze up when you see them, wyverns are pretty shit in your pants scary but if you freeze you will be dead before you can blink."

'_So that is what we are fighting, no wonder Em is so panicked, it's the top item on her list of things not too fuck with in the Nightosphere.'_

Taking his place next too her he held his axes at the ready, and stood with Em as they watched the wyverns approach. Turning to grin down at her Finn was actually feeling exhilarated as the adrenaline pumped through him. "Try not too get yourself killed either. We can have a barbecue after with the left over pieces of these guys."

Looking at his grinning face it wasn't long before she too had an identical one on her own face. "Just try not to get in my way Hero." They both started too laugh, even if it was a bit forced Em looked more relaxed and ready to face the winged daemons.

Hitting the ground with thunderous force only a few yards away from them, Finn could see what Em had meant about them being shit your pants scary. Standing about twenty foot a piece they were huge, add to that their long necks and tails they were a formidable sight, but probably the worst was their maws filled with razor sharp teeth ready to shred the meat off of their bones. Slowly the Wyverns circled too each side of the vampires, eyeing them to see if they were a threat.

Not wanting to let the monsters toy with them Finn with a roar charged at the nearest wyvern, it seemed startled to be the one under attack but that was short lived as it lashed out at him with it's tail. Dodging to the left Finn barley got out the way before it impacted where he had been a second ago.

Lifting the Axes and taking a full swing at the tail he was too slow as the wyvern had already withdrawn it. While his concentration was on the tail he had not seen the wing heading towards him, knocking down with stunning force Finn was sent face down into the dirt. Pushing himself up off the ground he was just in time too see the huge lizard leap at him, extending its claws out to rend him. Rolling too the side Finn felt a sharp pain in his back as one of the claws clipped him.

Getting too his feet Finn quickly swung at the exposed side of the beast and scored a deep slash, screeching it turned and lunged at him with its massive jaws, Finn had expected this and waiting for the last moment jumped out the way while simultaneously bringing down his axe onto the exposed eye of the wyvern. Screaming with pain the half blinded creature lashed out with its tail again but Finn was too fast, seeing an opening he slipped past its attack and lunged forward and in one swift movement sliced open the other eye. Blind and in great pain the screaming creature struggled pitifully, lashing out in every direction in an attempt to save itself. It was almost easy for Finn to slip past it's guard and with a powerful overhead swing sever its head. The body twisted and shuddered for a moment before lying still on the ground. Finn took a moment too marvel at his work before more pressing matters brought him back to the fight.

Turning to see how Em was doing Finn froze, she was still fighting with her wyvern and it seems she was not on the winning side. Several deep gashes marked her sides and arms as well as a long cut running from her hair line to her chin running across her nose. Her opponent on the other hand was unscathed. Still Em stood her ground with a determent look on her bloodied face. Letting out a challenging roar Finn charged the beast, who after a startled look at its companion, who was now surprisingly dead, recoiled from him, this creature was not used to being on the wrong side of the food chain, the change leaving it confused and frightened. Beating its wings hard the beast took off at speed but not before it reached forward with its clawed foot and plucked Em from the ground. The beast steadily rose with the struggling vampire griped firmly in it claws, deciding that Finn was too much for it.

Watching it climb Finn was not going to let it get away that easily, especially not with his friend in its clutches. Taking off Finn sped after the retreating creature who completely unaware of the fast approaching danger had levelled off and was gliding sluggishly back home. The first warning it got was as Finn swung his axe into the base of its right wing severing the appendage completely.

With an ear-splitting roar the beast began to tumble in mid air as it suddenly found itself with one wing, unable to maintain flight. Em was thrown clear of the wyvern as it lost its grip on her, sending her screaming out into the empty air. Rushing in Finn grabbed her out of her free fall and settled into a hover, as he watched the wyvern spiral downwards until with a thunderous boom it collided head first with the ground and was still. Trembling, Em clung to Finn as if her life depended on it hiding her face in his chest. Descending slowly Finn held her gently cradling her in his arms even after they had reached the ground till the shudders that rocked her body had stopped.

Setting her down gently, he floated back a bit too give her some space. Slowly her head came up, her eyes were those of a scared animal as they darted back and forth, settling on the decapitated wyvern corps then too the other crumpled body a few meters away. Her face was a mask of incomprehension as she stared at the two creatures that were supposed to have killed her.

Grinning Finn floated towards her ready for the victory dance, what he wasn't expecting was his companion's reaction. Finally getting over the shock of what had happened Em turned to stare accusingly at the still floating Finn. "You lying bastard!" She was fuming her eyes sparking red as she advanced on him pointing a finger at his chest. "You asshole, did you enjoy your little game, was it funny to toy with the little girl while you deceived her into thinking you were some nobody fledgling." Coming level with him she forced him to retreat lest she bowl him over. Not giving him a chance too respond she continued her tirade. "I had it right the first time, you are an Elder, a sick freak who gets his kicks by toying with the younger vampires. Well did I give you a good laugh? Did I tickle your funny bone? Well good cause I'm out of here I hope you rot in the deepest pit of hell… oh no, I forgot we are already there!" hurt and betrayal were the dominant features on her face as she turned to leave.

Finn was sick of being accused of something he didn't do and especially so after he had just rescued her from certain death. "What the glob is your problem? All I did was kill those wyverns and save your ass, what did I do that suddenly makes me some sick freak of an Elder?

Turning on him her eyes were even more furious than before as she looked at him as if he were a coiled cobra. "You dare ask me that while you are using one of the most common Elder tricks, flight right in front of me, go find some other lower vamp to be your play thing, I'm done." Turning her back on him she started heading in the direction they had come from.

Finn was confused and angry now, he had had flight since he was turned he wasn't lying about his age, so why didn't she believe him. "I'm telling the truth, Marceline only turned me four days ago!" The silence after his outburst was defining as Em froze in place.

Turning to face him her face was stunned. "M M Marceline, as in Queen Marceline?" At Finn's nod her eyes got wider. "But you said a girl called Marcie turned you." She was shaking now the stress of so many shocks overloading her system.

Scratching his head Finn felt a little silly for not using Marcie's full name when telling Em about her last night. "Well Marcie is kind of my nick name for her." He wasn't prepared for the outburst that his words would cause.

"You don't fricking give a nick name too a royal!" She was beside herself throwing her hands in the air. "You think it would be worth mentioning that your sire was Marceline the vampire Queen but noooo you just thought you would skip around that important detail, well let me tell you something, you…" Realization suddenly hitting her, Em's eye's flared wide before she fell to her knees pressing her head to the ground. "Forgive me my lord, the brash and uncivilised tone I used before was only due to shock, had I known who you were I would never have been so informal."

Finn was gob smacked by the sudden change of attitude; he quickly glanced around to make sure that she was really talking to him. "Em please get up." Instantly she was on her feet her attitude which before was akin to someone dealing with their favourite kid sibling was now one of a demure servant. "Why the glob are you acting so strangely?" He was honestly baffled by this strange behaviour.

Some of the old Em surfaced briefly as a quick smile flickered across her face. "My lord you were turned by Marceline the vampire Queen last of the royal line, your powers are above those of regular vampires, even above those of an Elder. Also as the queens… lover you have the title of Queen's Consort and are therefore the second highest ranking vampire in existence, by all rights every vampire in the Nightosphere, in the absence of the queen, is at your direct command."

This was not quite what he had expected and he was sure he didn't want all the fawning, especially not from his only friend in this world.

'_Oh Glob this may be a problem.'_

* * *

><p>Well there you go chapter 9 done. First sorry too anyone living in New York for killing you off in the first nuke strike it was just the first city that came too mind. I hope this chapter is good, Only put Finn and Em in this one, thought I'd give poor Marcie a break from the constant torture. He he he I wonder if all the power is going to go to Finn's head. Hope you enjoyed, and if you did please review and tell me so, this one has a very fragile self esteem… ok not really but its still nice to know that people like my work.<p> 


	10. The City of Last Hope

HAZAA Chapter 10 is completed. 11 reviews for chapter 9 XD I'm so happy that you enjoyed it enough to review; this special extra length chapter is dedicated to the following wonderful people that gave me such stunning reviews

Gh0st, Mercedes, notalivezombie, D, ray-the-1st, Kera Alter, Writer of Epics, isabella012, Apple, and of course runefact. Thank you all so much.

Gh0st: XD You probably reviewed just after I submitted chapter 9, sorry I would have given you a mention if you were a few minutes earlier I always check that I have mentioned everyone before I submit.

Mercedes: I'm glad chapter 9 lived up to your approval, I hope this one is as good if not better .

notalivezombie: Glad you liked it dude, I'll see if I can't put some more blood and carnage in this chapter for you XD

D: I'm glad that the story has you as enthralled as it has me, I have an overall plan but I still get existed when it comes to actually writing it XD. In relation to spelling I'm actually a bit surprised that you did find mistakes as I always proof read my work, I'd like to point out that I use UK English as my standard so that may lead to some deviations in spelling if you are American, and in my "Speech bubbles" I tend to spell some words wrong on purpose to facilitate a more natural feel, I also completely ignore grammar in them as very few people actually speak in a grammatically correct fashion, if it is not any of these could you please point the offending words out, I really want my work to be perfect for you guys, I know how much it puts one off to read a badly written piece. All in all thank you for the review and the crit.

ray-the-1st: Thanks man it's awesome when my readers like the story so much, ("Thumbs up too you for reviewing")

Kera Alter: I'm glad you do, it gives me more reason to continue writing.

Writer of Epics: lol you know what it always seems that in my stories the main ends up as royalty XD Glad you loved it but you might have some trouble tracking me down in South Africa XD Tell you what when I'm a famous writer you can have a signed copy of my book XD

isabella012: He he no need to fret your scheduled dose of Adventure time is here XD If you are still having trouble setting up an account send me your email address and I will try create an account for you and then send the details to your email always happy to help a loyal reader. And no I haven't seen much of season 4 as my stupid country is still on season 1 grrr I have only seen the first episode and the two episodes that had Marcie in them out of season 4.

Apple: I'm glad that you think its good and I can only hope that the rest of my readers think its as good as you do.

runefact: Thank you very much for your review I only hope that you will enjoy the following chapters as much.

And now without further a due on with the story… oh for *&%# sakes forgot about the last part. =_= I do not own Adventure time or the Characters; except for the super cool OCs that I created so eat that Cartoonnetwork! XP

* * *

><p>If she was sometimes hard too deal with before, finding out about Finn's rank had made things a hundred times worse. She could see how uncomfortable it made him and now seemed to take a perverse enjoyment in pointing it out whenever possible.<p>

"Would my lord like me to carry his baggage?" Her formal words were marred by the mocking grin that accompanied them. Gritting his teeth Finn chose to ignore her. "What is the matter my lord, did I do something to displease you?" Again the mocking grin, Finn was going to have to do something soon or he would never hear the end of all the formal junk.

Getting an idea, it was now Finn's turn to grin evilly at Em. "I asked you to drop the rank thing before; since you won't listen I guess I will have to take drastic measures." She waved that away not believing him, still smiling he continued. "Yesterday you seemed quite… nervous when we were in the air." Her face took on a greenish cast at the memory, as he had expected it would. "The next time you call me lord, I will take you too one hundred feet and drop you, understand?"

Her face looked momentarily worried, and then the smile was back in full force, she knew that Finn would never do anything to hurt her. "Whatever my lor…" before she could finish the word Finn had her in his arms heading straight up. "Finn what are you doing?" She was panicking. "Stop it!" Her arms were in a death grip around him, desperately clinging too him as her last solid object.

Reaching the desired height Finn settled into a hover watching Em's reaction. She was breathing heavily her eyes firmly closed, her face scrunched up as if she could will herself out of the situation. It seems that his assumption that Em was afraid of heights had been accurate. "So do we have an understanding, or am I going to have to drop you." Finn's face split by a toothy grin looked positively demonic.

No longer as sure of herself Em still couldn't resist the urge to challenge him. "You wouldn't." Her glare should have turned him too stone but Finn knew he had the advantage and he was going to use it. Shrugging his shoulders Finn simply stopped flying, letting them both fall. No longer faking bravery, Em let out a blood curdling scream of bloody murder as they fast approached the ground. Stopping about twenty feet Finn slowly lowered them too the ground. Em was now a trembling mess tears freely streaming down her face as she sobbed, spasms running through her body.

Setting her on her feet she simply collapsed, her legs lacking even the strength to hold her. Hoping he hadn't over done it, Finn leaned down and patted her on the back. It was several minutes before she had calmed down enough too pull herself back too her feet.

"Well I hope that's sorted out are little problem." Finn couldn't help but smile, the experience had been quite fun for him.

Looking at him her eyes threatened death by very torturous means, instead she settled for lifting her hand in a fist, her middle finger sticking straight up. "Fuck you." Her voice was rough almost a growl but Finn smiled all the more. It seemed he had the old Em back. Sitting down and dumping his bag on the ground Finn pulled out two apples from his dwindling supplies and tossed her one, it was about time they took a break anyway. She did not hesitate to drain her apple this time, needing something to take her mind off the adventure she had just had. Glowering at his smiling face Em sat down a few meters away keeping a close eye on him lest he try another prank. "Don't ever do that again."

Smiling innocently Finn shrugged his shoulders. "Are you going to go back too the old Em before this junk started?" It turned into a staring match between her angry scowl and his cheerful grin; finally surrendering she slumped her shoulders and nodded. That settled Finn took his axe off of his back and strummed a few notes. Marceline had recently insisted that he learn how too play and had spent months teaching him till she was satisfied with his skill. Looking down at the sleek black instrument he now knew why.

After a few moments thumbing the strings aimlessly his fingers picked up a tune almost on their own a song coming too his lips.

...

...

What did we do to deserve this?

What did we do to earn this fate?

How is this even possible?

Haven't I done enough too earn my place?

I was the hero!

I was the champion!

The people all loved me!

I was their saviour!

Help me too understand, just what has changed inside of me?

I feel the same, I want to help.

The cry of the innocent is enough.

I sprang into action, I saved that child.

Shouldn't my actions show who I am.

NO! They shun me now.

They call me a monster, is that who I am?

Nothing changed inside so why can't they see?

I am the hero!

I am the champion!

The people all hate me!

They call me their doom!

Love is blind, so how can she see me?

Unlike the rest, my love still knows me.

I am her hero.

I am her champion.

She still loves me.

I will save her.

Please my love, just wait for me.

I'll come back soon, and set you free.

The pink one will die and all shall rejoice.

The Hero and his Queen will be free.

...

...

Finn could feel his eyes watering but right now he didn't care, the tears slowly trickled down his face before dropping lightly onto the axe as he cradled it in his arms. Finn knew that he needed to stay focused on his mission, but thinking about Marceline filled him with so many conflicting emotions that he felt his head would explode.

Reaching into his bag Finn pulled out his dagger and unsheathed it. The blade was razor sharp, it would be perfect. Looking at his arm Finn could just imaging the sweet pain he would feel as it bit into him, how he could loose himself in it and forget for a brief time all the troubles of his un-life. It was so tempting, he felt a deep ache calling for it, but no, Marceline had made him promise too stop, he couldn't break his word too her, or could he? She wasn't here now, she would never know. Slowly the knife started moving towards his arm as if on its own accord.

"Finn?" Snapping out of his daze with a guilty start he had forgotten about Em. Sitting with a quizzical look on her face, Em stared at him long and hard. "What were you doing?" putting the dagger back in his bag Finn tried desperately to think of an excuse but came up empty, luckily Em decided too drop it. "Ah never mind, anyway that song you were singing, it was about Marceline wasn't it?" Finn nodded his head letting it sink too his chest, he was too emotionally distraught at the moment too talk. "You really love her don't you?" Again he nodded, not sure what too do. His eyes down cast Finn couldn't see the hurt in her eyes as she stared at him. "Well I guess we had better get a move on then, we can't sit here wallowing all day."

Em was on her feet now stretching a smile plastered on her face. "Only a day or so till we reach the settlement, wouldn't want too keep all the vultures waiting, now would we?" Climbing to his feet Finn had to give himself a quick shake to get rid of his lingering gloom.

"Yea let's get going." Forcing some cheer into his expression Finn slung his axe and backpack over his shoulder. "Hey Em, why don't we fly there?" She flinched visibly turning towards him in a crouch ready for a fight if he tried to lift her up again. Holding out his hands in surrender Finn quickly explained himself. "I don't mean like high flying, I can fly a foot off the ground if you want, it's just that it will be a lot quicker and less tiring." Finn watched for some time as she processed the information, deciding whether she could trust him or not.

Finally with a nod she agreed. "But if you go higher than ten feet I will kick you in the nuts, understood? Finn had too smile, he had no doubt that she really would kick him, hard.

Lifting his left hand he placed his right over his hart. "I swear I shall not go over a height you are comfortable with." She looked at him hard searching for any deception before nodding her head in surrender. Not waiting for her too change her mind Finn flew forward and scooped her up in his arms she let out a squeak but they were already flying off at top speed in the direction they had been heading. Finn made sure to stay low to the ground but Em still had her eyes glued shut, her nails digging into his arm as she gripped him tightly.

It was some time before she felt comfortable enough too open her eyes, and longer still before she could talk in full sentences. They had travelled quite some distance in the two hours since they set out, his flying speed effortlessly eating away at the distance. "We are nearly there." Em pointed at a cluster of rubble in the distance. "Land over there." Approaching the area that she had pointed out Finn was confused, he had expected a village but there was nothing around to indicate that the area was inhabited. Landing in the rubble it looked to have once been a long building with a shrine at one end. Propped up in front of the alter was a large cross, Finn didn't know what it was about it but for some reason he had an immediate distaste for the symbol so much so that he could feel a growl growing in his throat.

Seeing his reaction Em let out a grunt of amusement. "Yea I know, poor taste in décor, but it's really just a joke, that thing protects the entrance too our little lair from the less intelligent yet dangerous daemons in the area, they won't go near the thing." Snickering she patted his back. "Don't worry Hero the guys who worshiped this thing are long dead by now. Anyway I'm sure a great pure hero such as yourself could even touch that thing; that is if you really are the do-gooder you claim to be." Laughing Em led him around to the back of the shrine. Finn made sure too keep his eyes on the distasteful item; he didn't want it to attack him while his back was turned.

Surprisingly behind the shrine there was a stone door in the floor with a handle carved into it on one side, dirty and worn it showed that it had seen much use. Reaching down Em lifted it with no apparent effort, it slid smoothly too one side with a slight grating sound revealing a passage. Indicating for him to go first she seemed to hesitate before entering herself. Closing the hatch after her they were on a stare well leading down into depths unknown a curve in the passage cutting off the line of sight a few meters ahead.

Making their way down the stairs their footsteps reverberated back hollowly, looking around Finn couldn't make out any features to mark one stretch of tunnel from the next. Unlike the last tunnel he was in this one seemed to have been carved directly out of the rock, the fissure less sides smoothed by the passing of uncounted years. After what seemed like an eternity to Finn he could see a gradual lightening in the passageway getting steadily brighter as they progressed. There was no warning, they simply turned a corner and a huge cavern opened up before them. The ceiling lost from sight the cavern seemed to go on for miles, but it was not the scale of its enormity that Finn found the most interesting, right in the middle of the cave floor lay a sprawling settlement filled with the hustle and bustle of all towns.

Finn stood gaping for some time before he realised he was alone. Striding off down the path Em waved over her shoulder. "You coming hero?" Running to catch up Finn glanced backwards; they had come out halfway up the cave wall and were now descending along a steep road to the cave floor. It took them several minutes to reach the settlement; Finn wide eyed could only stare as they came upon the ancient settlement. The buildings unlike the ones on the surface were intact each one made up of stone blocks placed together with precision that lasted the many years they had stood. Unfortunately they had not escaped the effect of constant use for all those years, the buildings had a thick layer of dirt on them and as they progressed into the town Finn could see that the same was true of the inhabitants.

Travelling through the town Finn also noted that the vast majority of the population were humanoid, seeing him stare Em explained. "They are the humans that were banished here or rather the descendants of those humans, but honestly they have been here and mixed with the other races for so long that I doubt you could actually call them human anymore." Seeing a little girl run by with three eyes and horns coming out of the top of her head Finn understood what she meant. On street level the squalor was horrendous, many people seemed to have no home and were simply left to rot in their own filth.

They travelled in a vacuumed as the people on the street upon seeing them, hastily made room; they even received the occasional bow, seeing this Finn was a bit confused. "Why are they bowing?" He gave Em a suspicious look. "You didn't put out some signal about the whole royalty crud… did you?"

Looking him directly in the eye Em shook her head. "This is a vampire run area, all vampires are like royalty here, but trust me if they knew that you actually were a royal the whole city may turn out for a parade." An evil grin slowly spread across her face. "I could inform them if you wish?" Glaring daggers at her Finn made a cough that sounded suspiciously like the word "Flying" at this her pale skin got a shade lighter eyes widening a bit. "Ok maybe not then." Grinning Finn was pleased to have found such a useful weapon against her.

Passing quickly through the lower quarter they made their way into the market section. Finn had seen many a market before but none with such a diverse clientele or such diverse products. There were so many stores packed into the street that it looked like one continuous jumble where one stopped another began. Staring longingly at the stores he couldn't tell what half of the items being sold were for.

Heading into a shop; that from the herbs and items in jars displayed could only be an alchemy shop, Em beckoned for him to follow. Entering the dingy little canvas room Finn was instantly assailed by the strong sent of burning incense, glancing around the shop was filled from top to bottom with jars and herbs, every available surface cluttered too the point of imminent disaster. Em was at the front conversing with a _shrivelled_ old man with one small horn protruding from his chin. "I have some very good quality items." Em was rummaging in her sack.

The merchant had a defiant set to his face as he scowled at her. "And I told you I'm not buying, business has been slow, I don't care what items you have." Folding his arms the man looked at Finn. "And bringing a thug with you won't do you any good."

Finn was offended; did he really look like a thug? Em on the other hand was paying no attention to the merchant as she rummaged in her bag before with a triumphant yell pulled out two bloody packages. "I think you will be interested in these." Setting them on the table she unwrapped them revealing two sets of eyes, two hearts as well as several other organs; Em had insisted after they killed the two wyverns that she loot the corpses, they had spent half a day skinning the creatures and removing all the parts that she insisted were valuable.

The merchant's eyes widened as he looked back and forth between her and the organs, proving that Em had spoken true in her evaluation of their worth. Snapping back too business mode the merchant assumed an unimpressed facial expression. "I'll give you ten gold pieces for the lot." From the spluttered protests that Em was making Finn could tell that they were being ripped off. Holding up his hand the merchant stalled her, his face still in the same position. "I don't care if you are a vampire Em, these are obviously stolen goods and I'd be taking a huge risk in buying such hot items."

Em was fuming. "We stole nothing you old coot!" Pointing at Finn with a supreme gesture she glared at the merchant who holding his ground glared right back. "He killed both of the wyverns single handed." Looking at him the Merchant actually laughed and simply stared at Em as if to say 'You have to do better than that.' As suddenly as her anger came over her it vanished replaced by a wicked smile, the merchant took an involuntary step back fearing some foul play. "Finn be a dear and float for the little man." Shrugging Finn levitated himself over to sit in the air next too Em.

The Merchant had his little horn pocking into his chest as he gaped at Finn, looking back and forth between the two the merchant actually began to shake with fear. Throwing himself on the ground by Finn's floating feet the merchant was falling over himself in his haste. "Please my lord, I did not know that my humble shop had been grassed by such a magnificent elder as yourself, I meant you no offence by my ill thought words." Springing too his feet the Merchant was now all over them in his desire to please. "I would never dream of questioning an Elders honour, I will of course pay the full amount for such amazing items, will fifty gold do?" Looking over at Em, Finn could see that she was practically bursting at the seems with triumph so it must be a good price, nodding that the price was acceptable Finn waited while the merchant counted out the gold into a bag before handing it to him. "Pleasure doing business with you my lord." The Merchant called after them as they were leaving his shop. "Please come again."

All the grovelling had made Finn sick to his stomach but looking at Em she was practically dancing on cloud nine. Once they were out of earshot of the store she burst out laughing holding her sides lest they split in her mirth. "Did you see his face!" Em could barley contain her self too a soft shout. "Do you realise what you just did, you beautiful man. You just got stingy Jared to fork out ten gold over the going rate." She did a little skip and spin on the spot. "Can you imagine what he would have paid if he knew you were a royal?"

Shushing her Finn was a bit annoyed; he didn't want the whole town to hear that crud about him being royalty, it made the people here act strange. "If he was so stingy why didn't we go to some other place to sell the stuff?" Finn was honestly curious, it didn't make much sense to him to go to somebody that they knew would give a bad price.

Coming back too the real world Em looked at him strangely. "Sometimes I forget you're new to this place. The reason we went to Jared is because he is the only one in that field of business that could afford to pay for such items, even if the others aren't as skinflint they wouldn't have been able to pay a reasonable price." Continuing on their walk through the shops Em made for another one, this time it appeared to be an armour and weapons maker. Now this was more to Finn's liking. Inside this shop actually had solid stone walls, and on them stood rows upon rows of every piece of armour and weaponry that a young man could ever ask for, the smell of metal and leather made Finn feel like he was in paradise.

"Uncle!" Throwing herself into the arms of an elderly man Em was beside herself with joy as she smothered him in hugs and kisses.

The old man who at first registered shock soon broke out in a warm joy filled smile. "My little Em it's been so long since I saw you. I'd say you've grown but we both know that's not true." Laughing together he set her down on the ground and took a step back. "And who is this young man you've brought with you? Has my little angle found herself a boyfriend?"

"Uncle!" Em was blushing furiously and Finn wasn't far behind. "This is my friend Finn, and I would appreciate it if you would stop asking if every boy I bring in with me is my boyfriend." Not looking at Finn she was still a deep burgundy red. "Finn this is my uncle Alexander."

"Oh hush child you were always so highly strung." Smiling warmly at Finn Alexander took Finn's hand and gave it a good solid shake. "Pleasure to meet you my boy, I'm so glad that my little Em has made a friend in this miserable place, please call me Alex."

Nodding Finn couldn't help but smile in return. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well Alex, I must say that I'm deeply in your nieces debit for all the help she has provided me with." Beaming Alex stepped back and ruffled Em's hair affectionately. Standing a little shorter than Finn himself Alex had two tufts of white hair on either side of his head and was wearing a burn scared apron attesting to many years of use, but what startled Finn was the realisation the this man was also in fact a vampire; due to his apparent age he had missed it at first, but Finn could now see the tell tale signs such as the pale skin. "I thought vampires didn't age." Slapping his hand too his mouth the words were out before he could think better of it.

Apparently not offended in the slightest Alex only laughed. "We don't, the reason I look like a doddering old coot is because I was one when my little Em here turned me." Shocked Finn didn't know whether to stare at Em or Alex. "Ha I see your wondering why she would go to the trouble of turning and old man like me, well the answer is simple, I am Em's biological Uncle." Finn's eyes got if possible even wider.

Laughing Alex looked at Em as if to ask for permission, at her nod he continued. "You see after the war Em's family in the states was wiped out and even though she hadn't seen them in ages due to her becoming a vampire it was still a big shock for her." Sorrow mirrored in his eye's Alex reached over and folded his niece in a hug. "She needed her family and as her mother's older brother I was all she had left, the reason I didn't get killed was because I was living down in South Africa on a little farm in the Drakensberg, it was remote enough that I was hardly affected by the war, other than the loss of my family and friends. Imagine my surprise and joy when ten year after I had given up hope, my niece that I hadn't seen since she was four shows up on my doorstep, at first I couldn't even tell it was her, my niece should have been a middle aged woman by that point, yet here she was standing in front of me not a day over sixteen."

Jabbing in the side at the middle aged woman comment Em could only smile as he told their story. Rubbing his side theatrically Alex put on a wounded face. "Don't blame me, you would have been nearly forty, if that's not middle aged I don't know what is." Dodging backwards with surprising agility he was ready for the elbow that tried to crack his ribs. "Anyway to make a long story short she told me what had happened too her and realising that she needed me, I convinced her to turn me, and the rest is history."

Finn was so wrapped in the story that it took him a few moments to realise that it had come to an end. Looking at Em, he gave her a puzzled look. "Why didn't you mention your uncle before?"

Em had the courtesy to look slightly apologetic as she smiled sweetly at him. "Sorry, honestly with everything that happened, it completely slipped my mind."

Disgruntled Alex looked a tad hurt. "Slipped your mind, I would think that your dear old uncle Alex would be worth remembering after he watched your back for the good part of a millennia." Finn had seen an item high up on one of the shelves but peering up at it he couldn't get a good view.

"Uncle, we had a very eventful trip, anyway that doesn't matter, I have a present for you… that is if you're not to grumpy, I could always sell it."

Curiosity piqued Alex was just about jumping with excitement. "You know I love surprises, what is it then, come on." Smiling Em led him too the main desk and dumped her bag on it. Finn had had enough of trying to get a better look at the armour he had seen so he took his chance now that they had their backs turned to fly up to it. The piece was amazing; it was a full suit of plate mail but what amazed Finn the most was the detail that had been put into it, running up the sides and front in a never-ending flow was beautifully carved ivy plants with emeralds set into the leaves making it seem he was peering into a deep forest, but what had caught Finn's eye and drawn him too this piece lay in the centre of the chest plate. A black raven stared out of the metal at him it's two ruby eyes seeming alive with intelligence; Finn lost himself staring into them, afraid that if he looked away the bird would take flight and leave. So consumed was he that Finn completely forgot about his friend talking to her uncle below him.

Letting out a startled gasp Alex stared at the two skins being held up in front of him. "Are those…?" He left it hanging in the air but Em understood and gave an affirmative nod. "How on earth did you get these… my god they are fresh!" Alex was trembiling as he looked at her accusingly. "How could you be so foolish as too challenge two wyverns?"

Em's face took on a scowl. "We didn't challenge them, they attacked us and we defended ourselves. Or more accurately Finn protected us, he killed both of them; I'd have been wyvern food if not for him." Turning to point at where Finn had been until a second ago Em was startled to see him gone. Looking over at her uncle too see if he had seen where Finn had gone Alex had dazed look on his face as he gazed up towards the roof, following his gaze Em found Finn hovering in front of a suit of armour near the top of the wall.

"Finn!" With a guilty start Finn flew back from where he had been longingly staring into the raven's eyes, looking down he could see an annoyed Em and a stunned Alex staring up at him. "Would you get down here?" Em was tapping her foot in annoyance. Floating down demurely, Finn felt for some reason as if he had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Landing in front of them Finn tried to put on his most innocent smile.

"My lord, it is an honour that such a powerful elder as yourself would grace my humble business, and also I would like to thank you greatly for taking care of my troublesome niece." Alex had gone from kind uncle too respectful subservience in a split second.

Finn was feeling really embarrassed right now and really annoyed with all the respect and subservience that he felt he had done nothing to earn. "Please Alex stop, I'm not an Elder, in fact I've only been a vampire for a few days." This seemed to confuse Alex even more than before as he tried to fathom what Finn was talking about.

Slapping her hand too her face Em let out a frustrated sigh. "He's telling the truth uncle he's not an Elder." Stumped for an answer Alex could only look back and forth between the two in the hope one of them would help him out. "He is a royal." Finn tried to protest but was cut short by her steely glare. "If you don't want people to know then try acting a little less conspicuous in the future, and don't deny it when people call you an elder, it only confuses people."

This was a bit of a turn around from her previous attitude but looking at her uncles wide eyed stare Finn understood; its not nice seeing your family grovel. "Your highness." Alex actually went to one knee. "I am humbled by your presence; I never thought that in all of eternity I would ever have a royal enter my shop." Turning to his niece Alex glared accusingly. "How can you act so casual to a royal, it's unforgivable to…"

Seeing that a fight might start Finn stepped in. "Alex, the reason for that is Em is my friend, and I don't want people calling me lord, it's embarrassing. Also when she refused to call me by name I flew her high up and did some free falling. So please can we drop all the royal business, I would hate to have to take the same measures with you." Finn smiled kindly at Alex, it seemed he was having a tough time digesting this.

At her uncles questioning look Em nodded. "He insisted that we stay friends, and when I accidentally called him lord…" Finn interrupted with a laugh. Glaring at him she continued. "Ok so not entirely by accident, anyway Finn took cruel advantage of my fears and forced me to submit.

Patting her on the head Alex folded her in a big hug. "There there my dear it'll be alright, I won't let him do it again." Counter to his words Alex gave Finn a conspiratorial wink over her shoulder. Pulling back he faced Finn with mock sincerity. "Well Finn I don't think there will be any need to go to such drastic measures on this old man, I may have a heart attack." They all laughed at that, it was good to be friends; especially in the Nightosphere.

Em and her uncle were again consumed in their own talk as she explained the happenings of the last few days, embellishing some of the details but Finn didn't mind, he was to busy staring up at the armour again, after some time he couldn't take it any more. "Alex, how much is that piece of armour." Pointing at the set Finn knew that if he couldn't afford it he's go out and fight a hundred wyverns to get it.

Looking up at what he was talking about Alex gave a low whistle. "Boy the reason I keep that piece so high up on the shelves is to keep it out of sight, that is the finest piece I ever made and honestly I wouldn't know what to charge for it, to me it's priceless." Looking down at the two wyvern skins Alex smiled broadly. "How about since you were so kind as to bring me a present, I'll give you the armour as a present. Finn gasped wide eyed not believing his luck. "But there is one condition." Holding up a finger to the side of his nose Alex had a mischievous glint in his eyes. "You have to let me polish it up and find its matching helmet.

With a big grin on his face Finn was ecstatic. "Deal." Picking up the old man Finn gave him a big bear hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Putting Alex down he did a little dance on the spot, Finn was so thrilled that he failed to notice the new comer, or the way Em and Alex stiffened up at his arrival. The clearing of a throat was what snapped him back to reality.

Standing at about six foot seven the man was a giant, his whole body was covered is muscles and his whole bearing reeked of strength. The scars on his face and bare chest were even more evidence that this was a fighter, he was also a vampire. "So I see the rumours are true then, little Em is back and sporting an Elder." His face a mask of cruelty Finn did not like him at all. "If you think this changes anything you are sadly mistaken little girl, Lucifer wants to see you."

Alex was spluttering with rage but Em stepped forward before he could do anything stupid. "Tell your boss we will be there." Em was angry Finn could tell but he could also see a trace of fear in her eyes. Grunting the scarred man turned and left without another word, his job done.

Once he was long gone Alex exploded. "How dare he! And in my shop no less." Pacing back and forth Alex seethed occasionally letting out several choice insults about the parentage of this Lucifer.

Calming down her uncle Em looked at Finn worry clear in her eyes. "I guess it was inevitable that this happened, I should have known better than to bring you here."

Letting out a sigh she shook her head. "Well there is no going back now, we have to go or that bastard will send his dogs after us."

Finn had no idea what was going on but if it had Em worried it couldn't be good. "Who is this Lucifer, and why did he summon us?"

Em gave a laugh. "He is a pretentious bastard, Lucifer isn't even his real name, he just thinks it make's him sound tougher. Anyway he is a bully and with his band of muscle bound morons he rules this town and its vampires. He is also an elder."

* * *

><p>Princess Bubblegum was not in a good mood, she had been constantly badgered by messengers over the last few days, all demanding the release of Marceline, that is they were until she started executing them and placing their heads on the walls. But now she had a greater problem. Her kingdom was emptying at an alarming rate as her people for some reason decided too flee. This was unacceptable; the castle was already down to its skeleton staff barley able to function, but it was about to be resolved.<p>

Standing in front of her was the leaders of several mercenary companies; she had hired them as an army to defend the kingdom both from outside threat and threats from within, namely anyone trying to leave. "Well you have your orders; anyone trying to leave is to be executed on the spot." They saluted her and filed out of the great hall off to do her bidding. That was the nice thing about mercenaries as long as they are being paid they do as they are told no questions asked.

Frowning down at her hands the thing that peeved Bubblegum the most was that they were even needed in the first place, the candy people should be loyal to a fault, and yet they like everyone else had betrayed her. She needed something to cheer her up and Bonnibel had the perfect idea for what that something could be, she already had everything set up so why not indulge herself.

Calling two of her new guards to follow her she left the great hall, heading to a nearby chamber where her fun waited. Entering the chamber Bubblegum felt a little thrill of pleasure run down her spine as she came in sight of the bruised and broken Marceline.

She at the princesses orders had been loaded onto a wheeled bed and tied down on it in a spread eagle position, then brought up to this room.

She was currently unconscious but the princess had no doubt that that wouldn't last long with what she had planed. Signalling too the guards the one moved forward to open the large doors leading to a terrace while the other moved too the bed and wheeled Marceline out into the sunlight. The effect was almost immediate as the sunlight batted down on her; Marceline's skin began to bubble and burn. Coming awake Marceline wrenched herself back and forth trying to escape the light, but to no avail. Listening to the screams the princess shivered with pleasure, and seeing her in such agony made her feel a hundred times better.

After awhile she signalled for the creature to be brought back inside. Once inside they were to feed it, just enough so it could heal and then push the filthy vermin back out into the sunlight to be repeated again and again and again. This was going to be a very enjoyable day she mused as she settled into a comfortable chair to watch. A very good day indeed.

* * *

><p>Leaving Alex in the shop Finn and Em said their farewells to the old man promising to be back soon, especially for the armour Finn had pointed out grinning. Waving after them Alex was still there when Finn turned to glance back a good distance down the road, still waving but now his face had a worried frown as he watched his niece go.<p>

"Ok so what now?" Finn could feel the tension radiating off of her as he followed behind at a brisk pace. "What do I need to know?" Finn loosened the straps on the two axes on his back; he wanted to be ready if it came to a fight.

Looking over her shoulder at him Em calmed herself smothering her anxiety with determination. "Now we go to see the Volturi and see what on earth they want."

Finn was getting a bit confused with all the new names. "Volturi? I thought we were going to see Lucifer."

Em laughed. "I was making a joke the Volturi are from the same book I told you about that said that vampires sparkle in the sunlight, trust me calling a vampire by any reference to that book is a deathly insult."

Nodding Finn wasn't quite sure he got it but he decided that it didn't really matter. Continuing along the main road they headed in the general direction of the town centre. Eventually they came to a large open square surrounded on all sides by towering fortifications, in the centre a castle structure that made all the castles in Ooo look pathetic in comparison. Huge stone walls toped with impressive battlements; this castle screamed a challenge to any who would dare assault it.

Walking up to it, the draw bridge that provided entry to the castle was down welcoming them inside. For some reason Finn didn't feel all that welcome as they passed through the inner gates and approached the open front door. Entering the main hall Finn felt a chill run through him at the stark cold feeling that the place gave off. The stone walls were bare, not a hint of colour, nor were there any furnishings, only at the far end of the hall was there a throne and it was currently occupied by a scrawny teen. His face was covered in tattoos running down his neck and reappearing on his arms; skulls seemed to be the dominant theme. Also on his face were several rings and studs which Finn found a bit strange.

As Finn and Em approached several other vampires filed in to stand on either side of the teen; in all Finn counted twenty three vampires excluding the one sitting in the throne. Four of the vampires took up positions on either side of the throne while the other nineteen stayed back in the shadows; they looked to be as beaten down as Em was when Finn had first met her. One of the four Finn recognised to be the man who had delivered the message earlier.

"So good of you to join us Em, and I see you brought your little friend along as well, excellent." The squeaky soprano of his voice made Finn want to attack him purely to shut him up but holding his cool Finn let Em do the talking.

"What do you want Adrian, I have better things to do than to listen to your barking." Hands on her hips Em glared at the teen, her body language speaking volumes of how peeved she was.

The four guards growled as one crouching as if to attack but the boy waved for them to be still. Glaring back at Em it seems he was not pleased by this challenge of his authority. "My name is Lucifer, as you well know." His voice did not rise but the tone was one of death. "You think because you found some nobody Elder that you are safe? No, you belong to me! You will be punished for leaving, and for the disrespect you just showed me." Gesturing lazily to his guards they drew swords and spread out intent on capture.

Finn had had enough, stepping in front of Em he let out a menacing growl, eyes flashing red he drew the axes from his back. "Come a step closer and your eternity is up." Looking at Finn the four guards paused unsure of what to do; they obviously weren't used to being challenged.

Looking at their master for instructions Lucifer did not look pleased. "The girl is mine, why do you interfere? Leave now and I won't have you killed. Finn was even less inclined to be civilised now than he had been minutes ago.

"Shut up you evil little Volturi punk! Em belongs to no one." Fury in his eyes at the insult Lucifer did not reply, he just indicated for the guards to proceed. Em slowly inched to his side daggers drawn but Finn put out his hand and stopped her, this was his fight. Grinning as they eyed him the four guards stopped a few meters away from him, watching; waiting for the right moment. Letting out a roar all four of them charged at once. They were fast but to Finn they may as well have been standing still. Going on the offensive Finn charged forward and dodging under the first man's sword he rammed the sharp end of his axe into his stomach and then split his skull in two before moving onto the next. This time he didn't even bother he just decapitated the man before he could attack. The last two charged him together, Finn smiled; it just made it that much easier for him. Flying over them before they could react, he slammed both axes down into their faces killing them instantly. It really paid to have as much experience fighting as he had.

Looking over the carnage of his fight Finn was quite satisfied; it had given him a chance at some stress relief. Lucifer who till now had not moved was on his feet, his face filled with a terrified panic as he looked at the corpses of his men. His mind set on his task Finn advanced towards the teen on his false throne. Seeing his end in Finn's eyes Lucifer screeched before turning to the nineteen other vampires in the room. "Attack!" Looking at him not one took a step forward as they watched the reaper closing in on their long time tormenter. When Finn reached him he stopped his gibbering to look Finn in the eye. Drawing a sword and dagger Lucifer launched himself at Finn, He was much faster then his men had been and Finn had to dodge out of the way.

But that is where the contest ended flying up Finn rocketed down on his opponents back pinning him to the ground under his heel. Leaning down Finn had very few words for him. "I warned you." Swinging his axe up and around Finn brought it down severing the vampires head in one clean motion.

Straightening up Finn was greeted by silence as all around his the vampires stared at the corpse as if not believing their luck to finally be free. Slowly at first a few dropped too their knees then as one the rest of the vampires did so bowing to Finn who had freed them. It was Em's voice that first echoed through the room. "All hail Finn of the royal vampire house, new master of Last Hope." A few widened eyes and startled glances met the news of royal blood but then as one they picked up Em's cry and chanted it shouting it to the havens in a wild abandon.

It was some time before they had calmed down, stepping forward a young woman about Finn's age approached him, Finn noted that there was a drastic change in her manner, no longer beaten down this woman had a new fire in her eyes. Closing on him she bowed. "My lord, now that you hold these lands, what is it you intend for us?"

Looking at her Finn was a bit sad that she even needed to ask, they had been under that tyrant for so long that they could not trust that they were free. "I intend nothing with you, you are free to do as you choose, I would never seek to hold you like slaves."

Nodding as if that was what she had expected, she lowered herself to one knee. "Then my lord let me pledge myself to your cause, I Jessica swear to stand by the side of Finn the vampire that freed me from my slavery." Looking on it was not long before the others copied her swearing their individual fealty to his cause, the last one standing Em looked at him grinning from ear to ear before falling to one knee. "I Emily swear to stand by my lord Finn wherever he may lead me."

* * *

><p>O_O wow this has been the longest chapter I have ever written, I hope it was good and that you enjoyed it. XD I had a good chuckle seeing how Em reacted to heights, actually got the idea from a friend of mine, she collapses every time she gets in a high place. About the song I apologise I'm not very good at songs so lets pretend that the very talented singer that is Finn is having a really bad song day _. Ha In the last scene where Em gets down on one knee I actually had to get up and leave my room I was so pumped XD and wow turns out her full name is Emily so cute.<p>

Well that's all folks hope you enjoyed and if you really enjoyed it I hope you will review… unless you are a Princess bubblegum fan just reviewing to tell me how you lack the imagination to perceive that she is possibly evil and that you will no longer read my story because of that, if that is the case please SHOVE IT! bye all have a great day.


	11. Freedom has a cost

Wow I am so sorry for the long wait for chapter 11 I had exams and had absolutely no time to write with all the last minute studying. OMG 18 reviews for on chapter I think I'm going to cry XD not only have you broken the record for the amount of reviews I have received for a chapter but you have also shattered the record for the amount of total reviews for one of my stories as it now sits at 71 reviews. Thank you all so much for your awesome comments, and thank you as well to all of you that pointed out the mistakes that I had made. This chapter is dedicated to the following awesome people. Writer of Epics, The Assassinator, Mercedes, runefact, bookcoda, notalivezombie, ray-the-1st, Gh0st, Kera Alter, ez, Spadekun, isabella012, saintsaya, xAlixRulezx, Yagger and last but not least Eeznuts! Thank you all for your reviews.

* * *

><p>Writer of Epics, I Negitve pledge to continue to write this story until there is a happy or sad ending… or until I run out of ideas XD thx for the review man I hope this chapter lives up to your standards.<p>

The Assassinator, wow you gave me one of my longest reviews ever, thank you very much, I agree with you on one point especially, MARCIE X FINN Forever! XD Trust me I hate Bubblegum and I would like nothing better than to have Marceline shove her into a glowing hot oven to boil alive, but then who would be the villain for us all to hate. I most strongly disagree with you on one point, yes vampires do not sparkle and anyone who says they do needs their head examined but even so that does not justify the support of team Jacob AKA the smelly dog things that should go die. XD no ofence to any Jacob lovers XP But you did redeem yourself by saying that all vamps other than the Twilight ones are better than werewolves. Oh and I'm glad you enjoyed the Twilight references.

Mercedes, if I let them help Marcie now then who would there be for Finn to come and rescue XD –evil grin- maybe I haven't been doing enough to her, that's why Finn is taking so long, I may have to step it up a bit. Ma ha ha ha!

runefact, I'm glad your enjoying the story and especially pleased that you like Em, sorry that this chapter isn't as long as the last one but I'm planning to put out another one really soon to make up for it.

bookcoda, Thanks for pointing out my error _ can't belive I missed that, hope this chapter is as good as the last one.

notalivezombie, ha I'm glad you appreciated the note to the haters, I just got one review that pissed me off, not because it was a flame, but because the person said that although the story was good they wouldn't read it because PB was evil. Grrr I'll have to put lots more carnage in this one to relive my stress XD.

ray-the-1st, As I have said before, if I kill PB then who will there be left for us to hate? XD

Gh0st, I'm glad that my Finn meets with your approval and thank you for pointing out my mistake, I always seem to spell hart wrong… I mean Heart! DX stupid dyslexia _

Kera Alter, I'm so sorry it took so long to update, as I said before I had exams on and couldn't write till now.

ez, wonder no more for I give to you Chapter 11 XD.

Spadekun, Again I apologise for making you wait so long, I hope the content of this chapter makes up for it.

isabella012, You make me blush XD thank you for that it really is a confidence boost to be told that you are the greatest. I don't know nombosas as I'm in South Africa and it is likely a city in northern Africa, I didn't know that it was in Halo I'll have to look it up. Oh and I wouldn't advise coming to Africa in general, its quite a dangerous place, and I'd hate to lose one of my best reviewers XD. Btw there is a little surprise for you in this chapter.

Saintsaya, Your wish is my command here is chapter 11 .

xAlixRulezx, sorry for the wait, here is chapter 11 please enjoy

Yagger, Sorry about the cliff-hanger it wasn't on purpose as I thought I would have enough time to do another chapter before my exams started. Hope this chapter makes up for the wait.

Eeznuts, Sorry sorry sorry DX didn't mean to just stop writing I'm glad that you are enjoying the story and thank you for pointing out my mistake. Thank you very much for all the compliments it made me all warm and fuzzy inside, and to tell you the truth it was your review that finally kicked me in the ass and got me to start writing again XD so thank you. Oh and I have to tell you, the most weird thing happened, I was dead asleep and suddenly I woke up and for some reason after weeks without a review I just knew without a doubt that I had just received a review and so I went onto my com and went into my email and bam! There was your review waiting for me XD It's a sign from above that I must keep writing XD Or below I am writing about vampires who are supposedly cursed after all lol.

lol its been so long that I nearly forgot this part, I don't own Adventure time or any of the Characters. Except for my awesome OCs that you can't have Cartoonnetwork XP and on a side note I so saw you going for the Nightosphere is just like hell vibe "No imagination" Luckily I planed for that so it didn't ruin my story so na na na na na XP

* * *

><p>Sitting on his new throne it had been a whole day already of continuous celebration and merrymaking with the townsfolk all pressing forward into the great hall of his keep to catch a glimpse of their new lord. Finn sighed, after the hundredth person had insisted on referring to him as 'my lord' or 'your highness' he had given up on trying to change it, it seems that his days as plain old Finn had come to a very sudden end. Em had been no help at all, insisting that he sit on the throne and greet his subjects like a king. Since when had he been a king? All he had done was kill the bad guy like he always did and now the people of Last hope worshiped him like some kind of god.<p>

At least Em hadn't changed much, when the people were presenting themselves Finn's attention had wondered and he found himself staring longingly out of the vaulted windows, that was until Em used the heel of her foot to stomp down savagely on his; bringing the room back into immediate focus. Now that the people had left to party in the town, Finn could clearly hear the cheering as the people let go of years of oppression. Looking around Finn was now left in the company of twenty vampires, including Em, who had sworn their fealty to him earlier. He had gotten the names of some of them and even had some words with a few. Jessica of course was the first to swear herself to him, but the redhead had also proven that she was intelligent and highly skilled in organising, it wasn't long after his takeover than Finn had in his hands a detailed list of the town and castle's resources as well as plans for distribution and management of said resources, needless to say it was only natural that she occupied the place of his steward in charge of the running of his lands.

Em had naturally taken her place as his second in command and had not left his side for a moment. That she would dare to scold him and talk back had at first shocked the other vampires, but that had turned into a grudging respect and now they all differed to her as their superior. Though Finn appreciated that the people of this town had suffered greatly under their previous ruler it still grated at his nerves at how much time he had wasted today, eventually he had had the main doors closed to the public and summoned a council of his vampires.

Looking around at the assembled faces Finn was again taken aback by the desperate state of the vampires, they looked starved and haggard, their clothes so worn and dirty that any colour had faded from them long ago; the vampires themselves also looked to have not bathed in many years. Clearing his throat Finn drew attention to himself, immediately all other conversation in the room ceased as the vampires all turned towards him. He needed to get some facts straight now that he had everyone together. Standing up Finn felt a bit nervous, only Em's ever present threat of a good foot stomp kept him from fidgeting. "Vampires of Last hope, as Em has told you I am of the royal line, but what she didn't tell you is that I am also only a few days into my vampire life." As he thought would happen there was a collective gasp of indrawn breath from his followers, but before they could start hurling questions at him Finn pressed on. "A few days ago Marceline turned me, and it was not long after, that we were betrayed, I was sent to the Nightosphere and Marceline was captured."

The red fury in the eyes of his followers reflected his own furnace as the assembled vampires let out a collective growl. Finn was glad to see that they were on the same page as he now had to make a request of his subjects. "From what you have heard you can see why I cannot stay here, I need to find a way to get out of the Nightosphere and rescue Marceline, please if any of you know a way to get out no matter what the risk, I need to take it." Looking around the room Finns hope slowly died as he was met by unhappy faces that turned away from him as if scalded by the faith he put in them, none seemed to know of a way out. Slumping back into his chair Finn felt the hope that had been building within him slowly die, replaced by an overwhelming feeling of helplessness. Was he now doomed to forever live knowing that he had so greatly failed his Marcie?

A small hand pressed down on his shoulder; glancing back Finn saw that it was Em a look of profound sorrow on her face, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. "I'm sorry Finn." She did not need to say anymore, her sincerity was enough. Placing his hand over hers Finn acknowledged her with a nod before pulling himself to his feet again, it would do little good to show such weakness, and he really needed some time alone to think about what his next step should be. Was he going to be trapped as the lord of this city for the rest of eternity?

He started to take the few steps down to the ground from his throne but the whole room froze as the main door to the hall, a ten foot tall solid mass was unceremoniously kicked in with a thunderclap. Standing in the doorway was none other than Alex his face a mask of disgust and anger as he stepped into the hall with a large sack over his back, the looks he sent at the vampires lining the hall would have caused death if they happened to still be alive, as it was they settled for taking a collective step back from the enraged vampire, shock evident on there features; this was likely the first time any of them had seen the kindly old man in such a rage. "You lot of bloody cowards!" he boomed eyes red he stalked into the room like a predator on the hunt looking for his first kill. Turning to look at Em she cringed back from the disappointment on her uncle's face. "I expected better of you Emily, especially since he is your friend."

Finn was just as surprised by Alex's abrupt entrance as the others in the room and was especially taken aback by his treatment of Em who he had shown nothing but kindness up to this point. "What's going on Alex? This isn't like you."

Turning back to face Finn, Alex dropped to one knee. "I am sorry for my rude entrance Highness, I intended no disrespect, it is just that I was coming to see you and I overheard your plight and your request. What sent me into such a rage was the way that these cowards would seek to deceive you after all you have done for us." Turning back to the room Alex fixed the vampires with a withering stare that none could return.

Taking the last few steps down to the floor Finn approached Alex, a new light in his eyes. "Do you know of a way out of this cursed place?" Finn didn't know if he could take the up and down that his emotions had been taking recently, if this proved to be a false lead then it would end him.

Alex looked Finn in the face his back rigid with determination. "Yes Highness, there is only one way out of the Nightosphere, Lord Hunson Abadeer holds the key. The room filled with a deathly silence as no one dared to breathe lest they draw the demons attention upon themselves. Turning around Finn returned to his throne and lowered himself into it as he pondered the words. He had thought that it was strange at first that the Nightosphere seemed so different from his first visit years ago but had assumed that this was some alternate Nightosphere; and honestly he had been relived with that conclusion. Marceline's Dad is scary… no more like utterly terrifying, without morals the evil overlord is without equal. Sitting up straighter Finn realised that it was his own fear that had led him to conclude that this was an alternate Nightosphere, so how could he blame his followers for lying about it when he was just as guilty of lying to himself?

Standing Finn nodded to Alex. "Thank you, you have given me what I needed, a chance at escape from this realm no matter what the odds." Looking up at the arched ceiling, Finn let out a dark laugh. "The last time I saw Marceline's Dad I ended up consumed by evil… even after it left me the scar on my soul it left was probably what led to my current state." Looking down his subjects were staring at Finn with rapt awe, none would dare laugh at a meeting with the lord of evil. Smiling Finn pulled his axe over his head and gave it a few test swings. "Oh well, who wants to live forever?" His voice hitched with suppressed laughter from the elation he felt at having a set direction once more. "So who can tell me where I can find old Abadeer so I can get out of here and kick some pink ass.

At the sound of shuffling behind him Finn turned to face a very guilty looking Em who was doing her best not to look at him. As if sensing his gaze upon her Em looked up and then cringed back to her contemplation of her shoes. After some time she looked back up, a resigned look on her face ready for the backlash she undoubtedly would receive. "He lives in that place that was glowing that I told you not to go to." Looking away Em's voice caught with fear and misery. "I know you will hate me for this, all I can say is I'm sorry."

Looking at her Finn walked up to her with determination and raised his hands over his head. Looking at him Em's eyes grew wide as she saw the steely set of his eyes. 'Oh my god I'm going to die!' were her last thoughts before he brought his hands down towards her in a swift motion.

* * *

><p>It was awhile before she realised that she was awake, there had been so much pain that she had lost track of consciousness somewhere along the line. Opening her eyes Marceline stared blankly at the grey wall in front of her. How long had she been here? She could no longer remember, it could have been hours or it could have been months. Marceline had never been in such pain in all of her one thousand years, now she would give anything for it just to end.<p>

A faint scratching noise could be heard from the door, it was this she realised that had woken her up in the first place. Beads of sweat popped on her brow and her limbs trembled with fear. 'Please no, please leave me alone.' Tears pricked at her eyes as she imagined what the Princess may have ready for her today. With an audible thunk the large iron lock opened and the door slowly pushed inwards. With a shudder Marceline looked away knowing that there is no escape but still needing the action none the less. Closing her eyes tightly Marceline listened as a set of dainty feet moved into the room. Slowly they approached where she lay bound to the rack once more, the feet paused a few steps away from her and there was a gasp of indrawn breath. "Marceline?" Eyes flying open Marceline jerked her head up to stare at the owner of the voice; for this was not the voice she had been expecting, no this voice was defiantly not evil, the shocked disbelief that it held as it called her name was proof enough.

Before her stood a small figure shrouded in black grab with only the eyes partially visable between the hood and the mouth cover. Marceline lifted her head from where it had been pressed to the hard wood and tried to beg for help, but her voice so rough from the constant screaming came out as little more that a whining croak. Not seeming to need to understand the figure nodded and moved to her side and pulling out a set of picks from beneath its robes set to work on the locks of her manacles. "Don't worry Marceline I'll have you out of there in a moment." The voice was high but for some reason she did not thing that it belonged to a woman, it sounded closer to that of a boy nearing adult hood.

Working quickly it was not long before first her hands then her feet were free of the manacles. Sitting up Marceline just stared down at her wrists that now were covered in blisters and places where they had been rubbed raw by the constant abrasive contact of the restraints. Looking up at her rescuer she watched as he reached beneath his robes and pulled out a bottle and placed it next to her, before moving to the door and looking out into the hall to make sure they had not been found out. Picking up the bottle Marceline saw that it was actually one of her stocks of blood that she had secreted away. Twisting off the top Marceline gulped down the contents greedily, she had not realised how thirsty she was till that moment. Soon the bottle was empty and she felt the power spreading into her body giving her strength that she had not had in days.

The cuts and burses on her body faded away entirely and even the cracked rib that she had been sporting quickly knitted back to as good as new. Truly blood is an amazing substance that it could restore one so fully no matter what the condition you were in. Launching herself off of the rack Marceline did a few quick stretches getting feeling back into her limbs. Satisfied she looked up to where her liberator was just walking back into the room after scouting the hall. "Good your up, lets go." The words said in a half whisper gave evidence to the pressure the he was feeling. Marceline opened her mouth to ask who he was but was cut off before she could speak. "Not now, later, we must be off now." That said he turned around and moved back out into the hall. Frowning Marceline gave up with a shrug and with one last look at the room that had been her nightmare for so long she stepped through the door way.

Out in the hallway Marceline shivered as her bare feet slapped agenised the cold floor. Without really thinking about it Marceline tried to levitate, but nothing happened. Pausing mid step she cursed under her breath. Of all the rotten luck, it seems that the blood had not completely restored her. Still she felt stronger than she had in ages so it would have to do till she could get some more blood into her system. Sighing Marceline quickened her pace to catch up with her rescuer who was already reaching a intersection in the tunnel, looking first left then right he glanced back over his shoulder and beckoned impatiently for her to hurry up before turning and moving on down the left hand tunnel. They moved forward at a brisk pace taking twists and turns with a seeming randomness that had Marceline convinced after a time that they were lost. As she was about to question him the tunnel started to grow steadily lighter, the flickering nature of the light told her that it was likely a torch. Getting closer Marceline saw a figure slumped against the wall, he wasn't moving, a gash running the length of his throat giving mute evidence as to what had happened. Without pausing they moved quickly past the guard, at the end of the passage a torch wedged into a bracket in the wall illuminated a doorway.

Pressing himself up to the door the little man listened intently for any sound on the other side. Apparently satisfied that there was no one on the other side he slowly pushed the door open and without a sound slipped through the gap into the next room, Following Marceline stepped into the small room. Not much bigger than her cell had been, most of the room dominated by two beds and a set of storage trunks. Slumped to one side lay another guard, his fate the same as the others. Not seeing her companion Marceline panicked for a split second before she spotted a second, smaller door that was ajar, rushing forward she pushed through the door and nearly pitched her cloaked friend face first into the floor as she collided with him. Cursing he was immediately back on his feet daggers drawn ready to face his attacker. Seeing that it was her he quickly re sheathed his daggers and with a shake of the head turned and hurried down the new passage. 'Well don't blame me; it was you who went running ahead without me.' Marceline was slightly peeved as she jogged after him.

They entered a new set of winding tunnels and as before it was not long before she was completely disorientated. She heard the voices for quite some time before they finally saw the people. Entering from a side door they came into a dining hall for the guards and it seems that they were already deep into their cups as there was much singing and several guards were passed out on the long benches that stretched across the room. Most of the guards were situated around a blazing hearth to the right of the hall, listening avidly as one of the men was regaling them with a tale of a misspent youth, this was greeted with cheers and fits of laughter as the man drunkenly tried to imitate how large the bosom of the tavern wench that had first slapped him was.

Skirting silently along the side of the hall they made there way to the door situated on the left side of the hall. Reaching it without incident they both quickly ducked out of the doorway and into the night. Unfortunately it was just then that one of the guards had decided to enter the hall. Stumbling back in surprise he drew in a breath to confront them. Nearly quicker than she could track Marceline's companion drew his dagger and plunged it into the man's throat cutting off the shout that would have given them away. In a smooth motion he moved forward and caught the man before he could drop to the ground and dragged him into the shadows next to the door where he finished off his grizzly task.

Without missing a beat he joined her again and they set off at a brisk yet stealthy run through the shadows of the walls and to the main gate. It appeared that no one was guarding the gate and after slipping through Marceline spotted the two guards that had been on duty slumped like the others in the shadows to one side, there heads hanging limply forward hiding the ugly gashes that were no doubt on their necks, funnily Marceline found it very hard to find any sympathy for these men.

Moving swiftly on down into the town Marceline was surprised at how quiet it was. Before the Candy Kingdom had always been a lively place full of energy; even in the dead of night there was always some party or such going on, but now the empty streets were eerily silent, no lights were on in the houses giving the place the feeling of a grave yard. Now this itself wouldn't have disturbed her, heck Marceline loved hanging out at the graveyard, it was that a place usually so full of life was now so contrastingly silent that had her spooked. Glancing from side to side as they went it wasn't till they had reached the edge of the town that she felt herself starting to relax.

"Who goes there?" A voice from directly in front of them shouted. A man in full guard's armour stepping forward out of some bushes that he had been waiting in for just such runaways. "Stay where you are, if you try and run this will just be that much worse for you." Grinning he moved to apprehend them. She didn't think about it but rather let her body that had been tortured and mutilated for so long take control; letting out a feral growl Marceline launched herself at him, and in a second had buried her fangs into the neck of the startled man, he made a strangled noise as she overpowered him and forced him to the ground her hand clapped over his mouth. It was over in seconds, the man was dead and she could feel the raw energy rushing through her as the new blood entered her system.

Wiping her lips of the last of the blood she looked over at her rescuer who was staring wide eyed at her from a few meters away, seemingly unsure whether to run in terror or marvel at the efficiency of the kill. Shaking his head to clear it he gestured for her to follow and so she did. They were nearly a kilometre away when the first alarm bells started ringing, Turning to her companion running alongside her Marceline grinned, she was free.

* * *

><p>Eyes closed tight as she waited for the blow that would end her life to come Emily cringed away from her once friend. When there was a sudden pressure on her shoulder she nearly screamed, eyes flying open she looked directly into Finn's face only inches away. "Boo!" Grinning widely Finn watched as Em overbalanced in shock and landed with a thump on her rear, a bewildered look on her face as she struggled to gain control of her breathing. Offering her a hand up Finn chuckled. "Really Em, you should know me better by now, what did you think? That I was going to kill you?"<p>

Finn only laughed more as she slapped away his offered hand and scrambled to her feet. "Fuck you Finn! Just… Fuck!" Breathing heavily Em struggled to regain her composure, her mood taking a even darker turn when she heard a few titters from the assembled vampires who seeing their lords apparently lifting mood and grateful to not be on the receiving end of the joke, were now enjoying the prank he had pulled on her. Turning to glare daggers at the offending vampires did very little to dissuade them and it wasn't long before the whole hall broke out in laughter. With visible effort Em brought her emotions back into check and turning her most deathly glower on Finn she merely stood and waited for the roars of laughter to die down. "With my lords permission I will withdraw." Without waiting for a response she turned and made for the exit.

"Wait." She paid no heed to him only stopping when a hand clamped down with force on her shoulder; spinning to face him Finn took a step back from her fury. "I'm sorry Em, I didn't mean to scare you that badly, and I thought you knew me better than that by now then to think that I would kill you." There seemed to be genuine remorse in his voice, as well as a touch of hurt, seeing this Em sighed and let her anger fall away before nodding and following him back to the throne.

Standing grinning, facing his subjects Finn let out a shout filled with his joy and energy that he hadn't had in days. Calming down Finn looked around the room meeting the eyes of each of the vampires, nodding acknowledgement to each in turn. "Know that I do not blame you for withholding the information as you did, I to have faced Marceline's father and know the kind of fear that he wields." A collective sound of released breath met his words as the vampires sighed with relief that he was not going to punish them. "I do not wish to place any of you in danger so I will be going alone to meet him." Several voices rose in objection at once at his announcement but he held up his hand for silence. "I know that I have only just freed you and that I have a responsibility to lead the people here but I must go and free Marceline no matter what the cost, but I promise you this once I have completed this I will return and free you all from this place.

Stepping forward a male vampire of around Finn's height cleared his throat. "Begging your pardon lord but I think I speak for us all when I say that we were not questioning you leaving, but more that you would undertake this mission alone." A general muttering of agreement met these words. Going down to one knee the man locked gases with Finn. "I swore that I would follow you no matter where you went, and nothing has changed. If you go to face off with Hunson Abadeer then I will be there at your side."

"And I." Came a shout from a female vampire to the side. "And I!" shouted another before the whole hall erupted in a chorus of 'And I's' Stepping to his side Em also dropped to one knee. "And I my lord Finn." Last standing looking a bit sheepish Alex locked gazes with Finn. "Well I was never much of a fighter, but if you will have this old man along my lord I will follow you to the ends of the earth." Not trusting his voice as his emotions overwhelmed him Finn simply nodded acceptance at which the old man smiled widely. "Oh before I forget, I have something for you my lord." Heaving the sack that had lane across his back to his front Alex deposited it gently on the ground.

At his gesture Finn walked forward to join him as he stood grinning over his bag. With great care Alex pulled the release on the draw strings undoing the bag to reveal a bundle neatly wrapped in a pristine white cloth. With reverence he pulled back the sheet revealing a shining set of full plate mail, the same set that Finn had seen earlier at Alex's shop. But if it had been beautiful before, now it stopped Finns breath all together, and there were no few gasps of wonderment from the assembled vampires around him as he lifted the chest piece up for a better view. It had been polished till it shone with a light of its own, each gem a tiny star filled with energy, and if the raven had looked alive before in its forest of ivy now it looked ready to fly out at any moment and attack its red eyes shining with such fury that Finn almost had to look away. Setting it down Finn then noticed the helm that Alex had promised sitting amongst the folds. Simple in design the helm was perfect for a warrior vampire with an open face to allow biting with the sides ending in a mesh that would go down to cover the neck to avoid decapitation. This showed that it was practical but it was by no means any less beautiful a piece than the chest plate. Crowning the helm perched a dragon all in gold each scale shimmering with its own light as it wrapped itself around the helm, both wings hanging to either side of the face with the dragon resting its head on the helms forehead glaring forward to pierce the souls of any who would dare stand against it with it's burning sapphire eyes.

Lost for words Finn could only stare at the master work placed before him, not sure how something so precious could possibly belong to him. Looking up at Alex the old man was beaming with pride. "It only seemed fit that our ruler should have a king's armour and a king's crown." Not sure what to say Finn found that the only course of action that he could do was to grab Alex and give him a bone crushing hug. Wincing Alex patted the emotional Finn on the back. "Careful there lad, I may be a vampire but I swear you are as strong as two wyverns put together."

Setting Alex down Finn beamed at his new set of armour. "So who is going to help me put this on?"

Within a few minutes Finn was encased in his armour and was surrounded by vampires all gushing over how magnificent he looked in it. Stepping up onto the raised platform that housed his throne Finn pulled his Axe from his back and raised it in the air. "Onto Hunson Abadeer, and freedom from the Nightosphere!" The sound was deafening as twenty one vampires took up his call.

* * *

><p>After some time they slowed their running and came to a stop, by now they were miles away from the Candy Kingdom and as of yet there had been no pursuit. Her companion was visibly winded, breathing heavily he crouched down holding his stomach obviously with cramp, and who could blame him, they had run none stop for miles to this point, to have not been effected he would have had to have been… well, a vampire. Waiting for him to recover Marceline took stock of what she needed to do. First and most importantly she needed to get Finn the hell out of the Nightosphere, Marceline growled eyes flashing red, if anything had happened to Finn then what Bonnibel had done to her would seem like a walk in the park to the eternal torment that she would ensure was inflicted upon the pink bitch.<p>

Looking at her saviour who had now straightened up and was studying her intently in turn Marceline decided that it was time to end the whole hooded saviour routine. "So now that we are safely away do you think you could possibly let me know who exactly I owe my freedom to?"

Guiltily the hooded figure nodded his head. "Sorry about that, couldn't risk being spotted by one of the guards." Pulling back his hood and pulling down his face mask Marceline was forced to gasp, before her stood none other than the Nut Prince, who stood there as if this was just another average day, beaming at her. "You don't think my father would just let one of the Nut Kingdom's greatest allies and friend rot in the bitch's prison do you?"

Marceline was speechless, that the Nut King would risk the life of his son to save her was very touching and she swore to herself that she would find a way to repay it someday. Walking up to him Marceline gave him a hug and a peck on the cheek to which the boy blushed furiously. "Please tell your father that I am forever in his debt for having sent you to rescue me. I will be back in time to deal with Princess Bubblegum permanently.'

The Nut Prince looked at her with worry in his eyes. "My lady my Father instructed me to bring you to him directly, for your own protection. I find I must insist that you come back with me, as I would never be able to face my Father if you were captured again."

Smiling Marceline patted the boys head. "Fret not, I'm just going to go to the Nightosphere and retrieve my boyfriend and then I promise I will come straight to the Nut Kingdom." Placated the boy nodded and watched as Marceline The Vampire Queen levitated and then took off at speed to the west in the direction of Finn's tree fort.

After some time he shook his head and wearily set off towards his home. After about an hour of travel he felt his eyes growing heavy with sleep and decided to curl up and sleep in the hollow of a tree for the remainder of the night. After making a impromptu pillow with his cloak the Nut Prince lay his head down and was asleep almost instantly, dreaming of the grand reception that waited for him at home.

He was awakened by an uncomfortable poking in his side, thinking that it was one of his daggers he attempted to role over, but the poking stayed with him. "Hey you, get up!" The harsh voice brought him fully awake and opening his eyes the Prince found himself staring down at the point of a sword levelled at his chest. Looking up along the blade his eyes met the grinning face of one of Princess Bubblegum's hired mercenaries. "Got ya you little bastard." The man said before winding back and punching the boy in the face with his mailed fist.

* * *

><p>Things had gotten underway fairly quickly after Finn's declaration, Jessica had taken charge and organised provisions for the trip and had sent messengers to the appropriate people in the city to inform them of what was going on and what to do in Finns absence.<p>

Alex had opened up his shop to the vampires and had outfitted them all with armour the effect was immediate as the once oppressed vampires suddenly found themselves standing up strait with pride and purpose, and when they were all assembled the sight was quite daunting for anyone who may dare cross them. Perhaps one of the most exciting discoveries had come from a little red headed vampire who insisted that his strange accent was British and was actually the way English should really be spoken, whatever that means.

Jonathan had pulled Finn down many twisting hallways until they entered a cavernous room with several large objects covered under large sheets. Moving to one John made a drum role motion setting the mood before whisking the cloth off of the closest lump. Underneath was something that Finn had seen all over Ooo, but never had he seen one that was in such good condition, he had asked Marceline once what they were and she had told him that they were cars, what people had used to get around fast before the mushroom war. But this one was different the hulking body looked like it could plough through anything. "May I present my pride and joy, this is Isabella, she may be old but this beautiful girl still runs like a dream. They always said that the Land rover originals would run forever, and they were right! Hail to superior British craftsmanship!" Jumping with excitement John then pointed to the roof of the motorised battering ram.

"You see that on the top?" On the top was scaffolding obviously a later addition to the car and mounted on it was some kind of device that Finn had no idea as to its nature. Finn nodded that he saw and for John to continue. "Well that little addition is a heavy repeating fifty calibre machine gun!" Noting Finn's blank look John sighed. "They don't teach kids anything nowadays do they? Basically with this baby mounted on top even if we are attacked by a hundred wyverns we should have nothing to worry about." This Finn had understood and so had spent an hour with John making sure that all of his five Land rovers were in working order and had enough of the fifty calibre things to make sure that they didn't run out. This was essential as Finn had been informed that the reason that he had not been teleported directly into the centre of the Nightosphere, where Marceline's Dad lives was because after an attempted take over several hundred years ago, all vampires except Marceline were banned to the outer Nightosphere, to border cities like Last Hope. So in order to get in to see Hunson Abadeer they would need to fight their way through his demonic guards.

Once everyone had assembled they loaded up the Land rovers and set out up the special drive way that John had spent a hundred years building to the surface. Getting out into the open again Finn whooped with excitement as he flew high overhead, the cars loaded to the teeth with vampires and anti anything weapons speeding over the rough terrain bellow him as if it were nothing, turning to face the direction that he and Em had come along such a short time before the party of now twenty one vampires headed towards Hunson Abadeer's kingdom of burning chaos intent on ending their imprisonment, one way or another.

* * *

><p>Well hey there you go, chapter 11 at last I hope that it lived up to your expectations and I hope you will give me feedback on what you think, thank you all for reading and please look forward to the next chapter hopefully soon, but If it doesn't come out I'm just letting you all know that I'm heading to England on the 19th till the 6th of July so If its after the 19th and still no update I'm sorry but I ran out of time.<p> 


	12. Escape from the NightOsphere… take 2!

Ok wow it has been far to long since I updated and I am so sorry, I really wanted to but things got so hectic, when I got back from London (Most awesome place I have ever been) my Mom told me (note there was no asking only telling) That for the rest of my holiday I would be working as the manager at her restaurant as the previous one had just been fired, well if any of you have worked as a waiter you know its hard and being manager is 10 x worse, anyway after that it was back to school and that left no time for writing and then on my next holiday we went to stay at the beach and there was no internet so again no writing =_= anyway this is the first chance I've gotten to sit down and write and I hope you enjoy it and that it lives up to the level that I have put out to date. Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter and who raged at me for taking so long I love all of you XD and on a note the reason you didn't have this chapter yesterday was because Deathconred asked me to read his story and tell him what I think, It's a good story and as thanks for the kick in the ass he gave me to write this chapter I'm putting his link here… but read my story first, you can go read his after, sorry Deathconred its just business XP  u/4307772/

* * *

><p>Lol it's been so long that this part was a vague memory.<p>

I do not own Adventure time or any of the characters except for the oc's which are awesome.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Escape from the NightOsphere… take 2!<span> **

Flying swiftly through the night air Marceline made for Finn's home. Staring down at the ground rushing by underneath her, she wondered at how a night filled with so much turmoil, could be so peaceful; unlike a few nights ago there were no groups of people rushing around like headless chickens disturbing the crisp winter's eve with shouts and protests as they trampled through the countryside, no, this night held none of that, and yet unlike then Marceline's mind felt like it may explode from the stress she was feeling. '_Without Finn… Dam it!'_ Marceline shook her head to clear her thoughts, he would be ok and she would find him, failure is not conceivable. _'If she lost him now… No!'_ she wouldn't think about it, he would be waiting for her in the NightOsphere, unharmed, ready to fold her in his arms and love her for an eternity.

Shaking herself Marceline cleared her head; she needed to be in the real world now, time enough for daydreams later. First things first she would need to get some supplies, and since her house had been… remodelled into a smoking pile of ash she would need to go to her second home, the Tree fort.

Coming over the last hill between her and her destination it finally came into view, still standing as she had last seen it in all its dilapidated glory, letting out a sigh of relief Marceline wiped her hand across her forehead to discard some imaginary beads of sweat, she had been half afraid that it would have been burnt down as well.

Slowing to a gentle glide the vampire coasted up to the home silently, all of her senses on full alert, she had just escaped and it would not do for her to run head long into another trap. Floating silently she let a few minuets pass in silence before she was satisfied that no one was in the house. Carefully she eased through the open maw that used to hold the door, and was immediately assailed by the sweet rotting smell of decayed flesh. Holding her breath Marceline struggled with the instant gag reflex as she proceeded into the rest of the house, a little rot wasn't going to scare her off. From the state of things it was quite obvious that the Bitch Bubblegum had done a number on this place as well, the furniture was a mess and there was evidence of a struggle.

It didn't take long to find the source of the smell, the buzzing of flies and other carrion insects led her right to the corpse of the Marauder that was slumped against the one wall. He had probably not been very attractive in life but now with half his face rotted off he certainly wasn't going to win any beauty contests. Ignoring the rest of the mess Marceline made her way to the kitchen and began searching through the stores, not much was left; seems as if someone had cleaned the place out of anything red before her, Letting a smile touch her lips she was pretty sure that it had been Finn, not many others would have taken only red things. Sighing to herself she dug into the fridge and at last found what she was looking for, it was a bit past expiration date but Marceline was fairly sure that the bug milk would still work in the spell.

Satisfied with her find she set out to search the rest of her house, she felt naked without her axe but she had stupidly left it behind at her house in her rage, so in the mean time she needed a weapon, and where better to get one than in the house of an adventurer. Floating up the stairs to Fin's room. There didn't seem to have been any struggle in this part of the house, just the usual mess of a young man's room. Looking through the junk it wasn't long before she found what she was looking for; a nice big double sided axe that had a similar feel to that of her own. Feeling a bit better with the familiar weight on her shoulders it seemed that all her prep was done. Finding a pencil Marceline quickly drew a smiley face and doused it in slightly expired bug milk before razing her hands in the air and intoning the words she had reluctantly learnt so long ago. "_Maloso Vobiscum Et Cum Spiritum." _ As the rift appeared in the floor and the room filled with the shrieks of those dammed to an eternity in the Nightosphere Marceline let a small smile play across her face. _'I'm coming Finn.'_

* * *

><p>Flying high in the Nighosphere air Finn felt invincible, They had covered a lot of distance in a relatively short amount of time; the endless flat grey surface of the land making easy going for the five hulking fast moving battering rams that John had called 'Land Rovers'. Much to Finn's disappointment the drive, or in his case fly, had been uneventful, it seemed as if every creature in the Nightosphere had heard them coming and gone into deep hiding.<p>

After another hour Finn got a bit bored of the empty scenery. Flying down he decided that a bit of conversation would help the time go by. Coming up behind the lead car; the one John had called Isabella Finn could here a faint tune floating back over the noise, getting closer he could tell that it was coming from the vampire on the turret who was leaning on the big 50 caliber thing, a big man with blond hair, he was smiling a big open smile while belting out the words, "We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz." Finn didn't know who this wizard was, but from his previous experience of wizards he must be a cruel and evil man; he had quite obviously driven the poor vampire mad.

Ignoring the clearly insane vampire up top Finn decided that the slightly green Em hanging out of the back window would be a better option for conversation. "Hey Em, how're you holding up?" Barley Lifting her face from her contemplation of the ground she gave him a half hearted glare.

"Piss off Finn." Was all she could muster before returning to her own world of misery.

"What's wrong?" Finn was genuinely concerned, sure vampires could be a bit blue but this was the first time he had seen a green one, she couldn't be ill could she?

Looking up at him again her death stare was considerably lessened in effectiveness by the fact that she had to throw her head back down as she dry heaved a few times. Wiping her mouth with the back of her arm she grimaced weakly. "I'm not so good with bumpy rides ok."

Finn a bit confused by this felt the need to point out the flaw in her logic. "It doesn't look that bumpy to me."

The glared daggers made him back off a bit fairly quickly. "Maybe to you, your highness, but not all of us are so lucky as to be able to fly smoothly through the air."

She did have a point; flying did make things fairly smooth, which lead him to his offer. "You could always ride with me."

The green tinge to Em's skin went in an instance from dark green to a deathly pale shade as she stared at him in wide eyed horror. "N n n no thanks Finn, I I I think I'm fine here for now." Her refusal followed by another set of dry heaves convinced Finn to back off; it seemed he was only making things worse.

Flying up to the driver's window Finn peered in on John who seemed to be in his own proverbial paradise as he gripped the steering wheel with the practiced ease that made it seem as if he merged with the car. "Yo John, how much longer till we get to this badass demon pit? I'm itching for a fight." Throwing a few punches into the open air for enfaces he turned back to John who was now smiling at him with a knowing look.

Sighing and shaking his head John turned back to looking out the window at the non existent road ahead of them. "You newly turned are all the same, always itching for a fight, no control, that's half of the reason so few of us make it to Elder status. I remember in my day I was just as bad, got into all kinds of fights, I was a never ending source of worry for my sire, she used to have to come and rescue me from all kinds of messes." The smile dropped from his face as he was lost in a time long past. "That was before I got her killed by attracting the attention of a hunter with all of my exploits."

The self blaming hatred in his voice and the hard set of his jaw led Finn to conclude that John still felt just as strongly about his sire's death as he had all those many years ago, and he couldn't blame him; if he had gotten Marcie killed he would never be able to forgive himself, and that was still far to real a possibility for comfort, but Finn hadn't asked for the man's life story, he just wanted to know how much longer it would take to get where they were headed. "I'm sorry for your loss John… but could you please tell me how much longer we have to go?"

Snapping out of his reverie John turned back to look at Finn, the smile firmly back in place. "Sorry about that, I get lost in my own world sometimes; yes you asked me a question, how rude of me." Smiling John once again shook his head. "Don't worry my lord after we crest that next rise we should be in sight of the ruins that Em said she found you in originally, from there its not far at all, we will be there in minuets."

Looking forward at the land ahead of them Finn's face split in a savage grin. _'Wait for me Marcie, I'm coming for you.'_

* * *

><p>As the fog cleared from her vision Marceline took in her surroundings, dilapidated buildings surrounded her, some still with signs showing what they once were, the air stale with the rot of the Nightosphere's never ending darkness. <em>'Perfect.'<em> According to what she knew all vampires were dumped in this part of the Nightosphere when entering since the ban, all except her, her father was the ruler of this dark realm after all. Now she just needed to find Finn.

Looking in the surrounding area turned up very little, that was until in a building adjacent to a fountain square in the centre of town she found her first clue, a shrivelled up apple, all of the red sucked out of it. Finn had defiantly been here, Feeling a surge of energy at this new find Marceline pushed on to find any other clues, it may be unlikely but he may still be in the area.

After some time with nothing new coming to light Marceline decided to take a break, it wouldn't do any good if she panics. Finn must have left or his scent would still be in the area, taking heart Marceline took to the air again with a renewed hope and made for the edge of the ruins it was unlikely but there may be some evidence of his passing. This time her efforts were rewarded, on the hill on the outskirts of the ruins she found tracks in the dirt that could not be more than a few days old, following them closely she reached the top, where she could just make out the evil glow of her Fathers kingdom. Here she was surprised to find that the tracks stopped and were joined by a second set of footprints that were much smaller in size, there didn't seem to be a struggle but they both turned around and headed back towards the ruins. This had her a bit worried; you could never trust the creatures of the Nightosphere and if Finn was travelling with one then her fears just doubled.

A rumble in the distance catching her attention Marceline peered out over the expanse in the direction of her Fathers lair, she could just make out some cars making their way across the plane towards it, as interesting as that may be it only held her attention for a brief moment; she was far more intent on her search for Finn, besides if some idiots wanted to commit suicide by attacking her father who was she to get in the way.

Following the tracks back to town she had a moment of panic when she lost them on the paved streets but luckily picked them up again on the other side of town, they headed off towards the border lands of the Nightosphere, that did not bode well, but there was no time to worry about all the creatures that could attack him, time was of the essence; the longer she floated around worrying the more likely she would never find him at all. Shuddering at the thought Marceline sped off hot in pursuit of her missing lover. _'Not much longer now Finn, well be back together soon.' _

* * *

><p>Princess Bubblegum was a good person, she ruled wisely and justly and everyone loved her, so why was it that nothing followed her carefully laid plans? First she lost Finn, the love of her life and now the evil vampuric bitch had escaped to do who knows what. Things had been fine the previous night; the creature was safely locked away in her cell, but come morning she was gone and several of her guards were dead. Her Fury Peeked again and she had to restrain herself from ordering for the heads of the dead guards to be mounted on top of her gates; they were a part of the mercenaries she had hired and who knew what the rest would do if she started mounting their friends heads on spikes.<p>

Sighing to herself Bubblegum bemoaned the lack of loyal subjects, all but a few of the candy people were gone and none of her original guards remained, the only thing keeping her current guards loyal being the constant stream of gold she was paying them.

Slamming her fist down on the table Princess Bubblegum let a small smile escape as one of the guards gave a startled jump in response; it was good to keep them on their toes. But the smile was short lived as she turned back to contemplate the map that had been mounted on the wall of her throne room displaying all of Ooo, there were crosses marking where her men had searched so far and failed to locate the freak Marceline. Grinding her teeth at the thought of the creature, Bubblegum felt as if her head would pop from suppressed rage, they had found nothing, the surrounding area was clear and she had not been in her cave or at the tree fort that Finn had lived in before she was forced to send him to the NightOsphere.

Letting a tear trickle down her cheek Bubblegum lamented that decision, maybe she should have killed him; that would have been the better option, she had loved him after all and he had thrown her love back in her face after she had confessed to him. Now that Marceline was out there and probably already back with Finn. Clenching her Fist Bubblegum suppressed a scream of rage, If she the most beautiful, kindest and brilliant girl in Ooo could not have him then why was it that that monster Marceline could, fate was cruel but now Bubblegum was going to show just how cruel it could be, when she got hold of those two she would make her previous torture of Marceline seem like a gentle walk in the park. _'Both of them will pay for spurning me!'_

The clatter of boots on the rock candy floors jerked Bubblegum out of her reverie. Striding into the throne room was possibly the ugliest man she had ever seen, his bulk grotesque and his face a living scar attesting to a life of violence, not least of his unappealing features being the blackened and gap filled teeth he displayed as he strode across to her dragging a limp sack behind him, Bubblegum vaguely recognised him as being part of the mercenaries she had hired but had not had any direct dealings with him personally.

Reaching her the man gave a bow that she felt was decidedly lacking in respect before lifting his head and letting his eyes follow her curves suggestively before looking her in the face. Bubblegum felt her skin crawl with disgust but held off his execution till after she had heard his report, lifting her hand she indicated for him to proceed.

Grinning the man hauled the bag in front of him and dumped its contents on the floor, inside had been a very battered unconscious Nut Prince. "I present to my lady the agent of your most hated foes escape." His tone was mocking as he imitated polite speech but she chose to ignore that, he had given her a far bigger boon than he could know.

"What is your name?" Her voice quiet she looked up at the man and let the full weight of her power fill her gaze and fall upon him, it had the desired sobering effect as he straightened up and gave a more respectful bow before responding.

"Rasputin my lady." He was much less defiant now and that was what she wanted.

"Well Rasputin I seem to be in your debt, and I very much dislike being in dept to anyone, as the captain of the guards was killed while taking a piss you are now promoted to his post, and for your own good you had better do a better job than he did."

Grinning the new Captain of the Guard saluted promptly. "My lady is as wise as she is beautiful, I will not let you down."

Bubblegum smiled. "No, I don't think you will. Now Captain show the Prince to some suitable quarters… I suggest the ones previously occupied by Marceline, and see if you can't persuade him to tell you where she has gone, after that he is going to help me with some decorating that I have just been dying to do."

The Captains malicious smile of glee mirrored her own. "It shall be as my lady says."

Before he could turn away Princess Bubblegum cleared her throat. "One more thing Captain." Waiting for his full attention to be on her she let her full displeasure fall upon him. "If you stare at my breasts one more time I shall have you drawn and quartered, is that understood?" With a guilty start Rasputin paled visibly but was unable to talk instead settling for a quick nod before quickly dragging the still unconscious Prince out of the throne room.

Letting out a puff of air Bubblegum settled back into her chair relaxing for the first time that day. _'It seems good things do happen to good people after all.'_

* * *

><p>Finn stared at the hell gates that were looming closer and closer every second as the cars sped across the plane, they were still some distance away yet they towered on the horizon giving mute testament to the immensity of their bulk.<p>

Everyone was on high alert now, the mad vampire who was singing earlier now silent, gripping his 50 cal machinegun with steady determination as he looked forward hardly blinking lest an enemy get past him, Em had joined him on the roof the adrenalin seeming to have cured her motion sickness as she set herself up ready to reload for him when necessary. Looking around Finn could see that the same was true on each car roof, one vampire manning the weapon and another ready to feed in the ammunition.

Finn felt a bubble of pride welling up as he reflected on how professional and intimidating his vampires looked in their new armour, gone were the tired and beaten wretches he had saved, these were true vampires on a war path, but his contemplation did not last long, his attention drawn to the front of the convoy at the shout of one of the vampires he didn't quite know yet. The man was pointing in the direction of the wall and Finn following the direction of the gesture squinting to catch a glimpse of what the man had seen.

What seemed to a black cloud in the distance soon took shape and Finn was startled to see that it was in fact a multitude of flying demons armed with every kind of weapon conceivable, a truly daunting sight considering how few vampires he had. A clanking sound drew Finns attention away from the approaching army down to the insane blond vampire who was now grinning from ear to ear as he stroked his gun. "Ok listen up everyone!" The man's voice almost boyish still held a note of authority that Finn had yet to hear from his vampires. "Hold your fire until I say otherwise, we have limited ammo as it is, and I'll be… more dammed if you lot go firing shots while we are still out of range, understood?" Looking around the blond vampire waited for a nod from each of the vampires manning a gun before looking up at Finn a bit sheepishly. "Sorry for assuming command my lord, I was military back when I was human, I guess old habits die hard."

Finn had to chuckle. "Well since I don't have the first idea about leading a army I'll just have to promote you to being Commander of my army… such as it is, what is your name new Commander?"

The blond vampire beamed up at Finn pride showing in every aspect of his being. "Nicholas my lord, I shall not fail you." There was a slight pause before he continued a slightly smug look on his face. "If I may be so bold my lord a word of advice, the key to good leadership is not letting your subjects know that you don't know what you are doing, it lowers moral."

It was Finn's turn to look sheepish as he blushed and seeing the others all grinning up at him with suppressed mirth he felt his cheeks heat even further. "Duly noted commander." Finn his voice gruff with embarrassment, turned back to contemplating the approaching hoard. They were much closer now, close enough that with his heightened vampire eyesight he could see the disfigured faces baring teeth as they speed to meet him. Looking down he caught Em staring at him, the heat in her eyes making him catch his breath and have to force back a blush but as soon as he saw it, it was gone leaving him to wonder if he had imagined it. Now smiling Em lifted her hand and gave him a thumbs up, Finn couldn't help but smile and give her one in return. He really liked Em, not in the way he loved Marceline; no one could ever compete with her, but he was starting to feel confusing emotions surrounding this girl that had shown him so much of her world. Something on his face must have triggered a response as hope flared in Em's eyes before being suppressed with a self mocking brutality. Finn could have sworn he saw the beginning of a tear forming before she turned to face forward again, taking her position at the guns reload station.

Shaking his head Finn readied himself, now was not the time for confusion, he needed to be focussed on the soon to be grizzly task at hand. The enemy was drawing close enough now that Finn un-slung his axes from his back readying himself for battle, that's when things got moving. Lifting his voice to be heard Nicholas called the command. "On my mark, take your aim and… FIRE!" With that Finn felt as if his ears would fall off from the noise as four heavy 50 cal machineguns opened up and filled the air with smoking hot death, Finn watched in awe of the destructive power of the weapons as the horde flying towards them seemed to melt away as if a giant hand had swatted the whole lot of them to the ground. It only lasted a few seconds but in that time not one daemon was left alive, that was both thrilling and scary, if this is the power they had then Finn could see how the human race had annihilated itself and he wasn't sure if it was truly a bad thing that they were gone.

None the less Finn felt himself grinning along with his vampires as they surveyed the carnage they had just wrought. Finn could not help himself as he let out a roar filled with triumph which spread until all of them were roaring in an unholy union. Suddenly the thunderous sound of metal screeching reached them, the source was soon evident as the enormous hell gate that had been open till then shuddered and started to drift close, it didn't take long for Finn to realise with dismay that they would never reach it before it slammed shut and he was not disappointed when a few seconds later the gate boomed closed with a certain finality.

Looking down with dismay Finn was startled to see that Nicholas was still grinning with evil glee. "Too little to late Fuckers." Looking around he frowned at the other vampires. "Well don't just sit there looking like headless chickens, bring out the bloody RPGs… and I don't mean Dungeons & Dragons." The grin quickly spread to the rest of the vampires as four long cylindrical tubes were handed up to the roofs. "And make sure you are aiming in the right direction, we don't want any shots hitting our lord flying behind us now do we." The grins got even wider and Nicholas turned to give Finn a rather cheeky wink. "Got to keep moral up, you understand don't you, my lord?" Finn felt that the question only merited a grunt in response. Finn was starting to get a bit ticked with all the jokes at his expense, wasn't no more mocking supposed to be one of the perks of being a royal?

Finn was interrupted from sulking by Nicholas's shout. "Ok, ready aim and… rip them a new ass hole!" This time Finn was a bit disappointed, instead of the large boom that had come from the guns there was more of a thumping whoosh from the RPGs, not nearly as impressive, but the disappointment was very short lived as the four projectiles made contact with the gate. The very air seemed to shudder with the force of the explosion and the gate was quite shockingly thrown back off its hinges in a smoking ruin. Without stopping the Land rovers flew through the wreckage and into the streets of the capital of the NightOspher.

Marvelling at the destructive power of the old age weapons it took Finn awhile to realise it, instead of an army the streets were deserted, no one stood in their way, the few daemons they did see were quick to turn and flee in the other direction, thus they travelled the streets unopposed the daemons evidently having decided that the invaders were packing a little to much heat for them to be taken. Frankly Finn was a bit disappointed as they hurtled down the streets closing rapidly on their destination the central keep and home of Marceline's Dad Hunson Abadeer. It was almost a relief when they came around the last corner only to be faced with an army baring entrance to the keep.

With a wild yell the vampires opened fire, row upon row of daemons fell where they stood, some cut clean in half by the force of the bullets, but the numbers were far greater than the previous army, jumping out just before impact the vampires left the Land rovers as with a tremendous crash they ploughed into the front ranks of daemon horde all except for the drivers and the vampires on the roofs who were still driving and shooting away the reloaders alternating between feeding new ammo into the guns and hacking at any daemon that tried to get at them, as soon as the cars were past the vampires who had jumped out and Finn charged into the reeling ranks of daemons who were struggling to form up ranks again. It was in a word a slaughter, the vampires moving with the swiftness and strength of their race cut through them like butter, the already battered and demoralised daemons could do nothing to halt their progress, Finn at the front of the charge was like a vengeful god of destruction as he mowed through rank after rank until with a suddenness they found themselves clear of the daemons and looking up at the stairs leading to the keep. Turning around Finn marvelled at the destruction they had wrought, hundreds of daemons lay dead or dying the last of the living having turned tail and run and all that in only a few minuets, vampires are truly scary beings.

The Land rovers squishing the dead beneath their tires pulled to a stop at the stairs, Em a gash that was already heeling on her arm jumped down and threw her arms around Finn's neck laughing. "Well that was fun."

Her laugh was infectious and Finn felt himself grinning in response. "Yes, we must do this again sometime, maybe for my next birthday." Putting Em down gently Finn turned to look over the rest of his vampires, they all bore a few dents on their armour and a cut or scrape here or there but all were accounted for which was a relief and they were all grinning with adrenalin fuelled excitement. "Ok everyone we go on foot from here, take what you want from the cars, we aren't coming back."

As the rest set to work collecting what they needed John paled even more than usual a sickened look crossing his face. "My babies." He whispered moving over to each in turn and giving the car a hug, Finn felt that they probably should destroy the cars lest they be used against them but looking at the loving heartbreak on John's face Finn could not bring himself to mention it. Walking reverently over to Isabella his favourite car John only pulled out one thing other than his sword, a picture of a beautiful woman faded from many years, Finn assumed it was a picture of John's sire, slowly with reverence John lifted the picture to his lips and let them brush her forehead before gently placing the picture in his front pocket.

Finn a lump in his throat had to turn away as he felt he was intruding on something immensely private. Meeting Em's eyes she nodded in sad understanding of what he had seen, loss was never an easy thing and sometimes even hundreds of years could not make the hurt any less real.

Soon everyone was armed and ready, eager to get to the keep and get out of the NightOsphere, Finn included, so without further delay they headed up the long flight of stairs to where Hunson Abadeer was no doubt waiting for them, Finn wasn't sure if that was a good or a bad thing.

Reaching the top of the stairs Finn was surprised to find the door to the keep open the great hall that on Finn's previous visit to the NightOsphere had been filled with daemons of all shapes and sizes was now deserted. This was too easy; Finn could feel that something was wrong.

Signalling for the rest of the group to wait at the door Finn gripped his axes firmly getting them ready for use before proceeding alone into the hall, his footsteps echoing deafeningly in the silence. When he reached the centre of the room Finn stopped to glance back at the vampires and to give Em a reassuring smile to alleviate her nerves, although he was also feeling the stress, proceeding on he was almost at Marceline's Dad's house when he heard a rushing of wind from above and was only just able to bring his Axes up to guard position before Hunson Abadeer slammed into him his own axe in hand, but although Finn was now and extremely powerful vampire his strength was nothing in comparison to the power of the daemon god he now faced, with a contemptuous kick he broke through Finn's guard and sent him flying across the hall to land in the centre.

This was bad, that last kick had winded him and he couldn't get enough air in to tell Marceline's Dad that he didn't want to fight. With no emotion Hunson advanced on Finn with the cruel efficiency of a born predator, all evil and all focused of the intruders that had entered his lair. "I thought I dealt with you vampire rebels five hundred years ago. You had fifty elders the last time and it still wasn't enough, now you come with one elder and a ragtag of underlings and you think to best me." Reaching the coughing Finn who was struggling to push himself up Hunson glared at him with contempt. "Goodbye little vampire, know that you lived long enough to be an annoyance. Lifting his Axe overhead he prepared to end it, closing his eyes Finn waited for the darkness to follow.

"FINN!" Em's cry burst through the hall, Finn's eyes shooting open he watched as Em struggled with the others as they held her back from rushing in. _'Good, hopefully they will get away, no reason for them to die for my fight.' _

Turning back to face his reaper Finn was startled to not see the axe whistling down to end him, instead it was resting top down as Hunson Abadeer lent against it his face scrunched up as if trying to remember something. A light seemed to dawn in his eyes. "Finn?... Finn!" Grabbing him by the shoulders Hunson lifted him off the ground as if he were nothing and held him in midair for inspection. "By all that is pure and evil, look at you boy, all grown up and I can see my daughters fashion sense has rubbed off on you, although the armour is a bit over the top even for her." Chuckling he set Finn back on his feet. "Oh and you are a vampire now, good for you, see that my daughter finally got round to turning you, I told her to ages ago, but would she listen? No she didn't want to turn her friend into a blood sucking creature of evil, kids go figure."

Finn was a bit overwhelmed by the flood of speech but even more so that he was actually alive. Holding out his hand Hunson grabbed it and shook. "It's… nice to see you again Marceline's Dad."

Hunson actually laughed. "Well you certainly have better manners than you did the last time I saw you, can't have gotten that from my little Marceline, but you do lie like a champ, though I appreciate the pleasantries. Now on to business, since you are Marceline's friend and she will be angrier at me than when I ate her fries if I kill you, I will give you a chance for you to explain why you attacked my city and killed two of my armies, well done on that by the way."

Gulping Finn let the words pour out of his mouth in a torrent, he explained how he had been turned, his first feeding and how it had gone wrong, he skipped out his and Marcies night together; some things you don't tell your lovers father, and got onto the burning of Marcies house followed by his being banished to the NightOsphere and then his trip through the realm leading to this point. Hunson's eyes had gone red on hearing about Marcie's capture and his mood had not improved when Finn reached the end of the tale. "And so sir I need to get out of the NightOsphere so I can save Marcie, can you help us?"

Hunson had been contemplating the wall as he listened to the tale, now he turned back and for the first time Finn felt the full force of the demonic power seeping out of the god in front of him, rage etched on his face. "Of course I can help you get out of here, my daughters axe that you are holding is proof enough for me that you are telling the truth, she would never part with it willingly. Still why the hell haven't you used the spell that they used to send you here to get out? You are a royal blood vampire, you can come and go as you please, why the hell are you wasting time here while me Marceline could be going through who knows what."

Finn was flabbergasted. "You mean I can just say the words and the portal will open?"

"Of course you can, did my daughter tell you nothing? The only reason that I haven't done it already is because I can only leave the NightOsphere every seventy years so you will have to save her."

Nodding Finn took a few steps back before chanting "_Maloso Vobiscum Et Cum Spiritum." _… Nothing happened, looking a bit sheepish Finn turned to question Hunson who was standing shaking his head in resignation.

"Why on earth are you using Pig Latten… never mind probably my daughters doing, she was always rebelling when I was trying to teach her the language, the only way that pathetic excuse for a chant would work is if you drew some ridiculous smiley face and doused it in bug milk, the correct way to say it is, _Malum Sit Obiscum Et Cum Spiritu_."

Nodding his head Finn tried it the new way. "_Malum Sit Obiscum Et Cum Spiritu_." There was a rushing sound and a portal opened up in the air in front of him, the other end showing what looked to be the ancient sight of a battlefield. Smiling Finn Jumped for joy and his vampires all cheered and rushed to him to pat him on the back and congratulate him as they clustered around the portal. Reaching over Finn clasped hands with Hunson both of them smiling. "Don't worry I'm going to save Marcie and I'm going to make it so Bubblegum wishes she was never born."

Smiling warmly at Finn Hunson opened his mouth to reply but one of the vampires caught up in celebrating uttered the ultimate taboo in that hall, "All hail Marceline's consort."

The room instantly stilled, the vampire a look of shocked horror on his face slowly turned with the rest to see what Hudson's reaction would be, their fears were proven well founded as after a few seconds the shock on Hunson's face dropped away and was replaced with pure fury, his eyes turning fiery red before his whole face contorted into the hideous form of his evil mode. His voice dropping a few octaves in his rage he locked eyes on Finn. "YOU DID WHAT TO MY BABY GIRL!"

Finn could barley blink let alone speak up in his defence, not that he could say much that would make the situation any better, he was after all guilty of sleeping with her. "I… um…" thinking quick Finn made a desperate choice, when facing a fifty foot demonic god that wants your guts on a platter you… "RUN! Everyone through the portal!" Dashing back from the angry daemon king Finn felt the rush of air behind him just before the crash that shook the very foundations of the keep, before diving into the portal following the last of his vampires to safety.

Thudding down onto the hard packed ground on the other side Finned turned to look back into the portal just as Hunson let out a roar and proceeded to pound on the portal in his attempt to get at him. "Get back here you coward, I'll rip you to pieces."

Finn may be brave but he is not stupid, lifting his hands he intoned "_Malum Sit Obiscum Et Cum Spiritu_" closing the portal behind them. Sitting down on the ground Finn turned to look at the stunned vampires around him before standing and looking at there surroundings. They were in Ooo, finally free of the NightOsphere, slowly at first but then spreading like wildfire the knowledge started to dawn on the vampires and one by one shock was replaced with a joy at a freedom that they had been denied them for nearly a thousand years, as one they roared their defiance at the prison that had held them and at the long dead people that had sent them there, It wasn't clear when it started but out of the roar one word slowly spread in fanatical chant till the night resounded with the call. "FINN, FINN, FINN, FINN."

* * *

><p>Well there you go I promised that I would update and although I got caught up it other stuff I did eventually update, I hope the is lived up to my usual standards as I am a little rusty, and please note that in my desperation to get this chapter out I wrote it in one sitting. So hope you enjoyed it and I hope you will review to let me know of any mistakes or just to let me know that my long absence has not lost me all me readers. Thank you.<p> 


End file.
